It's a Wonderful Life
by ChloooeJ
Summary: It will be based around the Liars lives after Mona is put into Radley, it's basically how I wanted it to continue on from there with a few bumps on the way. Mainly concentrating on Spencer and Toby. I intend on doing an Epilogue for this completely separately at some point.
1. As the thunder claps

**AN: Hi guys, this story will mainly be about Spoby, although I may often venture into Haleb and Ezria territory, I hope you enjoy it, and please, give me your feed back -Chloe :-)**

It had always been known to Toby that he was the type of person to love someone with all of his being. He however did not know that this person would be Spencer Hastings, the girl that since a young age had expressed how unnerved he made her feel. Unknown to him that this was what had been forced on her when she formed an unlikely friendship with Ali DeLaurentis. Ali had made Toby's life a living hell since the first day he met her and for that he had held the blame for the young girl's untimely death. But that was now in the past.

6 months after Spencer Hastings had arrived on the step of the Cavanaugh house to inform Toby that she had volunteered to be his French tutor; the blue eyed Cavanaugh boy found himself driving through the stormy night for his usual storm ritual of arriving at his girlfriend's house ready to spend the night holding her while she wept into his strong, comforting arms. He knew how much she hated being alone, and he could guarantee that her parents wouldn't be there to comfort their daughter in her time of need therefore Toby took it upon himself to be her rock.

He had just reached the familiar half way point between his earlier destination and where he so badly longed to be, the tape that was playing in the truck was getting ready to move onto the next song, Van Morrison's _Brown Eyed Girl _played out, he soon turned the song up as loud as it would go, laughing at how appropriate it was. He knew that his own personal brown eyed girl would be at home doing anything possible to distract herself from the weather, trying so badly not to cry.

Spencer had just got out of the shower; she was looking for anything that could take her mind away from the disastrous weather that was tearing up the garden of her grand home. As per usual her parents had been and gone using the usual excuse of having a conference to go to in the city and that they would stay with Spencer's older sister Melissa. Turning her music up loudly allowing her favourite song to fill the large house, she danced around her room as _The Temptations _blasted through her speakers. She jumped onto her bed singing along enthusiastically  
_I got sunshine on a cloudy day, when it's cold outside I got the month of may, I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl._

Just as she was starting to get into the beat of the song, dancing on her bed; there was a huge crash of thunder causing Spencer to fall into a timid heap. All she could think about was how she would so much rather be wrapped up in her boyfriends arms, but she knew that he had left for Yardley the night before after a tearful goodbye. There was always lightning to come after thunder; Spencer braced herself for the flash that always emphasized the daunting shadows outside projecting them onto her walls. This always took her back to the days of being scared senseless of –A, that every move she made was constant under scrutiny.

Her phone sounded loudly and a shiver ran down her spine, she was scared to look at the text she had received. It had been nearly 3 weeks since Mona was put into the Radley and Spencer still cringed every time her phone made a noise. But thankfully it was Toby, the text automatically made her feel more at ease it read: "_I can only guess how scared you are right now baby, I wish I could be there to hold you, I love you beautiful."_ She smiled at Toby's soothing words allowing the fear to just melt away. Lying back on her bed she listened to the meaningful lyrics of the song that was still playing. It was significant to Toby and Spencer's relationship because it had been playing in the truck when Toby had taken her to the cliff for the first time, it was the first time that he had referred to her as "his girl" and her heart melted at his words as she fell even more in love with him. As the song finished she started drifting off into a well needed slumber.

Once Toby had arrived at the Hastings' household, he hoped that his text had done what he intended it to do and that Spencer would now be sleeping peacefully in her room. He crept to the back door that was so familiar to him he stopped under the shelter reminiscing at all of the passionate goodnight kisses and the numerous times Spencer's father had caught Toby sneaking downstairs to exit the house after spending the night. He smiled at all of the memories before finding the key that Spencer placed under a plant pot so he could enter at his own will. Everything was silent when he entered, which meant that his plan had worked; usually when there was a storm Spencer would put her music on as loud as she could stand to block out the noise that terrified her so much.

He was soon at Spencer's door, the lamp at the side of her bed was still lit but it kept cutting out; he made a mental note to replace the bulb in the morning. He was forever doing small things to make her life easier because he knew what she was going through after Mona and he knew for sure that her father wouldn't do it. He snapped out of his daydream when Spencer began to stir, she was making the cute mumbling noises that usually showed she was about to wake up, however it was a false alarm; the noise always made Toby's heart skip a beat. Creeping over to the side of her bed he began to take his shoes off, removing his jeans and t shirt as well then allowed himself to get into bed with her rolling over so that his arms were holding onto her tiny waist. He had never felt more at home than when he had her in his arms.

When Spencer woke the next morning in the familiar embrace of "the carpenter" (Spencer had sometimes referred to Toby as the carpenter after Wren tried to use it as an insult because it always brought out the dominance in him, and it was that dominance that made her go weak at the knees as she fell more in love with him.) she could hear the sound of his muffled breathing on her neck, a smile spread across her face as he pulled her even closer into him. Turning around in his embrace she looked at his perfectly moulded face, the way his eye twitched when he was dreaming, she had seen that face so many times and it never failed to mesmerise her. His eyes slowly started to open, taking in the sun that came after the storm, his baby blue eyes glistening.

"mhmmm" he groaned with a smile sneaking onto his face

"Morning creeper" Spencer joked as her hand gently traced his perfectly sculpted chest, she felt Toby shiver beneath her touch. He pulled her waist so that their hips were perfectly in alignment leaning in to kiss her hungrily.

"Morning beautiful" he mumbled still speaking into her smiling lips, "by the way, you may want to consider brushing your teeth, have I ever told you how horrendous your morning breath is?" he pulled away and began to plant kisses all over her face.

"Charming, who needs a nice boyfriend when there's you?" now feigning annoyance.

"Hey, what would you do without me? If you didn't have me your breath taking good looks and jaw dropping figure might go straight to your head; I'm here to keep you grounded"

"If only that were true, maybe then I would finally deserve the extremely attractive, blue eyed bloke that is currently lying in my bed." Once she finished her sentence she leaned into place a soft kiss on his smiling lips. "Oh and on the subject of you currently being in my bed, what exactly _are _you doing here?"

"That my dear, is all down to my boss appreciating all the brilliant work I do for him. He let me off early advising me to spend time with my loved ones, so I settled for you"

"Oh you settled, how nice of you!" She glanced over at the clock that was placed on her night stand "Shit! I'm going to be late" she leapt out of bed and began to pull on the closest things she could find that resembled an outfit.

"Nooo, Spencer Hastings late for an important... what exactly are you late for? What is more important than spending time with the: and I quote 'extremely attractive, blue eyed bloke' that is currently in your bed?"

"Aria is currently in the middle of a crazy argument with her parents about her unsuitable choice in boyfriend, she needs to vent. You can come with if you want? We all know how much you enjoy Ezra talk with us girls" smirking in his direction. Toby could see her eyes catching the sunlight, when she smiled he could see the lines in her face that to him, were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Spencer could tell he was now enchanted by her and began to blush, turning quickly to face the mirror and cover up her bright red cheeks with makeup. Every time Toby looked at her, her heart turned to mush.

"Hey, I love nothing more than a good catch up sesh with my main girl and her girls." He climbed out of her bed and sneaked up behind her, snaking his large, firm hands around her waist, placing his head into the nook between her shoulder and neck, placing small, open mouthed kisses on her long neck. "But, I could think of something better to do" he twisted Spencer round in his arms and began to kiss both sides of her neck, and her shoulders more ferociously, hearing a gasp involuntarily escape her mouth.

"Toby, no" She giggled between kisses "I'm...Going...To...Be...Late" she finally pulled herself away from him "Aria will kill me if I'm late, and unless you want a dead girlfriend, I would advise letting me get ready" Toby laughed to himself, he loved it when she called herself his girlfriend, it still seemed so unreal to him but he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Okay, I give up" he held his hands up admitting defeat "but, for bailing on me like this, you do have to be at mine tonight, for 7, I want to show you how much I love you" he kissed her passionately one last time before tapping her behind and running to beat her to bathroom "just taking a shower, if you care to join?"

"I shall be at yours for 7 then, I promise and as tempting as that sounds, I have to leave, like now. You can let yourself out right? I love you, bye, bye, bye" she rushed out the door faster than he could say her name, Toby smiled at her constant need to be everywhere on time, that's what he loved most about her.


	2. I'll make you feel my love

**AN: I will post as much over the holidays as I can so I can at least get the story off to a good start. Soon enough there will be more consistency to it instead of it just being about Spencer and Toby.  
Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter, I appreciate it so much!  
Oh and please can you all do me a massive favour and review the chapters, it would be welcomed. I want to know what you guys want so that I can make it better and more enjoyable. Thank you so so much guys!  
****-Chloe :-)**

Chapter 2

Due to the winter starting to set in, Rosewood had started getting dark earlier. It was half past 6 and Spencer had just left the grasp of her tiny best friend, after a painful day of listening to Aria talk about her doomed relationship with Ezra, referring to them as "starcross'd lovers" then proceeding to dragging her around all of the possible shops she could find splashing out on expensive clothing to drown her sorrows with. Spencer had never been one for shopping when she was down, but she was using Aria's sadness as an excuse to find something stunning to wear when she shows up at Toby's apartment later. She was now rushing home to shower and change into her brand new black dress; it was a body con dress so it hugged at her figure in all the right places. When she tried it on in the shop Aria had given her the reaction she hoped for. There were small cut outs at the sides showing bits of smooth skin. She pulled the black open toed platforms she had just bought out of the bag as well, putting them on her feet and walking around her room in them as a trial run.

About 10 minutes later Spencer pulled up outside the coffee shop that was underneath Toby's apartment, getting out the car and making her way into the shop. She was greeted by the staring eyes of around 15 college guys; she remembered seeing them at the college fair the day before. The one at the end of the table furthest away from her wolf whistled loudly at the sight of Spencer strutting across the hard wood floor. She didn't usually appreciate this sort of attention but for once she was enjoying it, she looked at the guy who had just whistled and winked. As she began to climb the stairs to Toby's apartment she got even more attention from the college boys, she overheard one of them turn to his friends shouting "that ass", Spencer laughed to herself for a few seconds before knocking hard on the door, she checked her watch and it was exactly 7 o'clock, Spencer Hastings was never late.

Toby had just finished setting the table for his dinner with Spencer when he heard knock at the door; he looked in the mirror straightening himself up before opening it wide to let Spencer in. He wasn't entirely sure if that was the girl he had left this morning, in her place was a beautiful woman with legs up to her chin.

"W...Wow... You look absolutely amazing!" Toby stuttered, he was about to carry on when he overheard one of the boys downstairs say "Wow, how the hell did he get her, I wouldn't mind a go on that" He looked into Spencer's eyes and saw that she heard it too, she looked uncomfortable. Rage quickly built up in the pit of his stomach, how dare they speak about his girlfriend like that. Pushing his way past Spencer he made his way down the steps, he was now stood face to face with the huge guy

"Hey man, why don't you leave my girlfriend the hell alone!" he pushed his opponent back allowing the rage to take over his body

"Dude, don't touch and she is way too hot for you" he pushed Toby back "oh and by the way, she was loving the attention". Toby couldn't help himself, he had to do something and the only thing he could think to do was to punch him, right in the nose. He felt the bone crack beneath his fist and the older guy double over in pain.

"Yeah, that'll teach you to talk about my girlfriend like that" He turned around to see Spencer still standing at the top of the stairs, her mouth open wide at the sight of Toby's outburst.

Spencer's mind couldn't stop racing, she couldn't figure out whether she was annoyed about Toby's reaction or whether she felt flattered at his need to prove what was his. She was so shocked she didn't notice when Toby began to drag her into his apartment.

"Wow... just, wow" was all she managed to get out finally deciding that she was flattered by his actions. A smile spread across her face "Why, Mr Cavanaugh I have never seen you so outraged before" she teased. His embarrassment began to show on his cheeks as he allowed himself to smile at Spencer's approval. She could feel his arms zigzagging around her waist, paying close attention to the cut outs of her dress; he pulled at her hips so she was pressed up against his perfectly formed stomach.

"Well, I don't like the idea of anyone else 'having a go on that'" He began placing small kisses on her neck whilst making his way up to her jaw "You're all mine" he mumbled before finally finding his way towards her waiting lips. Spencer had never experienced so much passion in her life; jealousy did good things for Toby Cavanaugh.

"Maybe I should make you jealous more often if this is what I get out of it" She chuckled her hands were now raking through his thick sandy coloured hair which Toby knew meant she was content.

"Oh please don't, I don't like the idea of you being stared at everywhere you go, but he was right about something; you're far too hot for me" placing one last kiss on her hair, he released her to go straight to the oven.

"Hey, you never told me what you thought of my outfit" she exclaimed walking over to sit on the table. As Toby stood up from the oven, he turned around to inspect the clothing she was currently sporting. The light that hung over her head lit up her entire body, she looked like some form of angel. She was Toby's angel and he would never let her forget it.

"You're beautiful" was all that he managed to get out "have I ever told you how much I love you?" Spencer gazed at him, her cheeks burning red. He wanted her so much, he wanted to be close to her, to show her just how much he loves her.

About half an hour later they had finished their meal and were trying to decide on a film to watch. Toby lived for these nights; he loved nothing more than curling up with Spencer on his couch to watch a film. Not that they ever watched it, they would both get distracted by wandering eye of their significant other. However tonight was different, they both longed so badly to be lost in each other's arms, the excitement quickly building between the two and before they realised what was happening Toby had Spencer pinned to the floor of his living room and had started to drive her new dress up her body pulling it off and flinging it over the TV. He spread light kisses over her chest while she fought with the buttons on his shirt, desperate to for a glimpse of his chest.

The song now playing on the credits of the film filled the room covering the soft moans resonating from Spencer and Toby .He lifted Spencer up allowing her to wrap her long legs around his waist carrying her to his bedroom. The pair had spent many nights in the comfort of Toby's sheets just holding each other because Spencer had always said that she wanted to wait. But tonight just seemed right to the both of them, they wanted to be lost in each other filled with passion and lust. Toby pulled away from Spencer's lips

"Are you sure?" he whispered nuzzling into her neck

"Y..yes" her voice was cracking in anticipation for what was to come. He laid her down gently onto his bed, it hadn't been slept in for the past few days so the touch of the sheets were cold on her back causing a shiver to run down her spine. Clutching onto Toby's belt trying her best to unbuckle it under the pressure was harder than she thought but soon enough his jeans had taken their rightful place in the corner of the room. Pulling away from his kiss Spencer scanned Toby's body, smiling at the fact that he was willing to give himself to her, there was so much love filling her body that she didn't notice that she had started to cry, a tear streaming down her face which was quickly met with Toby's tender lips.

"I love you Spencer Hastings" he whispered affectionately into her wet cheek. She took this as her queue to start kissing his neck, slowly making her way down to his solid stomach. She could feel him shivering at her gentle touch.

Although he loved it when Spencer showed her dominant side Toby wanted have the honour of guiding Spencer and making this as special as possible. He pulled her chin up from his stomach and guided his lips to hers causing them to crash together eagerly. Pulling her further up the bed so there was enough space for him to position himself straddling her hips. He removed the final pieces of clothing on her body that was keeping him from getting what they both desired while Spencer playfully removed his boxers. Taking a minute to admire his beautiful girlfriend's body; soaking in the moment before they got lost in the sheets.

"I love you too Toby Cavanaugh, so so much" whilst saying this she lifted her pelvis up into his, arching her back as he ran his cold hands over her flat stomach. The feeling of his excitement that was now rubbing on her stomach made her go funny inside, knowing that there was no going back from this; but it was Toby and there was no one else she would rather lose it to. However she couldn't help but think about how she wasn't his first, that had been taken from him by his step sister and it still made her feel ill at the thought of her hands being all over him. Toby's blue eyes were dancing in the darkness of his room; she could still see the love that was flowing through him. He looked into her eyes and she knew he was asking for her permission, nodding her head slightly. As he slowly slid into her Spencer lost her breath for a moment, her heart was beating faster than she had ever experienced.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Toby could see how wide her eyes were open, the expression on her face making it look like she was in pain.

"N...Not at all" She gasped between each moan, she was in ecstasy. "Toby, Toby "she moaned. Toby smiled knowing that she was approving of his movements.

After about 3 hours of continuous love making they settled into each other's arms, Spencer realised just how well she fit into his body, like they were made for each other.

"I love you" she whispered into his chest before she slipped into a deep sleep.


	3. When your whole world collapses

**AN: This one's a long one guys, I hope you enjoy it! I had to incorporate this part of the program into it as well because as much as we all hate it, it's exciting. Please review this one, I need all you of your opinions! Thank you so so much! -Chloe :-) xx**

It was about 3 weeks after Toby's and Spencer's for intimate moment as Spencer Hastings stepped out of her car ready to embrace the cold December air. She had received a text nearly fifteen minutes prior to her arrival from Aria saying that she needed to be at her house immediately for an emergency meeting with her and the other two. When Aria arranged these emergency meetings it generally meant that she didn't know what to wear on her date with Ezra but this time it seemed different, like it was genuinely urgent.

The three girls were all waiting for Spencer in the kitchen her tiny best friend looking pale with shock and the other two pacing back and forth. Something told Spencer that she was about to be given a piece of information that could change her life and she didn't like that feeling, she didn't like it at all.

"W-what's...what's happened?" Spencer muttered, feeling like her throat was closing in on itself and she was just going to stop breathing

"Spence, I think it's a good idea for you to sit down" Aria started "we have something to tell you"

"No, I don't want to sit down, I just want to know what's going on" she was yelling now "is it Toby, has something happened to Toby, please, just tell me" a single tear was now rolling down her now pale cheeks.

"Well, nothing has happened to him, but this has something to do with him" Emily had started talking now; there was a look in her eyes, a look of hurt and anger. "I found something, when I went to pick my coat up from Toby's earlier, I wish I hadn't, I just wish this would all go away"

"Em, what are you talking about, please someone, just tell me!" Hanna was trying to comfort her sobbing best friend

"Shh Spence, just calm down and we'll explain, I promise"

"Well, I'd let myself into the apartment with the spare key because Toby said he would be out but I was more than welcome to go in and grab it. I started looking around for it, checking all the closets in case he had misplaced it but as I was looking in the closet in his room, I-I found something; it was something that I could never mistake. It was A's jacket" Her eyes were filling with tears and her body began to shake vigorously; Aria was now by her side holding her as she sobbed. All four of the girls were crying now. "I pulled it out of the closet to get a closer look and something fell out of the pocket; a phone fell out. It was like the one that we found on the night Hanna run -A over but this one was newer. I couldn't stop myself, I had to look, I couldn't bear the idea of Toby having anything to do with that monster; I wish I hadn't have looked now, I wish I'd have just got the hell out of there"

"D-d-did you see anything? Was it –A's?" Spencer managed to get out. She was soon answered with a gentle nod of Emily's head. All of a sudden she felt like her whole world was crumbling around her, her sense of security was completely shaken. What was she meant to do? Scream, shout or cry? She couldn't get any of that out; instead she just sat in silence as her life was turned upside down.

After what felt like a lifetime later Spencer heard Emily clear her throat; Spencer knew she was about to say something and she wasn't sure if it would make her feel any better.

"I managed to get into the phone, the password wasn't that hard to guess; it was the founders day festival, when you defied your parents to be with Toby. I had hoped that this was still of some importance to him. After I unlocked it I found a load of texts, he was never the one sending the texts Spence, he was just there to make sure that someone went through with the threats, he's just the puppet."

"So, he was the one that pushed Ian? He was the one that wrote on the mirror? After all this time he was trying to make me feel safe with the comfort of Mona being in Radley. He was probably just buying time before him and his co-workers can bin me off too. He lied to me; he made me trust him just so he could ruin me. How could I have been such a fool?" The emotions that weren't showing before were definitely there now. Her entire body began to shake as all of her energy left her, tears were now falling freely down her pale face and loud sobs were escaping her lips. The other three girls were soon at her side trying to comfort her but it hurt her to know that the only person that could comfort her was Toby.

"What do we do know?" Hanna was the only girl that dared asked the question that they were all dying to know.

"I-I-I need to speak to him, find out all the facts" Spencer was the loudest they had heard her since she entered the house, she was so sure about this decision that none of the other girls stood in her way and she peeled herself from Aria's sofa and stomped out to her car.

Spencer felt fragile, like if anything touched her she would just smash into a million pieces; she had to get out of that house before her friends saw her completely break down. As she climbed into the car she lost all control, she couldn't keep her emotions in check, unsure as to whether she was angry, hurt or just felt foolish. The only thought that was rushing through her mind was where she would find Toby, she had to see him, and she needed to be the one to talk to him about this, not Emily. She suddenly remembered him saying something earlier about having to work late at the site; it was dark and there was snow on the ground but the anger that tore through the girl's body allowed her to push her foot down, completely fearless as to what could happen.

Darkness surrounded the car the Aria, Hanna and Emily were sat in; they decided that it would be a good idea to follow Spencer. They knew how angry and hurt she would be feeling and they couldn't let her down if she needed them. They all sat and watched as Spencer's car door flew open and she sprinted across the lawn to the huge house Toby had been working on. With one look at each other they all hurried to get out of the car and find their best friend. There she stood; she was behind Toby, watching him as he sorted his tools out so that he could go home for the night.

"Ahem" Spencer had cleared her throat to alert Toby of her presence. Spinning around like she had just scared the life out of him

"Sp-Spence, what are you doing here?" the confusion spread across his face before a huge grin took over, "you came to surprise me, aw you're so sweet" beginning to walk over to her reaching out for her waist. He was even more surprise when Spencer stepped back now revealing the anger that was taking over her pretty features.

"What's wrong Spence, what's happened? Talk to me" he had started begging, his eyes open wide.

"Don't you dare use those eyes on me Toby Cavanaugh, was that one of your stupid tricks that made lying to me a whole lot easier?"

"What, Spencer, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" she could feel her eyes narrowing trying to keep back the tears that were desperately trying to escape "_A"_ was the only word she could get out next.

Toby's eyes suddenly grew about ten times bigger, the usually baby blue pools that took residence there had changed into a dark blue, and they now resembled an ocean in the middle of a storm.

"What, I swear Spencer, it's not what you think!"

"Then what the hell is it?! You just happened to come across –A's jacket and phone that had texts addressed to you in it. All along you where trying to make me feel safe whenever I was with you, to make me love you so that one day; on –A's command, you could just tear my life apart and leave me feeling helpless and broken, that's how I feel right now Toby and you didn't even intend on me finding out yet!"

"That's not how it happened. Please Spence, just listen to me?"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU, YOU LIED TO ME, PRETENDED TO HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WAS HAPPENING WHEN ALL ALONG YOU WERE ONE OF THEM, YOU WERE PART OF THEIR STUPID LITTLE GAME" She couldn't help the screams that were escaping from her mouth, all the shouting that she wished she could have done for months was now being released.

"Spencer, calm down, please" His eyes were now filled with something that she had never seen in him since the first time she met him, he looked broken, like his world had come crashing down also.

"Fine, but please, just explain what the hell this is, because right now I'm thinking the worst."

"It was back when you were being really distant and we'd had the argument about how you weren't telling me something, so I said I'd find out myself didn't I? Well I went on some stupid chase to try and find who was hurting you and I had finally figured out that Mona was behind it all, I'd seen one text that –A had sent you and that was all I had to go on. On the night of the masquerade ball I was coming to find you to tell you all that I knew and to tell you that I had the ability to protect you but I got a text when I was driving back from Yardley saying that I either joined their stupid "A team" or they'd kill you." Tears were now streaming down Toby's face too, Spencer had never seen her boyfriend cry but she knew she couldn't give in now.

"So how long have you been part of it?"

"Since the night Mona got found out, I've been meeting her at Radley ever since and she tells me what the other guy wants me to do. I would never do anything that would hurt you Spence, I love you. I'm doing this for you"

Her heart began to melt as she felt all of her walls build up; her security came flooding back as she looked deep into Toby's eyes. She could see the small boy that still lingered inside of him, he was still scared of losing anyone and right now he was scared of losing Spencer. She knew better than anyone that she was the only solid thing in his life, she had been the one to save him when no one else was willing too and for that he repaid her with the love he showed her every single day.

"I-I love you too" Unsure as to whether she was doing this out of curiosity because she knew that Toby was her direct line to –A or because she genuinely didn't know what else to say and when it comes down to it, he is her weakness. "I best go now though, I know the girls followed me here and they will be dying to know how it went down" giving him a weak smile she turned and walked away heading straight for her car ready to go home. Her phone buzzed and she felt her heart leap into her mouth; there it was, the dreaded unknown number:

_"Oh Spence, always one to fall deep into those eyes. I wouldn't believe all that lover boy has told you, after all he is one of us. At least now I know your weakness. Sleep tight. –A"_

The last thing Spencer remembered was her whole world going dark as her head smashed into the ground. The nightmare had started again...


	4. Let the scheming begin

**AN: Hi guys, due to my lack of sleep tonight I have already started writing the chapter after this one so you should have two on by tomorrow night. I have no idea why I enjoy writing this as much as I do but I would enjoy doing it even more if I could have your opinions, so please don't be scared. Tell me what you think should happen or even if it's what you think will happen with the show. I can incorporate it! I just hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I love you all! -Chloe :-)xx**

Chapter 3: Let the scheming begin.

Stepping over the threshold of his apartment; Toby began to realise what had happened with Spencer at the site. He had spent nearly 6 hours in the hospital waiting to find out how Spencer was doing. He remembered seeing the girl he loved more than anything stop and fall to the ground into a fragile heap; she was limp and there was blood coming from her head.

Deciding that he needed something to distract him from the pain he was currently feeling after Spencer had turned him away telling him that it was over and from knowing that –A had something to do with this. Pouring himself a class of whiskey, he never drank alcohol usually because he hated not being able to remember what had happened that night; however tonight he wanted to forget everything; his life wasn't worth living without Spencer, his Spencer.

After he had drunk nearly half of the bottle of the liquid that was now burning its way down his throat his phone vibrated. His heart leapt into his mouth at the idea of it being Spencer telling him that she was wrong, she shouldn't have ended it.

_"Toby, Toby, Toby; I thought you would have known better than to go spilling everything to your stupid girlfriend; or should I say ex... I can so easily end you Toby Cavanaugh, but instead I'd rather just end that repulsive creature you love so much. I wonder how you're going to fix this one Tobes, maybe you could make a deal with the devil. –A"_

He could feel the tears stream down his face now; they were falling like he had never cried before. He was started to see red; anger was taking over his entire body.

"Can you hear me now –A, I did everything you asked me too, EVERYTHING. But now you've gone too far, way too far." Still not knowing what he was going to do to fix this he grabbed his car keys and left the apartment.

* * *

Spencer was now laid in her hospital bed; she had completely forgotten what caused her to faint but she knew it had to be something pretty drastic. _Buzz buzz. _Her eyes grew in size; all of that night had come flooding back to her: Em finding out that Toby was –A; arguing with Toby then finally the text. –A was back and this time they were not going to give up. There was still a dark haze after that time period though, she remembered seeing Toby leave looking like he was about to break down.

_Oh God, I broke up with him. Spencer you stupid, stupid girl. He's going to go running straight to –A now to get revenge for hurting him. How could he do this to me, he lied to me, but I love him so much. I need him; he's my rock, my safe place to land. _

Spencer's mind was racing trying to piece together what was going through her mind when she ended it with the love of her life. After all, he did say that he did it for her; he was trying to protect her. Finally remembering that she had a text, she checked her phone; she was absolutely terrified but she needed to know who it was, she wouldn't be able to relax if she didn't know. A number that she didn't recognise flashed up on the screen.

_"To my Spencer,  
I know that I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but I need you to know that whatever –A told you wasn't true. I would never hurt you, not intentionally. You are the one person that I would die trying to protect and if that's what it comes down to then so be it. I want to be able to know that you can carry on living an –A free life; that you can not flinch every time you hear a noise in the garden or whenever you get a text. I know that I probably made you do that by sending you this text but I needed to tell you that nothing will ever stop me loving you and I will do absolutely everything in my power to stop –A. If that means that I don't get to be with you because you don't trust me then I just have to deal with that after all I let myself in for this so I should just get over it. I want you to know that I will never get over you though, you are my world and as cheesy as it sounds; you complete me. I will never be whole again without you, but to know that I could potentially make your life worth it again makes everything better for me. I will carry on being part of this stupid game and I will gain their trust. This brings me to why I am texting you off this number, I now have this number especially for you. If you ever need me in an emergency then this is the number to reach me. I know –A probably has my SIM tapped so this was my only chance of us keeping contact. I want more than anything for you and the girls to be part of this plan and to know exactly what it going on. You have that right. I will keep you informed on this number as to what they are planning. As soon as I find out who this person is I will do to them exactly what they did to you, too us. They will never know what it is like to live a full, happy life again. I am not doing this to spite you; I'm doing it to help you. There were only two choices; it was either I carried on this twisted game or they strike all four of you down, one by one.  
So I will say it one last time before I know that I can fight for you without the issue of you getting hurt. I will fight for you Spencer Hastings, don't you ever forget that.  
I love you. Forever and always.  
Your Toby."_

Her entire body was shaking, tears had drenched her cheeks and loud wails were escaping her lips. She could only think of one part of the text she had just received and it was all she could remember now  
_"I would die to protect you and if that's what it comes down to..."_ What does he mean, is –A going to kill him if he doesn't play by the stupid rules.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. What the hell is going on; everything was getting better. –A/Mona was gone, but now it's back; the hell that came in the form of a simple text has come back to haunt us. This is not just some stupid child's game. They are out to kill. What the hell are we going to do? Who the hell do we tell? _

Spencer knew that from this day forward she was doomed to a life of solitude. No one would ever love her like Toby does and she knew that while –A was around she couldn't be with the love of her life.

_I need to text him back; we need to make a plan to take this son of a bitch down. _

* * *

He'd been sat at the grave of Alison DeLaurentis for the past hour now; he had ploughed his way through 3 bottles of whisky in the past three hours and he couldn't see straight. The alcohol also sent his mind into a bigger jumble than it was before.

_Why did I send her that text, what good is that going to do? She's just going to ignore it and I deserve it. Oh God. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

He lifted his head up slowly fixing his gaze of the marble stone that had the name he hated so much etched into it. Rage had started taking over his body once again.

"I hate you. You're a vile scheming little bitch; do you know what you've done to the people that you were meant o care about? All the shit you got yourself into; pretending to be other people so you could find out more secrets. You thrived off of knowing things about people; so you could torture them. No one knew anything about you though did they? No, no one. Other than me, I knew all about you. I knew all about the twin sister you had. The sister than you killed when you were no younger than 8. I'd seen it; I saw you threaten her, telling her that you could easily kill her and there was nothing she could do about it but when she said she'd tell your parents you had to do something because you couldn't have them see you as anything other than perfect little Ali. So you took the pillow and held it over her face. Her body thrashed about a bit but you didn't care; there was a twisted grin on your face; I could never forget that look. It will haunt me for the rest of my life. It wouldn't surprise me if you were –A. You were never really dead and this was just another one of your stupid pranks to scare the girls. You're pathetic. You _were _pathetic. I hope you rot in hell."

Toby was never a very angry person but when it came to the safety of Spencer he pulled out all the stops. He would kill anyone that tried to touch her. She was his world and he had just lost her. The only thing that gave him the will to live was knowing that he had to fix this. He had to make all the pains that Spencer was feeling go away. She was broken and was being broken into more pieces; he was unsure as to whether he could fix her this time but something told him that he had to do all he could.

When he went into the off license to buy more alcohol when he was on the way to Ali's grave he came up with a brilliant idea that meant he could still contact Spencer if it was needed but –A couldn't find out. There was no doubt that the twisted freak had tapped his phone allowing instant access to all of Toby's texts. He needed to have some reassurance that if Spencer needed him he could be there without –A's input. His phone containing this new SIM vibrated. Spencer was the only person that had this number. He smiled as he read her name on his display.

_"Dearest Toby, I understand exactly why you are doing this but please don't do this for me. I will speak to the girls and discuss our role in the plan and you can interact with us somehow, on skype or something. We either all need to be in on this or none of us at all. However if you are so set on getting revenge on –A then do it for yourself. You deserve that Toby. Then you can know that if anything does happen; to any of us and it does come to the worst then we all know that we were doing this to save ourselves and no blame can be pinned on anyone else. We however will always have the feeling of finding out whom –A is so that we can go back to each other with open arms and having the reassurance of that monster being either dead or behind bars. I love you Toby Cavanaugh; I will always love you. I will be ready and waiting for when you can come back to me and right now I need you to know that I am yours. For eternity.  
Your Spencer" _

Toby's heart was now on fire, he had never felt so much love for one person. He had no idea how Spencer could be so strong; he more than anyone could tell how hurt she was inside but she had somehow managed to push all of those feelings aside and take control of this ridiculous situation.

"_I will remember that Spencer, I will remember that I am doing this for myself. I can't pretend that I'm not doing this for us because then I would be lying. I love you Spencer Hastings." _He tried his best to keep this one simple because he knew that if he said anymore it would make this harder than it needed to be. It was after all what needed to be done.


	5. A Game of Life

**AN: Hi guys, I'm sorry if this one seems a bit sketchy, I started it at like 2 in the morning so certain bits might not make any sense. -Chloe :-)xx**

Chapter 5- A game of Life

About a month had passed since the return of –A and the breakup of Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh. Since that night the pair had barely spoken two words to each other. Toby was still trying to gain the "A team's" trust and it was proving harder than he thought. So far he had been ordered to tell Ezra about Aria knowing all about his son still being alive after going behind his back to see him.

The only thing that –A wasn't aware of was that this tightly knit group of friends that consisted of Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Caleb, Ezra and Toby though he was on the down low were now making sure that they were all 100% honest with each other about their secrets. They still had to make it seem to –A like they were all falling apart at the seams. Another part of their plan was to create a whole host of fake secrets that –A could feast on.

Just the other day Hanna received a text off of their target saying  
"_Aw Blondie, I bet you thought your golden boy was well and truly wrapped around your little finger. He left your 'best friends' the other day looking like the cat that got the cream. I didn't know he offered rebound sex too! –A". _For once they were one step ahead of the messed up little team and were making things a whole lot easier for Toby.

The next part of the plan was to make it seem like Toby was getting back together with Spencer to get all of the inside information. When Toby got told by Mona that this was part of their plan he was more than happy to take part knowing full well that –A was playing right into their hands. It was also known to Toby that Spencer would never do anything by half measures so if they were to pretend that they were back together they would make it believable.

Spencer was on her daily jog that she had taken up again when she felt her phone go off in the pockets of her jogging pants. She began reading the text and a smile spread across her face.

"_Hey Spence, just found out what the next part of the bitch's plans are. Apparently we're to get back together so I can get all the inside details. Don't know if you're up for it but we can put on a hell of a show ;-)" _

_"Haha, I'm so in. I never thought we'd be covering up for the fact we're not together. Oh how times have changed. Let's give them a show they will never forget. I think this calls for the tapped SIM" _She knew that –A would be looking for evidence in any texts that the group were slowly falling apart and would be looking for anything else to use against them all.

_"Miss Hastings you're a genius! I'll see you on the other side my friend. We're about to do some bad, bad things"_ A small giggle slipped out of Spencer's mouth. It was nice for her and Toby to finally use what they have to an advantage; everyone knew that the two of them pretending to be together would come naturally to them.

Toby was sat in the truck that Spencer had bought him nearly a year ago; he was waiting for the brunette beauty to leave her house so they could go on their first date as an official fake couple. His eyes began to sparkle at the thought of being able to kiss Spencer again; he had missed her so much that when he went to bed at night he would think about the day that he was free to love her for the rest of his life.

"Ahem, Mr. Daydreamer your fake girlfriend is now here and ready to be whisked away for a magical first fake date" As Toby was dragged out of his trance by the beautiful girl that was sat next to him he smiled as he thought about what she has just said.

"Ah yes, well then fake girlfriend; time to show this town what real acting is" they both laughed in unison as their eyes connected. The love they both felt for each other was still visible as they looked deeper into each other's eyes.

"Like we even have to pretend" Spencer muttered as she dragged herself away from Toby's piercing gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious that I still love you right? I mean I would tell you every day if I didn't think that it meant nothing at the moment. But the main reason that I was so onboard with this plan was because it meant that I could spend the time that I've so badly craved this past month." A smile spread over Toby's handsome face

"Hey why would it mean nothing? Spencer it would mean everything! We've already gathered that we're pretty good at the staying hidden thing but right now we have the perfect opportunity to be real fake dating. Our relationship wouldn't be anything other than exciting" He was chuckling by now

"You have no idea how much I've missed that laugh, and those eyes, and that face. I've just missed you Toby, every single bit of you. If I thought this could work out I would have been on board weeks ago but Jesus, we both know that something would ruin this for us and until –A has definitely gone I'm not willing to take that risk. Let's just make the most of the fake dating thing for now okay? I need to be able to say that I'm sure nothing will come between us before I'm ready to 100% commit to this and we both know that –A is the downfall of our relationship." There was the ghost of a smile that Toby usually reserved for Spencer on his face as he soaked in everything that she had just said. He knew for a fact that she was right and it was what he had wanted too but after getting caught up in the moment of their fake relationship rekindling he thought there was hope.

"I know what you mean. I hate not being able to show you how much I love you though, I need you Spencer and I need you to see that. One day we will be free of –A and if you haven't moved on to some big time lawyer or doctor that your parents approve of; then we can be together and I promise you that I will show you the love that I couldn't in these few months every single day."

"I love you Toby Cavanaugh" the ghostly smile was now etched onto Toby's face.

"I suppose we best get to the restaurant, we wouldn't want to keep our audience waiting". The car pulled away from the curb and sped off into the town, it was like this inanimate object knew how eager the two teenagers were to change this situation and allow themselves to be together.

They had been at their table in the small restaurant for nearly half an hour now and were waiting for their main course to arrive.

"So, how are we supposed to know where _you know who_ is" Spencer whispered hoping that –A couldn't hear everything that they were saying.

"I'm not entire sure. I guess we just have to play it up all night. Laugh." Toby's sudden order now made sense to her as she let out the most nonchalant laugh she could. They were now gazing into each other's eyes as if nothing had changed and they were still the happy couple they had been before Spencer found out about Toby's involvement. They made the fact that they had rehearsed everything they intended on talking about seem so natural.

Spencer had now stopped talking in a hushed tone and was making sure that where ever –A was that they could hear her.

"I have something to tell you Toby; I don't think you'll like it at all" just as they had rehearse; Toby's face had dropped.

"W-What is it Spence? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yes I know but it still doesn't make this any easier" she cleared her throat ready to make her big announcement. "While we were together I was having an affair. I never meant for it to happen everything just got so out of hand!"

"You're kidding me right? Please tell me this is just some big joke. IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?" The pair was making this charade seem so realistic. The only thoughts that were going through Toby's head was how he would react if he found out it was Wren and it had actually happened. It would tear him apart. Pushing himself away from the table in anger his voice began to get louder "Who is it? Is he still around? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Please Toby, baby just sit back down. You're making a scene." Spencer's fake tears were now streaming down her face. At least Toby thought they were fake. She couldn't stop thinking about how she would feel if Toby had been cheating on her, how would she feel? The harshness of this realisation was now controlling her emotions. "Please sit down and I'll tell you!" the chair that was behind Toby was now taken once again as he attempted to calm down his rage.

"It, it was an older guy. Not much older. He was one of Jason's friends from college that came to stay with him for the month." The hurt that was filling Toby's eyes was now completely real. How could their friends make them talk about either of them cheating? It had never happened but the concept of it tore them both apart. He was now hurting from the sight that was sat right in front of him; Spencer's tears weren't fake. She never cried like that unless she really was upset; her shoulders were shaking and there was mascara smudged all over her face. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer because it would destroy him.

"You remember him don't you? You both got along so well. I don't even know what happened, one minute I was in the kitchen of Jason's house listening to him talk about college and what he did then the next we were up in the guest bedroom doing; well I think you have a pretty good idea of what we were doing."

"How could you Spencer, I loved you. Hell I still love you for some reason." He finally began the rehearsed storming out of the restaurant although there were real tears soaking his cheeks. This had all been too real for him. He knew that Spencer could find someone better that him because she was beautiful, funny and smart. There was one thing stopping him from running back in there and taking the gorgeous girl into his arms and kissing her so passionately; that thing was –A. The person that this whole game was for, the one that hurt them both so much. He wasn't going to stop until the fool was ruined; he needed Spencer so that he could breathe again.

Spencer had arrived at Aria's place to discuss what their plan of action was after her and Toby's very public argument. She was greeted by her very edgy best friend that was dying for details of what had happened and what they had decided to go with for their argument. They began talking about what had happened and what they thought –A would do about it because to the A team it could have been something that ruined their plan.

About 10 minutes after Spencer arrived there was a knock at the front door. To the girls surprise there was a sullen looking Toby stood just over the threshold. He looked up at both of the brunettes that were stood staring at him; he could tell how confused they were.

"Um H-hi, is it alright if I steal Spencer for a minute Aria?" His voice sounded like he was going to start crying any time soon

"Yeah sure take her away!" Aria pushed Spencer out onto the porch towards the awaiting Toby.

"Toby, what's wrong?"

"Um, I needed to tell you something, well more show you something" He showed Spencer a text that he had received earlier that day from –A

_"Cavanaugh, I thought you were better than that. Letting some stupid affair ruin your chances of revenge. I guess it's time we raise our game. I'm out for blood; your pretty little girlfriend's in particular. –A" _

A gasp escaped Spencer's throat as she reached the end of the text. Nothing she thought about made any sense to her right now all she knew was that they needed to up their game also.

"Shit Toby! They're going to get me; they're going to kill me" Her eyes were streaming and her whole body was shaking.

"No baby, no they won't. I'd rather die than see anyone touch you. I need you Spence; I can't live without you." He pulled her into his chest and just held her close as she sobbed her heart out. He knew that nothing he could say would make this situation any easier for her.

"They're going to pay for this Spencer baby, I swear down no one will touch a single hair on your head. I think it's about time we called in reinforcements."

_**NOW REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. Houston We Have a Problem

**AN: Entry of the day, I hope you enjoy this one guys! -Chloe :-)xx**

It was a Sunday afternoon like no other for Spencer Hastings; she was doing her usual routine of getting all of her books ready for tomorrow's classes. She finally lay down on her bed surrounded by French books for the test that was coming up soon enough. Her parents had gone into the city to see how Melissa was getting on; Spencer was thankful for the peace and quiet so she could get on with her work. However after she had been studying for nearly an hour she fell asleep on one of her books.

She had gotten into the routine lately of studying into the early hours of the morning which meant that she wasn't getting the sleep that she needed often finding herself passed out in some of the most ridiculous places.

About 3 hours later she was awoken from her slumber by the sound of rain battering against her window and the wind howling around the roof. It was still light so she could see everything without distortion; blinking her tired eyes in order to take in her surroundings she noticed something on the floor next to the wide open window. Climbing out of bed as fast as she could she rushed over to the object that was lying on the floor. It was a phone; she had never seen this one before after seeing –A's phone that was dropped when Hanna ran over one of them and then seeing Toby's version it didn't appear to be one of theirs.

The dial tones were ringing loud and clear in Spencer's still slightly sensitive ear. The voice on the other end spoke up after about 4 rings

"Hey Spence, what's up?" It was Hanna's laid back voice that picked up the phone

"Han, I need you and Caleb over here now. Tell Caleb to bring his hacking stuff; I have a new job for him" She hung up her phone and picked the phone up pressing a button which caused the front screen to light up. The back screen of this phone contained the last group picture that had been taken of the four best friends.

_What the hell is this? Is it some kind of sick joke? There is only one person that would have something like this as their wallpaper. _

There was a knock on the door downstairs so Spencer ran down the flight of stairs, skidding through their wooden floored living room to the front door. Hanna and Caleb were stood on the porch looking even more confused than usual.

"Spencer, please explain what all this is about? You distracted my from my Sunday ritual" There was a slight pout forming on Hanna's mouth now which was highlighted by the red glow that was forming around her lips. The tweezers that Hanna used for plucking away any stray bits of hair on her face had obviously caused this.

"Well after I'd fallen asleep studying earlier I got woken up by the rain because my window was wide open and as I was going to close the window, I found this." She pulled out the phone she had seen on her floor handing it over to Hanna. "Oh and what's even worse is this..." She pushed the unlock button so the whole screen lit up showing the picture of the girls.

"What the fuck, Spence. Do you know whose it is?"

"No, that's why I needed Caleb here too. Would you be able to like hack it or something like the other one? I have a feeling that this one is more important than the others" Caleb nodded as he stepped over to Spencer's kitchen table placing his laptop and other equipment down.

"Can I see that?" He asked nodding towards the phone

"Yeah sure, do you think you'll be able to do anything about it? I think if we find out who this belongs to then we can trace it back to the big –A, not just its henchman" She passed the phone over the Caleb who continued to plug it into his laptop.

"First we need to find a way into it; something tells me that the owner of this could have been smart enough to try something simple because that way it would be ridiculously easy. Give me some common pin numbers"

"Um, try 1234" Hanna shouted, she appeared to be pretty eager to find out what was lurking on this handset. The red banner that flashed up on screen proved that one wrong.

"Maybe it was something like 2468" Spencer had now joined in

"How about 1357"

"Hanna what was the day of Ali's funeral?"

"It was the 22nd of July wasn't it? Why what are you thinking?"

"Try 2207. If it is –A then it may be a significant date to all of this, and the day of Ali's funeral was when everything got dragged up and all of this started"

"Great idea Spence, but that isn't the case" Caleb mumbled.

"Haha, watch it be something completely ridiculous like 0000" Spencer joked as she watched Caleb type in yet another stupid password. He began to type Spencer's contribution in and the phone clicked as it unlocked itself leaving all of the contents open to the three teenagers.

"Spencer you absolute genius!" Hanna shouted wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck and kissing her cheek over and over again. A smile spread over her face as she thought of them getting closer to finding out who –A was and her being able to carry on her life with Toby.

"I think you were right Spence" Caleb was flicking through the text threads on the phone "I think we've just found out who the other members of the A team are". She watched as the names flashed past her eyes on the small screen, there was one name that made her double take.

"Caleb stop, go back up" As he slid his finger up the screen causing the name to flash back up "there stop!" there in the tiny writing was the name 'Kingston, Wren'. "Open that one Caleb, I want to see what he has to do with all of this" Caleb took the thread right back to the beginning so Spencer could see where all of this started. The very first text read

_"Wren, you're proving yourself to be pretty good at stirring trouble in the Hastings household. You could be useful to me later if you are up for the idea at getting revenge on the carpenter. Be at Ali DeLaurentis' grave at midnight tonight. –A"_

_"_I bet you anything he was the one that cut Toby's breaks! I told him it wasn't an accident. Why was –A out to get him then?"

"Spencer, we can go through these more later but right now do you want to find out who this phone belongs to?" Caleb questioned her; she could sense just how urgent he was. He knew, in fact they all knew how this could potentially be the last thing that they see of –A.

After about 10 minutes of Caleb gathering any details that he thought important for the tracking of the owner; he finally put the phone down and opened something up on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" both of the girls asked in unison.

"I'm trying to use the texts, calls and internet searches to track where they had been made/ sent from. So far I've only found the motel room that Mona was in but that was months ago, even before Mona took up residence there. Hopefully some of the newer texts to lead me to a more significant address" they both looked at each other in complete bewilderment and decided to just leave Caleb to it.

After another hour of Caleb scouring the phone for any piece of information his face finally lit up

"Bingo!" he shouted causing the dozing girls to jump in complete terror.

"Caleb, what the fuck? You should know not to shout when I've been asleep; it scares me" Hanna muttered as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Yeah but babe, this was completely worth it. If you don't love me after this I will seriously doubt our relationship"

Spencer woke up at the concept of Caleb having found something

"What have you got for us wonder boy?" she said mid yawn.

"The last text –A sent was to someone pretty close to the group. Wes in fact; something to do with his massive crush on Aria and declaring war on Ezra to tear the couple part blah blah blah. However, me being the complete and utter genius I am, managed to track that text to a house right here in Rosewood"

"What, wait; whose house are we talking here?" Hanna was still trying to get her head round all the Caleb had just said.

"It's one that I thought had been abandoned for months. It's just over there actually" He pointed out of the window in the direction of Jason's old house.

Jason had moved out of that house about a week after Mona was sent to Radley; he finally realised that the house had too much history attached to it for his liking. Ever since the house had struggled to sell because everyone knew the story of the girl that was brutally killed and found buried in her own back yard nearly a year later.

"So you're telling me that –A; the person that has been harassing us all for over a year now is squatting in Ali's old house, just a street away from my house?" Caleb and Hanna could see Spencer shaking with fear now as she was trying to come to terms with all of this. "I can't stay here, not without my parents. I need somewhere to go" Her thoughts were racing; who would let her stay with them while her parents were away. Even though Melissa was on her way over to look after her she still didn't feel safe. There was only one person she would feel safe enough to have staying here with her. She pulled her phone out and dialled Toby's number.

* * *

Toby was sat in the living room of his apartment thinking of ways he could get rid of –A once and for all. After he'd seen Spencer so upset at the text he showed her about two weeks before he knew that something had to be done but just like –A he was biding his time. While he was mid thought he felt his phone vibrating rapidly against his thigh, lighting up with a picture of Spencer.

"Spence, what's up? You need me to come over to yours now, okay I'm on my way. I'll be two minutes" He grabbed his car keys and ran out of the door making sure it was locked securely and battled his way through the people that were crowding in the coffee shop below the get out of the rain.

He pulled up outside Spencer's house and ran up the door pushing it open. There were voices coming from the kitchen that he recognised as Spencer's, Caleb's and Hanna's. Making himself known in the room he could sense the tension building.

"What's going on Spencer?"

"I have something really important to ask you but first we need to tell you about what caused it." She began talking of the break in and how she found the phone and were it was traced to, she finally brought herself to tell him about who else is involved in –A's game. As soon as he heard Wren's name Toby could feel rage building up inside of him.

"Of course he'd have something to do with this! He'd go to extreme lengths to break us two up. I hate him" His baby blue eyes now filled with anger and hatred. "What was it you needed to ask me?" Toby questioned finally realising to reason he was here in the first place.

"Oh, basically I can't stay here on my own while my parents are away and I know that Melissa is coming to stay but I'd feel even more at risk with her here. So would it be a possibility for me to like come stay with you or something? I'd say you could come stay here because there's more room but –A already knows the best way in and I can't risk anything happening to you either. You're my safe place to land" Completely taken aback by all that Spencer had just said Toby took longer than expected to reply. He was shocked that Spencer still thought of him as her safe place.

"Of course you can baby. I won't let anything get to you. Nothing will hurt you" He pulled Spencer into his chest as hugged her tightly. The warmth that was radiating off of both of their body's made them both feel safe, they both felt invincible.


	7. When The End Draws Near

**AN: This one's a bit of a touchy subject so I apologise if it upsets anyone or anything. I thought I'd go for a more serious chapter this time. The only reason I've been uploading so much is because I'm trying to put of revising, I would so much rather be wrapped up in the world of the Pretty Little Liars than Physics, Biology and Geography. -Chloe :-)xx**

Chapter 6- When the end draws near

Spencer had been living with Toby for nearly a week now so she had got used to him going out to work early in the morning and not getting back till late. As soon as she got home from school she ran into the apartment and locked the door; she was still afraid that –A would be there to get her. She was having a pretty rough day after getting another text from –A.

_"Oh dear, running straight into the arms of your lover boy. You scared yet Spence? I would be. –A" _After receiving the text in her last lesson she was trying to hold back the tears she so badly wanted to release; she was driving her car as fast as she could to get back to Toby's apartment before she felt comfortable enough to break down. As soon as she stepped through the door she couldn't stop herself as the tears fell thick and fast, she let out a loud wail proving that she had finally given in. –A was making her life hell and there was nothing she could do about it; seriously considering making things easier for the monster and just letting them win.

Finally able to pick herself up off the floor she walked over to Toby's CD player and switched it on listening and Johnny Cash's _Hurt _played away. Her concentration drifted between the lyrics of the song, she heard him singing

_What have I become, my sweetest friend; everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all, my empire of dirt; I will let you down, I will make you hurt_

She thought about how she would do anything to keep Toby safe; about how if she could bring herself to do this then maybe –A would leave the rest of them alone and they would be saved. Her hips started swaying along to the slow song and her breath slowly picked up until she was breathing so heavily she couldn't hear the song change. Deciding that she needed to do this; she couldn't handle it anymore; she wanted to be rid of this once and for all. Walking over to the desk that Toby usually did his work on she picked up and pen and a sheet of spare lined paper, beginning to write

_"To whoever reads this,_

_ I am writing this letter to say bye. I wanted you all to know that this got too much for me. My life wasn't worth living anymore; that son of a bitch would have killed me anyway so why should I give them the satisfaction. I'm a failure; I will always be a failure. _

_This part I write for Toby.  
My dear Toby, I couldn't leave without letting you know just how much I love you. You were my everything; my safe place. Without you my life isn't worth living; I tried to get through this for you, for us but it was so hard nothing was working. Without you I am nothing and that's what I am right now. Nothing. My only purpose is to feed –A's need to cause someone pure pain. Never ever forget how much I love you. _

_And to everyone else, I want you to know that you were everything I could have asked for as friends and that this is not your fault. I'd been battling with my fears and emotions for a while and in my mind it always came back to this. I can now be happy and I hope that this helps you become free of –A. I don't want any of you to come to what I came to. Please tell my parents that I love them and don't explain anything about –A until you know you are safe._

_I love you all so much. I'll be seeing you...  
Spencer xo"_

Tears were staining the piece of paper and she folded it up and placed it on the counter where she knew someone, probably Toby would find it. She had always thought of the ways in which she would want to take her own life and it always came back to the drugs. It would be easy, just to swallow them all and wait as the pain of her life slowly drifted away.

It was about 5 o'clock and Toby knew that Spencer would be home from school; he wanted to surprise her so he picked up some flowers and chocolates from the supermarket and headed back to the apartment. She had been through a lot lately and he wanted to cheer her up. When he arrived at his place; he turned the key in the lock and listened as his stereo was playing away to itself.

"Spence," He shouted through the apartment "Spencer where are you?" He looked at the kitchen counter to see a folded up piece of paper that had Spencer's neat penmanship on the top it was addressed to "_Everyone"_. Opening up the tear stained paper; his hands were shaking as he read through the letter.

"SPENCER, SPENCER WHERE ARE YOU" He ran through all the rooms until he came to the bathroom. Spencer was sat on the floor in hysterics; she had a bottle of pills in her hand. His heart leapt into his mouth as he saw her tear stained face scrunched up in pain.

"Spencer baby, have you taken any of these?" He asked as he knelt down at her side and took the bottle from her. She shook her head as she was trying to catch her breath.

"I couldn't do it" she whispered through quiet wails "I'm too weak to end it all". Toby had just finished flushing all of the tiny white pills down the toilet before he went to sit by Spencer's side allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as she cried. Tears where trying their best to escape his eyes too but he knew that for Spencer he had to be strong.

"Toby, I meant what I said in that letter you know"

"What do you mean baby?"

"That without you I'm nothing. The thought of us not being able to be together kills me inside. I need you; I need you know more than ever" Her chocolate brown eyes were staring straight at him now. He was completely unsure as to what he was meant to do now so he settling at looking her straight in the eyes that were filled with sadness but the love that she was now letting him see was so strong. He leaned into her parted lips and kissed her gently, quickly pulling away when she realised what he'd just done. She'd told him that she didn't want this at the moment and he just went against her wished. To his surprise Spencer pulled his face towards hers and kissed him passionately.

"Are you sure this is what you want Spence?" He asked after he pulled away from her kiss.

"Yes Toby, this is what I want. I want you" The pain in her eyes had eased away by now and all he saw was love. Her gleaming brown eyes staring how down; all of the walls around her heart had fallen. He could tell from that one glance. "I love you Toby Cavanaugh"

"I love you too Spencer Hastings" a grin spread across his face as he thought of their newly rekindled relationship "What are we gonna do about the –A situation though? I'm going to tell them that I'm done, they can do whatever they like to me but I'm not going to continue being part of their horrible game."

"Well, I know for a fact that I can get through anything with you by my side. You're all I need" She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Can we please not tell everyone else about this? They would just start to worry and I can't have that"

"You didn't even have to ask" he mumbled into her hair as he placed soft kisses onto her head. "How are we going to explain to the others how this happened? Did we just magically get back together?"

"We could tell them that with us living together it was inevitable that something was going to happen; I mean look at us, we were still acting like a couple"

"Yeah that's true" A small laugh escaped his lips as he thought of the past few nights when Spencer would get scared in the middle of the night and drag him into the bed with her, she only ever wanted to be held but they would end up getting caught up in the moment and it generally ended up with a rather passionate kiss.

After receiving a text from Hanna saying that everyone was meeting at her place for pizza so they could talk about their current situation, Toby and Spencer were walking hand in hand up the path towards Hanna's door. Before Spencer had time to knock the door was flung open by their excitable blonde friend.

"OH MY GOD" She shouted looking at the couple's entwined hands "I knew it wouldn't be long before you two made it up. If you were failing as a couple then the rest of us had no chance". Toby could feel his cheeks burning up at Hanna's sudden outburst. His girlfriend noticed and raised her head to his level after the other girl had walked off into the kitchen to the others; she kissed him softly on the lips and whispered "We're invincible" into his mouth.

**Come on guys, can I get at least 5 reviews before I put up the next Chapter? Still to come in the story  
-Toby confronting Wren  
- Going to the DeLaurentis house  
-Finding out who else is part of the A Team**


	8. When Love Takes Over

**AN: Hi guys, I just want to say that this chapter is entirely Spencer and Toby; I thought I'd take them away from -A and everyone else for a bit and just have a happy chapter. There will be drama in the next one I promise! -Chloe :-)xx**

Chapter 7 – When Love Takes Over

"Spence, I was just thinking; what do you think we should do about Wren?" Spencer and Toby were sat in the living room of the Hastings' lake house. They didn't get very much time alone since Spencer had moved back in with her parents due to their return.

"Um, I don't know. We need to think about what his intentions were if he did join the A team. Did you ever hear of any new people joining when you were in it?" Spencer had been thinking the same thing for the past 10 minutes. Her and Toby had been back together for nearly a month and –A had been extra harsh on them due to Toby leaving the A team.

"No, I only ever heard from Mona; every so often I would get a text straight from whomever the hell –A is. But that didn't happen often; only if it was something they really didn't approve of. I guess us two being back together for real would have been one of them" Toby removed his arm from around Spencer's shoulders and picked up one of her hands; the coldness from her skin sent a shiver up his spine "Spencer baby you're freezing!" he picked himself up off the floor and pulled his icy girlfriend into his arms trying his best to warm her up. He had to admit the house was absolutely freezing. Placing her down on the sofa so that he could go and start the fire.

"I know what will warm me up" Spencer whispered as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Toby's waist; she felt him shudder within her embrace.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well, what do you think about taking a long soak in the tub? We can have candles and bubbles; we can make it all romantic"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day Miss Hastings" The fire was finally blazing in the fire place as he spun around and picked Spencer up in one movement starting to run up the grand staircase to the bathroom.

Once the tub was full of soap and water; they both stripped off and climbed in. It was practically the size of a hot tub so they both had plenty of space to accommodate for each other. They settled into the boiling water facing each other; their hands were resting on the edge entangled within each other.

"If we could just stay here like this forever; I would be the happiest person in the world" Spencer said through a smile that was plastered on her face.

"So would I, despite the fact that we'd look like giant prunes" the couple laughed together content with each other's company.

"Would you still want to be seen with me if I was all wrinkly?" Spencer giggled

"Well considering that that's probably what you'll look like when you're older, I'm going to say yes"

"When I'm older? So you still intend on being around then?"

"Of course I do; that's if you'll still have me" Toby pulled on Spencer's feet so she slid up his legs and was sat on his knee; their faces inches apart.

"Hmm, well that's a tough decision. What if my parents find me a nice rich doctor with nicer eyes, a better smile and a nicer body?" the playful sparkle in her eyes always makes Toby's stomach flutter.

"Well I guess I'll just have to step up my game a little" He kissed her neck softly. She twisted her body around on his lap so her back was resting against his shoulder and the side of the bath. '

"Tell me about how you see our lives in say, 10 years time?" She whispered in his ear before she started nibbling on his earlobe affectionately.

"Well, I'll be about 29 by then, and you'll be 27 so I imagine we will have just moved into our own house big enough for the 8 kids we'll be having..."

"8 kids, Jesus Toby; do you want me to look the size of a house after? I think we should settle at 3"

"What about 5?"

"Nope, 3"

"4?" They were both laughing now. Spencer could imagine 8 mini versions of her and Toby running around a huge house. They all seemed to have Toby's beautiful blue eyes and her own chocolate brown hair.

"I'll think about it" She sighed after she had finished laughing. "Carry on, I want to hear about this house; but maybe it should be a bit smaller than you're letting on"

"I was thinking and old Victorian style house, with support beams and an old front door. It would have 5 bedrooms, one for us, one for our eldest; Elijah. The other two would be for our other daughter Darcy and the last for the twins; Luna and Beau."

"Ah so you plan on having two of each! If only it were that simple" Her eyes were now closing as she visualised the perfect house Toby had just explained. "What about the garden, do we have a garden?"

"Of course we do! I would only want the best for my beautiful fiancé and our offspring."

"So I will be your fiancé by then?"

"Yes you will, I mean I'd ask you right here right now; but I can't help but think about what everyone else would think. I mean we're still kids and imagine the look on your dads face"

"We don't have to have his approval do we? He's never been 100% on our relationship so maybe we should do it; just to see the look on his face"

"No baby, I want to wait. I want to go ask your dad for his blessing so that I know that even he thinks we can make it work. I know we could, but we need everyone else to believe in us too"

"It sounds perfect. You're perfect. I love you Toby Cavanaugh, I love you so much" She kissed him passionately on the lips proving to him that he was the only one for her. "I can't wait for us to start our life together"

"Neither can I baby, I love you" He pushed her hair away from her neck and began kissing it lightly until he got to her collarbone where he bit down gently, affectionately. Spencer moaned quietly trying to hold back her want to kiss him but she was enjoying this so much.

About 2 minutes later they were out of the bath and were kissing each other ferociously on one of the beds.

"Have you got it?" Spencer whispered as she involuntarily broke away from their kiss to be answered with a nod by Toby as he began to fumble with his jeans on the floor retrieving a small packet from his wallet. He lifted her petite body into the middle of the huge bed and began to kiss every inch of her flat stomach. She pulled his head back up to hers and locked their lips together; Toby gently pushed her legs apart and used his fingers to trace the inside of her thigh knowing full well that his action was teasing her. Trying to take her mind off her boyfriends roaming hands she started to concentrate on the feeling beneath his fingers and she touched his solid chest running it further down going into "sacred ground". Before she knew it Toby had grabbed her hands and had them pinned above her head as he thrust into her; Spencer's moans could be heard all around the huge house. They spent the entire night either wrapped up in each other's arms or making love.

When Toby woke in the morning there the sun was streaming through their bedroom window. His arm was still wrapped around the beautiful brunette that was laid next to him; she was only just covered up with a thin blanket and he could see the outline of her figure through the material. After watching her face twitch while she was dreaming he began to smile to himself knowing just how lucky he was. Her eyes started to flutter open still trying to get used to the sunlight.

"Morning beautiful" He whispered before kissing her gently trying to ease her out of her sleepy state. Pretty much everyone in Rosewood knew how Spencer Hastings did not do mornings; especially before her dosage of extra strong coffee.

"Hey" She mumbled rubbing her tired eyes "what time is it?"

"It's nine fifteen. Why?"

"We need to be out of here by 3 because Melissa is bringing her new beau here for the night"

"Well that's plenty of time" Toby chuckled as he traced the hem of the sheet onto Spencer's bare chest.

"Plenty of time for what?" Spencer questioned him as she sat up and flung her leg over Toby's torso so she was straddling him. Leaning down and kissing his chest and up his neck.

"Well Miss Hastings, I was thinking that maybe there could be an action replay of last night" He pulled her head up so that their eyes were level and crashed their lips together.

"Later" He could see by the way she was playfully biting her lip that she was teasing him.

"How much later?" There was a small pout forming on his lips

"I was thinking after we've had breakfast, and coffee; man do I need coffee" Pulling herself off of his stomach she pulled on Toby's t shirt and some underwear before she skipped out of the bedroom turning around and winking at him from the doorway. A small sigh left his lips as he dragged himself out of bed and pulled on his boxers.

The smell of coffee and bacon drifted up from the kitchen causing Toby to wander down the stairs to see Spencer stood at the stove singing to herself and dancing along to the song. Although Spencer didn't sing much she still had a beautiful voice; it highlighted the rasp that she had when she spoke. She reminded him of a female Johnny Cash. He crept around the island that was set in the middle of the kitchen so that he was stood right behind her as he placed his hands on her hips and began to sing along with her. All through the house you could hear the couple singing so sweetly together

_By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly was all I could think, that's when I met your mother the girl of my dreams the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen. She said "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing I can't help but notice you staring at me; I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

Spencer spun around and kissed him so gently; he could feel the love radiating from her. He pulled her into his arms as they just appreciated the moment of them being together without any distractions from the outside world

"I love you Spence" He whispered gently into her hair. "But the bacon"

"Shit the bacon" she turned around frantically to lift the pan off the stove and place each piece onto the bread she had set out. "That was all your fault, you distracted me" They both laughed together.

"Hey, I was only joining in with your sing along; you took it to a whole new level"

"Shut up and eat your breakfast if you're wanting that action replay" she picked up her coffee and breakfast plate then flaunted into the living room with Toby quickly on her heals.

"Have I ever told you how much I love hearing you sing?" Toby asked her. If he could wake up to the sound of Spencer singing beautifully every morning that would be all he would need.

"Are you sure you're hearing me sing? Are you confusing me with one of your other girlfriends?"

"Nope I'm pretty sure I'm hearing and as far as any other girls are concerned, you're the only girl for me" the sincerity in his voice made Spencer's heart melt.

"I might start singing to you some more then, how about some ACDC? I reckon I could have that down to a tee" She had now started singing _Back in Black _in a high pitched screech before collapsing into Toby's lap in fits of laughter.

"Absolutely beautiful" Toby joked as he kissed her chuckling head "but I think you promised me something as an after breakfast treat" he placed both of their plates onto the coffee table and swept her up into their bedroom for a second round of last night's activities.

* * *

**Oh and by the way if any one wants to know the song I used was "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade.**


	9. The Plan of All Plans

**AN: I apologise for the sudden rush of uploading. I can't sleep so I thought I may as well get a head start on the exciting bits. Thank you all for reading! -Chloe :-)xx**

Chapter 8- The Plan of All Plans.

_"Toby, please can you get the kids ready for bed while I sort our tea out" Spencer shouted through the huge Victorian house that she shared with Toby and their 4 children. _

_"Sure honey" There was the sound of movement upstairs as Toby chased their 2 year old twins across the landing. "Luna baby; put the phone down; Daddy doesn't want any more accidental police calls. Beau please stop trying to get back into the bath."_

_Spencer laughed to herself as she thought of the day last week when Toby answered to door to the police who had received a phone call that traced back to this number. Luna was constantly getting her hands on the house phone and calling people on their speed dial. She must have been in her own world for about 20 minutes before she heard Toby creep into the kitchen holding the twins and their other two children in tow. Elijah was their oldest son who had just turned 5 and Darcy was 3. _

_The eldest two looked exactly like Spencer but had Toby's baby blue eyes whereas the twins were the double of Toby and had his messy sandy coloured hair although they had Spencer's mocha eyes. All 4 of them were the double of each other though._

_Spencer had found out she was pregnant with Elijah when she was in her second year of college. After going to U Penn for her first two years she decided that she wanted to keep their baby and transferred to Hollis for her final years. 4 years later she now works at a big law firm in Philadelphia. _

_"Mommy we came to say good night" Darcy spoke up in her raspy voice that was nearly identical to Spencer's._

_"Oh is it that time all ready?" all four children shook their heads hoping that their mother would let them stay up a bit longer. _

_"I think it is mommy, look at Luna; she's falling asleep" As soon as Toby said that the little sandy haired girl's head shot up and her eyes opened as wide as possible._

_"They not mommy, look I wide awake" Toby and Spencer laughed at their little girl's sudden awareness._

_"Nope, it's time for bed; remember we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We're going to see Grumpa and Grammug so you need to be wide awake!" _

_When Elijah was first starting to talk he always struggled saying his grandparent's names; he'd never been able to say d's so it made simple things like that a whole lot harder. Their assigned names however stuck when Darcy was born. Toby had always found it ironic how Spencer's dad was given "Grumpa" because when Spencer and himself were younger he was never the happiest of people. _

_"Yay Grumpa" Beau shouted, he had formed a beautiful bond with his grandfather from a very young age and always looked forward to seeing him. _

_"Mommy, will Aunty Melissa be there?" Elijah asked. He'd always loved seeing Melissa because she spoilt him more than the rest due to him being her first nephew._

_Once the kids were in bed after their usual ritual of all sitting on the huge sofa that was in the kid's playroom upstairs so that Toby and Spencer could take it in turns to be characters from **The Enchanted Forest. **They sat at the table that Spencer had set while Toby bathed the kids. _

_"Wow Spence, this is beautiful" He smiled. _

_"Only the best for the best boyfriend in the world" Spencer and Toby never thought about getting married after she found out she was pregnant with Elijah because it seemed so unimportant._

_"So Spence, the other day I went and spoke to your dad; I thought it was about time I got his blessing." He looked at his girlfriend and saw the shock that was etched across her face. "So I have something to ask you" He got down onto the floor and knelt on one knee as he pulled a small black velvet box out of his jeans pocked. "I love you Spencer Hastings, more than anything in the world and I have wanted to do this since that night at your lake house because it all seemed so perfect then" He turned and used the remote to play the song that had been waiting on the stereo to play and the exact point _

**_I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?" I made you a present out of paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you, please. You know that I love you will you marry me?"_**

_The music carried on playing as Toby opened the small box presenting the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. _

_"So Spencer Hastings; will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Her eyes filled with tears as the shock turned into completely joy _

_"Yes!" she whispered "yes, yes, yes" Toby sprung up from the floor and kissed his fiancé letting all of the love he felt flow through their bodies._

_"I love you so much"_

_"I love you too" Toby cried into her mouth. _

* * *

Spencer was awoken at half past 6 from the best dream she'd ever had. Her alarm going off didn't seem to bother her this morning because she knew that whatever happened she had Toby there by her side and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She switched her alarm off and hopped out of bed gleefully to check her phone on the dresser. Her happiness was soon ruined by the text that was showing on the small screen.

_ "Spencer, Spencer, Spencer; I would have thought that by now you knew that nothing slipped by my. I hope you enjoyed your romantic getaway because it will be the last. Have fun. –A"_

Trying to forget about what she had just read she carried on with her morning rituals and was soon enough running out of the door on her way to school. She arrived with another 10 minutes before the bell just like every morning and met the other three girls in the canteen.

"Hey Spencer" Aria called from the other side of the room waving at her so she knew where they were. "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I'd rather it was that. The day was off to a good start but once again –A came to the rescue" She muttered sarcastically.

"What happened now?" Emily asked

"You know at the weekend when I said I was going to the lake house with Toby because my mom had asked me to clean the place because Melissa was going there?"

"Yeah?" all three girls said in harmony

"Well as it happens, we didn't do much cleaning" She whispered with her head down trying to cover her burning cheeks

"Hey, the lake house is mine and Caleb's territory" Hanna laughed "you best not have gone anywhere near the sofa"

"Oh believe me we stayed well away from there; at least any evidence of mine and Toby's intimacy could have either been washed away or cleaned easily"

"Spencer are you saying that you and the carpenter had shower sex!" Hanna shouted

"Han shut up; not everyone wants to know about what Toby and I got up to!"

"Okay, I'll be quiet; but was it good? I still need to convince Caleb that we should be more adventurous; he seems to think that he will slip and kill himself"

"I'm not willing to tell you anymore than I already have because I'm pretty sure that the other two would rather know about –A"

Hanna nodded and put her finger to her smiling lips to show that she was staying quiet.

"Well this morning I woke up with a text from them and I'm actually pretty scared about this one. It's either I'm going to end up with Ali or Toby is." The girls could see in Spencer's eyes that she was terrified when she opened to text to show them it.

"Shit Spencer! Have you told Toby yet?" Aria questioned "you know he can protect you right?"

"Yeah I know he can protect me but I need him to protect himself; I'd rather something happened to me than him"

"You need to tell him Spence. But we need to do something to stop –A once and for all. This is getting ridiculous; none of us are ever allowed to be happy and it's making all of our lives worthless. We can't have another episode like Spencer's the other we-..."Emily quickly shut up.

"Another episode; what are you talking about Em?" Hanna looked confused.

"Spencer what the hell is she talking about?" Aria's eyes were filling with tears and Spencer could see that she was thinking the worst.

"Um, it all started when Toby showed me a text from –A saying that they were out to get me and that they wanted blood. I spent every day looking over my shoulder to make sure that there was no one following me but I was constantly on edge. Then the break in happened and I went to live with Toby while my parents were away; about a week in I got a text from –A which shook me up because we hadn't heard from them since the break up. It said 'Oh dear, running straight into the arms of your lover boy. You scared yet Spence, I would be'. As soon as I got home it hit me that while –A was around I could never be happy and it all got too much for me so I tried to do the only thing that I thought would make me happy. I um, I tried to end it."

"End what? Did you go after –A?" Hanna asked; all of the other girls knew she knew what Spencer meant but she wanted more than anything not to believe it.

"No Han, I tried to kill myself" It had been the first time Spencer had said it since 'it' happened. She had made Toby promise never to talk about it again to anyone. "The thing that made it worse was knowing that I was too weak to end it. Toby came in and I was sat on the floor in tears with the bottle of pills in my hand. I couldn't even do that" There were tears falling down all of the girls faces now; Spencer was the first one to let out a loud wail soon followed by all the others as they finally succumbed to their emotions.

"Spencer please promise me something" Aria whispered before Spencer nodded gently "if you ever feel like that again please call me, or any of us. We're here to help you. In fact all of you; if you ever feel like that call any of us. We need each other" All of the girls collapsed into each other as they tried to regain themselves.

"I can't stay here today, I have to go home" Spencer mumbled as she picked herself up and headed to the doors of the school. Her head was aching from all the tears.

"Wait Spence; we'll come with you. I don't feel like being here; I can't do it" Hanna shouted to her best friend dragging the other two up after her and linking arms with them, Aria proceeded to link with Spencer so they were all conjoined as they walked through the double doors.

"I think it's about time we get some plotting done" Emily broke the silence that taken over the group "is there any one in at yours Spence?"

"No; why?"

"You call Toby and get him over, Hanna you call Caleb and Aria you call Ezra and I'll call Jason. We're all in on this so we're all going to be the ones to plan the finish of it" the other three girls were punching number frantically into their phones.

* * *

About half an hour later everyone was sat around the kitchen table in Spencer's house; all of the boys looking completely bewildered.

"Aria, what's this about? Why's it so important we all had to take days off work?" Ezra finally managed to ask

"I'm pretty glad actually; any excuse to get out of English." He laughed "Sorry Fitz, but it sucks"

"Well after something got brought to my attention a few days ago by –A and now hearing the full story I came to realise that this can't go on any longer. Do you want to tell them Spence? I get that it's pretty painful but they all need to know"

"Sure" Spencer began to recount the story of the night she tried to end it all and as she came to the end of the story Toby shot up and took her into his arms holding her while she sobbed at having to drag it all back up. Before the pair knew it everyone else was wrapped around them. All of the girls were in tears again. Jason however was still sat in his place at the table in complete shock; no one had noticed this until they peeled themselves away from Spencer.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Spencer garbled.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? Gee Spencer I wonder what that could be, it's not like my little sister just told me that because of some idiot she tried to kill herself."

"I couldn't do it though Jason; I'm still here"

"YEAH YOU ARE NOW, BUT WHAT ABOUT NEXT TIME WHEN –A TRIES TO KILL ANY ONE OF US OR GOD FORBID TOBY. IT WOULD PUSH YOU OVER THE EDGE." Everyone could see just how much he was hurting after hearing this "Spencer, I couldn't live with myself knowing that you'd done that to yourself. I've already lost one little sister; I can't bear to lose another" There were tears now falling down his cheeks too.

"Jason please, don't cry" She whispered as she watched her brother try and comprehend the whole situation, the pain that was filling his eyes. She ran around the table and took him into her arms and held him as he sobbed.

"Please Spencer, I need you. You can't do that to me"

"I won't Jason, I promise. I will always be here for you. We're going to find out who –A is and put an end to all of this".

Soon enough Spencer had calmed Jason down and they were all sat back down at the table and were trying to think of ways to find out who –A is.

"Well we know where most of the texts have been sent from recently so that's a start" Caleb supposed. "I say we all group together like tomorrow night or something and ambush the place. One –A against the 8 of us, we could take he/she down"

"That's true; but what happens if the whole team's there? You do know that –A's probably listening to us right now" Emily replied.

"Well it's a risk I'm willing to take; I want to finish this once and for all. If I have to hear anything like I have tonight about my little sister than I won't be far behind her" Jason laughed as he looked at the rest of the group "So who's in?"

"I'm in" Spencer was the first to make her decision

"If she's in then I guess I have to be; I have to protect her" Toby joked.

"Aria and I are in" Hanna answered for the two of them.

"Well then, I guess I'm in. Who else is going to look after shorty over there" Ezra nodded towards his small girlfriend.

"Right; we all meet at my apartment at like 7 tomorrow night. We can have something to eat then we're gonna take the bitch down." Toby suggested

"I like how your only concern is making sure we've all eaten" Spencer chuckled.

"Well you can't fight heartless bitches on an empty stomach"

* * *

**Oh and please please please do me a favour and either give me some ideas of what you think should happen in future. I have a few ideas that I'm going to go with but I would appreciate a few more and I will give you full credit for the idea. So please either PM me or review and help me make it as good as I can get it. Thank you all so much :-)**


	10. The Truth Is Revealed

**AN: Hi guys, just a quick note to say that I hope you all enjoy this one, it took me all afternoon to write to I would seriously appreciate your reviews. Thank you all so much -Chloe :-)xx**

Chapter 10- The Truth Is Revealed.

It was half past nine on a Tuesday morning; Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily were all sat in Trigonometry. They were all eager to get the day over with so they could prepare for the stake out they had planned the night before. All four girls had spent the morning trying to figure out how they were going to act when they got to the DiLaurentis' old house. While they were all in the middle of daydreaming about a life free of –A all of their phones vibrated causing them to be dragged back into the real world. After stealing a few glances at each other to confirm whether or not they all got the text.

"_If you think you can fool me then I'd think again if I were you. I'm probably smarter than the 8 of you put together; especially when I get rid of Hastings; she's the real problem. Why didn't you go through with it Spence? You would have made it so much easier to break the rest of the group; especially your pathetic little boyfriend. I will get you all you haven't seen the last of me bitches. –A" _

Aria, Emily and Hanna all looked at Spencer whose eyes were now filling with tears as she picked up all of her stuff and ran out of the class room followed by the eyes of the curious teenagers.

"We have to go with her; this could be –A's chance." Aria whispered to the other two as she picked up all of her things and chased after Spencer with the other two on her heels. "Em, ring Toby now. He needs to be here to protect her"

"Already on it" Emily was listening to the dial tone emanating from her phone. "Toby this shit just got a whole lot worse. Get to school ASAP it's an emergency" She hung up the phone on a confused Toby as they tried to find Spencer.

* * *

Toby had taken the day off work so he could make a plan of action for tonight's events when he got a phone call off of Emily. She sounded shaken up, like she was running. He knew Emily would only ring him during school if something had happened with Spencer so before he knew it he was slamming has foot down on the accelerator of the truck speeding off towards his old school.

"Emily I'm here; where are you?" He spoke rapidly into his phone "What the fuck happened?" After his friend told him their destination he broke into a sprint as he guided himself towards the auditorium. Stopping outside the double doors he listened to the muffled whispers that came from the four best friends.

"Spencer, I know that shook you up but you can't just run off by yourself" Aria was the first one he heard.

"What am I supposed to do; -A's going to fucking kill me Aria. It's not you they want dead."

"No it isn't at the moment. But you read the text if –A gets you then we're all dead even Ezra, Toby, Caleb and Jason. I knew we shouldn't have got them involved. This is getting redicu-" She was cut off by Toby barging through the doors after finally working out what they were talking about. Spencer's eyes quickly averted from the floor to her boyfriend that was stood a few feet away from her with rage filling his eyes.

"Show me the text Spencer." He demanded. She had never seen him like this before so all of the girls knew that this was the last straw for Toby. Spencer handed over her phone with the text open for him to read; his eyes were darting over the screen before he looked up his face had been drained of all colour. "This is it; I don't give a shit what the bitch does to me but this is the final time she threatens you. I'm going over there now to end this once and for all. You four stay here and please look after her. I'm going to call the guys and we'll deal with this." He ran out of the auditorium looking for the office where he could find out what lesson Caleb was in.

"Mr Cavanaugh, what are you doing here?" The older lady said from behind the desk "Do you need some sort of paper work?"

"No I need to know what lesson Caleb Rivers is in please; it's an emergency."

"Oh okay; he's in Trig. Are you okay making your own way there?"

"Yes thank you" He was now running through the halls of the school searching frantically for where Caleb would be. Finally he looked into the tiny window of one of the doors and saw Caleb sat there looking like he was about to fall asleep. He barged the door open and watched as the dozing teenager jumped and woke up to see his best friend stood in the door way.

"Excuse me; please can I take Caleb? It's an emergency."

"What, no I don't care what it is you don't just barge in here and demand to take one of my students" replied the middle aged man stood at the front of the class. Caleb cleared his throat to get Toby's attention as he mouthed –A to him. Toby nodded in response.

"Sir I have to go, my girlfriend is in danger and I need to help her." He picked up his bag and ran out of the classroom after Toby. "Man what the hell happened? You look furious"

"I am; the girls got a text about half an hour ago saying that they were going to take Spencer down because she's the smartest one so once she's gone we're all easy targets."

"Shit, what are we doing now then?"

"We're going to get Ezra and Jason while the girls are still safe then we're going to the house. I've got Spencer's phone so is there any chance you can track the text on the way?"

"Sure thing man; hand it over" He took Spencer's phone and pulled his own out of his pocket connecting them with a blue wire. "Looks like we're heading towards Spencer's lake house"

_The lake house, why there? What's –A doing at the lake house? _

It suddenly dawned on Toby about something Spencer had said when they themselves were at the lake house. He remembered her saying something about Melissa taking a new boyfriend there. If Melissa was –A then he needed Spencer; she would be the only one with the capability of talking her down.

They were now climbing into Toby's truck on their way to Jason's work so they could explain it all and take him off to Hollis and do the same with Ezra.

"We need Spencer; Caleb call Hanna and tell her to get all of the girls to meet us at Spencer's lake house. But get her to set off in about 10 minutes so that we'll be there before them; we can't risk them being alone with –A." Caleb already had his phone up to his ear waiting for his girlfriend to pick up.

"Han baby; we need the four of you to drive up to Spencer's lake house and meet us there. We're on our way to get Jason and Ezra but please wait about 10 minutes or a bit longer so that we know we'll be there by the time you arrive... No baby we're not taking a vacation it's where I traced the last text –A sent to. Please do me a favour Hanna... Just stay safe all of you need to protect each other; can you promise me that? Thank you so much. I love you." He hung up his phone as they parked up at the side of the road of Jason's office.

"JASON" Toby shouted before he was even at the door; he was about to push it open when Jason flung it open looking confused at Toby's urgency. "We need you. –A wants to get Spencer for the last time; we need to go to the lake house now." By the time he had chance to finish his sentence Jason had been in and out of the office with his coat and keys.

"I'll take my car; I take it we're going to get Ezra now?" Toby nodded as he ran over to the truck and started it up

* * *

Hanna put the phone down on Caleb and went over to the three curious girls and explained all she had been told.

"Why do we have to go?" Spencer asked still trying to get her head round what she had just been told.

"I don't know but I'm scared." Hanna was shaking so violently "I've been wishing for this for so long but now the concept of actually ending this scares me." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"It's been 10 minutes; if we head back to Spencer's house and leave all of our cars there then we'll all go up in Spence's car." Emily suggested.

"Sure" Aria answered before they all got up to walk through the empty corridors of the school to go get into their separate cars.

* * *

About an hour later all of the girls fell out of Spencer's car that was now parked on the drive of the family lake house. There were three other cars parked in front of hers; she recognised Toby's truck and Jason's car but the one in front wasn't familiar to her. She finally remembered that Melissa was here for the week with some guy; at least she thought it was some guy.

Spencer could hear Toby's voice shouting at someone it wasn't until the other guy spoke back that she knew who it was. Looking through the living room window her suspicions were proved to be true when Wren was stood in front of her boyfriend trying his best to square up to him despite being a whole lot shorter than him. She ran up the steps at the front of the house and pushed the door open; her legs wouldn't carry her into the family room quick enough as she heard a fist collide with someone's face. Wren had thrown the first punch and a smug look took over his face as Toby refused to retaliate physically and continued to taunt the Brit.

"So I'm guessing it's either you or your pretty little girlfriend that's –A. Right now my bets are on you; Spencer was the only girl that had ever turned down your charm which would explain why you were targeting our relationship. Mind you Melissa did have the excuse of being angry at her sister for always being more of a catch with her partners. So right now I'm thinking you were in it together." Toby's face was greeted with a slap from Melissa.

"You have no idea what you're talking about you stupid little boy" the entire group could see just how scared she was in her eyes. Spencer stepped forward from her friends grasp and walking right into her sister's line of vision.

"Oh no, I think he's got it bang on. You never dropped the whole Wren thing then when Ian was killed you still had some weird connection with him. You've always been a pretty good actress Melissa and bravo you had us fooled. But how about you tell us now how you killed Ali; why did you do it Mel? Was it because he loved her more than you? You've always been a jealous person haven't you? Everything's just one giant competition. I wonder what mom and dad would think if they found out that their little girl was responsible for the death of her own husband and his bit on the side."

"I swear Spencer it's not what you think" Spencer could see that as hard as she tried her sister couldn't stop the tears falling down her cheeks. "I had nothing to do with Ali. I don't know who killed Ali. But I knew about –A because Wren told me; he was already part of it. I needed to get back at you but I only wanted to scare you; I would never have killed you Spence you're my little sister and I love you." She tried inching forward to pull her sister into a hug but instead was greeted by Jason pushing her away.

"You stay the hell away from my sister" His teeth were gritted teeth "You're no sister of mine"

"Oh shut up Jason; you don't have the right to play protective big brother you're not even our real brother" Melissa retorted.

"He has more of a right that you do." Spencer pushed her sister away from the pair.

"You have two minutes to tell me what you know about –A" Hanna was the first one of the other girls to speak as she pinned Wren up against the wall. The look of complete shock that had spread across his face was soon met with Caleb pushing Hanna out of the way and punching straight him in the nose.

"You heard what she said so fucking talk!" silence filled the room as everyone stared at Caleb in astonishment and snigger from Toby soon broke the silence. Blood was pouring out of Wren's broken nose which pleased Toby even more.

"I-I probably know about as much as Toby. He was in there longer than I was." There was a menacing look in his eye as he glanced towards Toby. "He was in it from the start, I only joined when I found out that Toby was part of it and was using Spencer."

Everyone turned to look at Toby who looked absolutely furious.

"You lying bastard." He was running towards Wren to finish off what Caleb had started but was pushed aside by Spencer who was now laying into Wren now.

"How DARE you accuse him of being in it from the start; you know as well as I do that Toby was only a part of it to keep me safe. This is all just some jealous attempt for you to get me isn't it? You pathetic little man." Wren was on the floor clutching his ribs and Spencer continued to kick him in the stomach. As much as Jason and Toby were enjoying seeing the man who had threatened to kill the one girl that meant so much to them both they knew they had to do something. Glancing at each other and nodding; they both moved forward and each grabbed one of the girl's arms so that she was flailing angrily in mid air. Once they placed her back on the ground Jason let go and left Toby to hold his broken little sister. Wren was trying to get back up off of the ground still clutching at his ribs when Jason pressed his foot in his chest pushing him back down to the floor so that he could kneel down beside him and whisper in his ear.

"Your wasted attempted on getting my sister is the last attempt you will ever make and I will make sure of it. If you go anywhere near her again you're a dead man. I think we all stand by that you sick twisted excuse of a man." When he picked himself up off the floor he turned to look at the rest of the group; Melissa was trying to get past Aria near the door so she could escape but was met with a swift slap from the tiny girl.

"That's what you get for threatening my best friend" She then continued to knee her in the stomach "and that's what you get for pretending to be –A"

Melissa tried to retaliate by straightening herself up and reaching out to grab a clump of Aria's long brown hair but was intercepted by Hanna's lightning reflexes.

"You NEVER go for the hair. That's a low shot." Using the advantage of having hold of Melissa's hand to her advantage she twisted it around so that it met to small of her back and used her own free hand to grab at the root of her opponents curly hair dragging her head back so that it was resting on her shoulder. "Now drop the phone"

No one else had seen the phone that Melissa had been clutching in her white knuckled fingers but Hanna drew all of their attention to it.

"Before I make you." She pulled a little harder on the grasp she had causing the phone to tumble to the ground. Hanna let go of her vice like grip on Melissa and picked the phone up passing it to Caleb so that he could get a head start of hacking it.

"You do know we could get the two of you arrested right? Breaking and entering; impersonating someone else and for sending death threats." Spencer spoke up confidently breaking out of Toby's grasp "But there's something that tells me you two don't want to be in that situation so I suggest you both go back to the hole you came from and continue your sick twisted life together. If anyone asks what happened to that pathetic excuse of a human over there you tell them he fell down the stairs. Are we clear?"

They couple nodded as Melissa ran over to her bleeding boyfriend so she could help him out to his car in the drive. They soon heard the car speed off into the distance as they finally all let themselves relax.

"Well that's one –A down; still got however many more to go" Caleb broke the silence as he took his girlfriends hand and pulled her into him so that he could hug her. The other two couples proceeded to copy them. They were all soon distracted by the notifications from their phones.

"_Who knew the 8 of you would be the ones to be helping me out. I owe you one. –A"_

It wasn't over just yet.


	11. You'll Be Safe And Sound

Chapter 11- You'll Be Safe And Sound

It was half past 4 in the morning and Spencer had only just gone to sleep; she couldn't help thinking about what would have happened if Toby didn't decide enough was enough and bring Melissa to a standstill. After she had managed to talk Toby into staying with her at least until she fell asleep because she didn't want to be alone they set up camp in Spencer's bedroom. Let's face it there wasn't really much talking involved in convincing Toby because he would do anything for those big brown eyes and her adorable pout.

"I don't want to sound like the clingy girlfriend or anything but would you please stay with me for the night? I'm terrified that Melissa will come straight through that door." Her eyes were wide open and Toby could see the fear that was residing there; she pouted her lips like she usually did if she was either not getting her own way or upset.

"Hey, you're not being a clingy girlfriend. You know I'd be honoured to stay the night" He smiled as he pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. "I will never leave you"

"Hey it's still pretty early; what do you think about making a fort" a childish look soon took over her features as she ran over to her bed and pulled off all the covers. "Bring me that chair over here" she pointed towards a wooden chair in the corner than held a few old teddies. Toby was intrigued as to how this was going to work; as a child he had never really made a fort or anything that a normal child would do. He picked the chair up and placed it exactly where Spencer had told him to put it. She pulled another chair into place at the other end of the bed forming a square out of the furniture then proceeded to drape one side of the duvet over the two bed posts continuing to lay it over the two chairs she had placed a few feet away from the bed.

"Baby, will you get me those sheets?" She pointed towards the large white sheets that were sitting on her dresser waiting to be incorporated somewhere within the structure of their fort. He picked them up and threw them at his waiting girlfriend who tied one corner of one of the sheets to the bed post nearest the wall and the other corner to the edge of the chair at the opposite side. She then used the other one to cover up the gap that was exposing the inside of the space.

"Do you need me to get anything else?" Toby asked as he watched his girlfriend go to work on stuffing a thick blanket within the walls of blankets and duvets.

"Yes, please can you go downstairs and in the kitchen cupboard below the sink should be a camping lamp and bring up some marshmallows or something" She answered him like she didn't even have to think about the essentials for a successful fort.

"Sure.." He began to walk downstairs completely unsure as to whether he should be quiet because her parents could be in. When he got down to the kitchen his question was answered by a piece of yellow paper stuck to the fridge. He picked it up and read it

_Spencer honey me and your father have decided to go to the city and help your sister to pack up her stuff from her house. We should be back in a few days. We left you some money where we usually leave it and I went shopping before we left so there's plenty of food. Feel free to have your friends or Toby over. Your father let Jason know that you were alone so if you need anything call him. I love you sweetheart. –Mom xo _

After reading the note he laughed at how brilliant Spencer's parents timing were; he was however confused about why they were there in the first place.

_Why the hell are they packing her stuff up? Was she going somewhere; or was she moving back in? _

His mind was racing but just as he was getting even more bewildered he was disturbed by Spencer shouting him from upstairs.

"Toby, have you got the stuff? Do you need me to come help you?"

"No, I'm fine" He went over to the cupboard under the sink and pulled out the lamp Spencer was talking about and headed over to the draw that he knew contained marshmallows and other sweets for when Spencer's blood sugar got low. She wasn't diabetic but she had always had trouble controlling her blood sugar so she always had sweets with her. He decided on a bag of marshmallows and some red vines; Spencer swore by those sweets they were like her saviour. Running back up the stairs eager to see what Spencer had turned their simple fort into. He turned into her room to see it lit up with fairy lights that were dangling on the inside. It was filled with Spencer's pillows and another blanket for them to sit under.

It took him a while to notice his girlfriend stood next to what she had created wearing nothing but a lacy black bra and a matching pair of knickers. She was stood swinging her hips and biting her thumb flirtatiously. He had never seen her looking this sexy.

"W-Wow" was just about all he could get out. "You look so, so hot"

Spencer smiled triumphantly at her boyfriend's seal of approval. She had spent the whole of Sunday wandering around Victoria's Secret in the mall trying to find the perfect lingerie to surprise Toby with Aria.

"Did you get what I asked?" She lowered her voice allowing a sultry sort of tone to come through knowing full well that she was enticing Toby. Her feet began to guide her forward to where Toby was stood glued to the spot.

_Oh god, do something Toby. What the hell are you doing? Your super hot girlfriend is parading around in front of you in nothing but underwear and all you can do is stare at her. You're probably creeping her out. Shit, she asked me a question. Come on all you have to say is yes. Why the hell is wrong with you? _

"Y-Yes"

_Right, that's better; maybe less of the stuttering next time. You're not illiterate. Oh god she's coming closer. Do something you idiot; kiss her. Why are you still frozen? Put one hand out and grab her. Can you manage that? _

He finally flung one hand out and grabbed Spencer's fore-arm that was reaching out to touch his chest. He pulled her straight into him and kissed her gently; knowing that he had just taken control of the situation he started to walk forward guiding the brunette backwards and pulling her down until they were laying inside the fortress. Toby had her pinned to the ground with her hands above her head as his lips began to stray away from her mouth along her jaw line and down her neck until he reached her collarbone where he started to nip gently at her skin.

"Toby?" She whispered through heavy breaths.

"Uhuh?" Was all that he could reply while he was still working on the mark he was leaving.

"I love you" She mumbled "But I'm not letting you have all the fun" she pulled her hands from out of Toby's grasp and pushed in his shoulder so that he was lying flat on his back. Her hands started to play with the hem of his t shirt; slowly pulling it up revealing more and more of his perfectly sculpted six pack. By the time his t shirt had passed his belly button she had flung her bare leg over his stomach so that she was straddling his hips and pulled his shirt up over his head flinging it through the tiny gap between each of the make shift walls. As she turned her head back to the task at hand she was caught in a powerful kiss from the blue eyed angel that was lying beneath her. It was her turn to tease him now as her lips abruptly left his putting a stop to their kiss and wandered down to his neck then carried on to his chest. She began placing soft kisses all over his stomach and chest.

_How the hell did you manage to get her; I mean look at her. She's absolutely perfect. I'm so in love with her. Jesus man; stop being such a girl and rock her world. Or maybe I should leave her too it for a bit._

Toby's mind was racing as Spencer removed herself from his stomach and began to unbuckle his jeans, he hadn't noticed just how tight his jeans had got until they were being pushed down to his ankles and ripped off by the beautiful girl that was currently undressing him. He knew exactly what she was trying to do as she looked him straight in the eyes and started to play with the waistband of his boxers.

_Come on man just take control. It's what she wants. _

He swiftly sat up so that their foreheads were touching and placed his arms on the small of her back. She could feel his gentle touch slowly working its way up to where her bra clasp was sitting; after a few seconds of him fiddling with it the clasp came undone and she allowed the straps to fall down off of her shoulders and fall in her lap. She was then greeting with a strong hand lifting her up so that he could lay her down beneath him. She noticed him taking a moment to assess her body before he realised that the only thing stopping him from having his way with her was the thin pieces of material that was covering up both of their "private areas". The feeling of soft kisses being placed all over her neck and chest soon made her heart flutter. His hips were grinding into hers tenderly.

Whenever Spencer and Toby were intimate it always seemed like Toby did everything within his power to make sure he was never rough with her and he never hurt her. Every time was just as special as the first in their case and Spencer wouldn't do anything to change that. It helped to keep the love that they felt for each other alive.

"I love you Spence" He whispered into her neck; Spencer saw this as her chance to remove the final item of clothing from her boyfriend's body so that he was fully naked. As soon as she did that Toby took his turn and practically ripped the almost see through material off of her body.

"I love you too" Before she knew it Toby was guiding himself inside of her and was thrusting his hips softly into Spencer's own. The couple let out soft moans which soon grew more intense as their pleasure increased.

"Toby" Spencer whispered between moans although she slowly got louder allowing Toby to see just how much he was satisfying her.

By the time the pair had finished proving their love to each other it was nearly 4 AM and Toby knew that Spencer needed to get at least some sleep because she had school in the morning. So after about 10 minutes of whispering what he had planned for their future together into her ear as they nestled down together in their fort where all was safe and no one could touch them; Spencer fell asleep in his arms; more in love than ever before.

**I thought you might all appreciate a happy chapter after the last one... I wanted to concentrate a bit more on Spencer and Toby. The next chapter should have some more excitement though. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! -Chloe :-)xx**


	12. You Can't Choose Your Family

**AN: Sorry that it's been a few days since I last uploaded but I had a migraine so there wasn't much I could do. Sorry if this one isn't exactly up to standards but I hope you enjoy it all the same. -Chloe :-)xx**

Chapter 12- You Can't Choose Your Family.

It was nearly a three weeks after the group found out about Melissa's connection with –A. Everyone that was at the lake house with Melissa and Wren were still trying to get their head's around what they had found out.

Spencer was sat on the large double bed at Toby's apartment waiting for him to get out of the shower. After the week they had spent together while Spencer's parents were in the city with her sister; they woke up one morning with a moving van parked outside the Hastings residence. Spencer was now a new addition to Toby's household because both of them knew that Spencer staying in that house wouldn't end well.

"Spencer, are you alright?" She hadn't noticed her boyfriend stood in the bathroom doorway with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. She could feel his eyes staring at the top of her head.

"Oh um yeah" She mumbled as she lifted her head up to offer him a small smile. He knew better than anyone that she was trying to cover up for how shocked she still was. "I was just thinking. Hey, how long have you been stood there?"

"Long enough to know that you are lying. Spencer you don't have to pretend that you're okay all the time. You're with me; I've seen you cry before. Being hurt isn't a sign of weakness." He was now sat next to the brunette continuing to pull her into his warmth. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Her big brown eyes were glued to his own baby blue ones. Soon enough there was a single tear falling down her burning red cheek. As she hung her head showing him that she was ashamed of showing him any form of emotion; she was a Hastings which meant she had to be strong, no one could see her like this. Not even Toby. However he made it so easy for her to let all her walls down and to let him in.

"I just can't believe she did it Toby. She knew how scared –A made me and she used that against me just to get revenge." She was trying to wipe away the tears that were falling so rapidly "I guess it could have been worse. She could have really hit me where it hurts."

"What do you mean?" He used the hand that wasn't rubbing protective circles into the small of Spencer's back to lift her head up and stare deep into her mocha eyes.

"You Toby, she could have got you. If I'd have found at that she had even kissed you it would have ruined me. That would have been if she wanted me to kill her though. The bitch knows my weakness. You're my weakness Toby." Her eyes were nearly the same colour of her cheeks as she started to cry even more.

"Spencer she could never get to me. What makes you think I would want her anyway? I already have the most perfect girlfriend I could ever ask for and after going nearly three months without you. I could never do it again." He tore his eyes away from hers to place a gentle kiss on the top of her hair.

"Toby she's a Hastings; we are all the same. We don't give up until we get what we want. She wouldn't give up until I was broken."

"And I'm a Cavanaugh; you know me Spencer. Once I have what I want I won't let anyone take it away from me and that even stands for a Hastings." He smiled at her so sweetly that her heart began to melt.

"I love you so much Toby. Please don't ever let anything get between us?" She let her head fall onto his chest as she tried to get her emotions in check.

"You know I would never let that happen. I need you more than you know." He kissed her temple to prove to his girlfriend that he would never stop loving her. "But right now, we have somewhere to be. Aria will kill us if we're late."

Spencer picked herself up off the bed and began to walk towards to bathroom before turning around and saying "Another Hastings trait is that we are _never _late" Then hurried off to get into the shower.

About half an hour later they pulled up outside Ezra's apartment block with Aria's brother Mike. When they had all got back from their trip to the lake Aria had run into some trouble at home after she found out that her dad had started seeing Meredith again and that she was going to be moving in. After her mum had moved out and the divorce had come through Aria had known that something like this would happen but she had no idea it would be this soon. After giving her father the ultimatum he so desperately needed she decided that she would make the decision for him and move into Ezra's apartment.

"Do you know what kind of mood she's in?" Mike asked shyly before they all got out of the truck. "I mean, will she hate me for forcing myself in there like this?"

"She'll be pleased to see you and surely you know that she will do everything in her power to make sure that you don't have to stay there." She took the boys hand and stroked it gently to boost his confidence. "Come on, let's go in."

Spencer didn't even need to knock on the door before it was flung open and she was pulled into her tiny best friends arms.

"Thank god you're here!" She looked like she hadn't bothered to get ready this morning although there were streaks of mascara down her face to prove that she had been wearing makeup. "My dad rang about half an hour ago to say that Mike had run away; all of his stuff's gone! He won't answer his phone and I don't know what to do."

"Aria calm down! I'm sure he's perfectly fine; please stop worrying" She held her friend at arm's length and used her thumb to wipe away the black marks under her eyes.

"How can you say that he's fine? No one can get hold of him. I'm going out of my mind."

"Well there was no need to." A new voice spoke up before its owner appeared behind Spencer's shoulder. He was greeted by Aria's hand striking the side of his face as she tried to comprehend what was going on. Subsequently she pulled him into her and hugged him with fresh tears now streaming down her face.

"Well you best all come in; you have some explaining to do" She finally released her little brother from her grip and moved aside to let them all in. Ezra was at the counter making mugs of coffee for all of their visitors. "Sit down; I'll help Ezra bring the drinks over."

About two minutes later they were all sat around the kitchen table listening to Mike explain what had happened.

"I'm so sorry for coming here Aria; I didn't know where else to go. I would have gone to mom but she wasn't answering her phone and she wouldn't understand anyway."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't mom understand?"

"Because it was about Meredith. You're the only person that knows what she's doing and I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first."

"What the hell has she done to you?"

"After I woke up this morning I went downstairs to talk to dad about sorting things out with you. I hate seeing you two like this and I needed someone to rely on but with you out of the house I couldn't exactly talk to you about it. Anyway, I told him that if he was willing to choose Meredith over you then he obviously didn't have his priorities straight. I said that if nothing was done about it then he would have lost both of his kids and it would be all his fault. Obviously with dad being dad he told me to stop being stupid and it was because I hadn't taken my meds that I was being so ridiculous and stormed out."

"What did she have to do with it then?"

"Well once dad had left for work she came downstairs to make herself breakfast and after hearing everything that I had just said to him about it all she threatened me."

"She- She what?"

"She told me that she would make it easy for me; it was either I told dad that I was fine with all this and with those two getting married or she would go to necessary lengths to remove any obstacles. She picked up my meds and said that it would be easy to make it look like I had gone back into a state of depression the next time dad was away and for me to have over dosed."

"She said she'd kill you? What the fuck? I swear to god if she lays one finger on you I will take the bitch down." The rage that was taking over her body was visible to everyone in the room. "What do you want me to do? Are you going back?"

"I don't want to. That's why I came here. I get that you have no room but I need somewhere to go and I have no money. I can't go back in there Aria; what will she do to me?" No one had ever see Mike cry before but they could see he was desperate.

Spencer looked at Toby with her eyes as wide as they could go and she knew exactly what she was suggesting; he nodded her head in approval.

"Ahem." The other three that were trying to figure out arrangements for where Mike could go looked up at Spencer and Toby who had stood up from their seats.

"You can come stay with us; at Toby's house" Spencer smiled weakly at Mike who looked completely shocked.

"A-are you sure? I mean Ezra said that he was thinking of getting a new place since Aria had moved in" Ezra looked at Mike completely shocked; it was the first time he had ever referred to him by his first name. He usually just called him Mr Fitz or avoided saying his name all together.

"Well we're not guaranteeing it will be comfortable but I have a sofa bed you can crash on. I mean I would have let you take my bed but considering that I'm in the same position as Ezra I need to make sure that Spencer's comfortable first." Mike nodded at him in appreciation.

"I get that man; you don't get how much this would mean to me"

"I swear Spence, he will only be there until we can get a place big enough. I'll get a job and so will Mike. He can pay you for food and anything else so it won't be him just sponging off you." Mike nodded vigorously.

"I'll even clean the apartment on a weekly basis. I don't want you both to think that it's just free living for me."

"Well it's sorted; I'll drive you over to your dad's so you can pick up your stuff. I don't want Aria going because I'm scared of what she might do" Ezra stood up and went to get his car keys.

"Hey, I'll come too. You could probably do with an extra pair of hands and the truck will be better for your stuff."

Spencer and Aria were now sat on the sofa trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Aria you never actually told me why it was so important that you moved out? You said something about making your dads decision easier but surely you knew he would choose you?"

"Um yeah, I never told you the other part..." She looked at her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap. "She threatened me too"

"What? What did she say?"

"She said that if I didn't make this easy for my dad then she would tell the police about our 'inappropriate relationship'. I couldn't let her do that so I guess I just let her win."

"What about now? She's threatening Mike too. You have to do something Aria; she can't get away with this! Your dad is losing everything that is important to him because she's a phsyco bitch!"

"I know, I know that better than anyone but Ezra and Mike are two of the most important people in my life at the moment and you know that if she told the police he would go to jail and I can't have that. This isn't a game to her; she would kill anyone that tries to get in her way."

Ezra, Toby and Mike had arrived at the Montgomery house. Ezra was the first one to get to the front door. After knocking violently trying to get whoever was in the house's attention. Meredith flung the door open with a sly smile plastering her face.

"Well well, the prodigal son returns. I guess you told your sister and her pathetic little friends what I said to you then. I think you all ought to know that if you ruin this for me I will make all of your lives hell."

"Oh, I don't think that's possible. We're already in hell as it is." Toby was the first one to speak to the blonde that occupied the doorway. "Now if you'll excuse us we're here to get Mike's stuff. He's moving in with me and my girlfriend for a while."

The three men pushed past her small body so that they were stood in front of her.

"Oh and by the way; this isn't over. We know things that could make even your filthy skin crawl." Ezra's face was only inches away from his opponent's. "You never knew who you were playing with but now the game is on."


	13. Guess Who's Back

Chapter 13- Guess Who's Back

Spencer, Toby and Mike were all sat around the kitchen table in their apartment. After Mike having lived with them for nearly a month now they had figured out ways in which it would never become too cramped.

"So Mike, have you planned to go see any apartments with Aria and Ezra yet?" Spencer asked politely. She had been glad to help her friends out in their time of need but she had to admit one of the perks of living with Toby was that they had time to themselves all the time. Aria always tried to make it so that they had their own time by having Mike have dinner with her and Ezra most nights but it wasn't quite the same; there had been numerous times when Mike would just walk into the apartment as the couple were getting 'intimate'.

"Oh yeah, we're going to look at an apartment near school at the weekend. Hopefully I should be out of your hair soon enough." He smiled at Spencer after he answered her question. "I owe you both big time for this. Even I didn't think I'd be here this long."

"Well, I kind of owed your family after I intruded when I found out about Jason. I get that sometimes you need to make other arrangements." Spencer laughed.

"Hey, I'm just happy to help out plus I'd do anything for Spencer and she wanted to do this so I was on board." Toby joined in their conversation as he put a bowl of salad in the middle of the table. "It's been great having a guy around as well. After living with Spencer for nearly a month before it was a great opportunity." Spencer hit him playfully on the arm pretending to be annoyed at his comment.

"Just because I like living somewhere with order does not mean I'm a nightmare to live with!" She watched as the guys exchanged glances before laughing at what she had just said.

"Spence, there's having order than having OCD" Mike was obviously siding with Toby on this one. Due to the three spending so much time in such a small space together they had almost become a family. Toby treated Mike like he was his brother that he never had; they would sit and play video games together while Spencer worked in hers and Toby's bedroom. Spencer and Mike however had a bizarre relationship; it was like Mike was her older brother despite him being younger than her. He treats her like he does Aria.

The five of them all had one thing in common; they didn't really have a relationship with their parents. Spencer hadn't spoken to her mom and dad since they brought Melissa home with Wren in tow. Aria and Mike made it clear to their dad that while Meredith was around they were staying well away from them; their mom was living in California teaching at a high school there. She had been offered the job by one of the principles friends that happened to be the principle of that school and due to her not living at home anymore she took it. Toby only spoke on the phone with his dad every other week since he moved into the loft but since he found out that Spencer was living with him pretty much all communication stopped. Finally, Ezra hadn't spoken to his mom since she tried to bribe Aria out of his life after claiming that she was trouble. His dad had died a few months after the run in with his mom due to stress.

"Well then, I'm sorry my tidying offends you both so much. I guess I'll just have to move back in with my parents, my phsyco sister and her obsessive fiancé. You'd love that wouldn't you Toby." She looked over at the scruffy blue eyed boy that was sat next to her and winked.

"mhmm, Wren getting to see you before I do every day? Sounds brilliant." He leaned over to kiss his girlfriends cheek trying not to make it awkward for the other member of their tiny family.

"You do know that I see her before you most days don't you?" Mike laughed trying to make Toby jealous because it amused him and Spencer so much. "I sometimes get to make her coffee while you're all tucked up in bed after a long night drive home."

"The last time I checked you weren't a sleazy British bombshell that was obsessed with wrecking my relationship" His comment although serious was lighthearted. The other two had heard much worse come out of Toby's mouth on the subject of Wren.

Their meal was soon disturbed by Spencer's phone ringing on the counter. She turned around so that she could lean back and pick it up; glancing at the called I.D in the process. A tiny picture of Aria flashed up on screen as she pressed the green button.

"Hey Aria; what's up?" She looked at Mike with a confused look plastered over her face. "He did what?" Soon enough Spencer had hung up the phone placing it on the table next to her plate.

"Spence, what's up?" Mike spoke up trying to figure out what had just happened.

"S-she said that y-your dad just went round to Aria and Ezra's and tried to beat the shit out of Ezra. He said that he'd threatened to kill Meredith when you went to pick up your stuff. Is that true or is the bitch crazy?"

"Oh God." Mike's face went from being as happy as it was prior to the phone call to how it was the day he came knocking on Toby's apartment door begging for them to help him. "I wouldn't say he threatened her as such. He told her that if she was playing a game she had picked the wrong people to play it with. Why had she picked the wrong people? I didn't get it."

"How could he be so stupid?" Spencer looked at Toby as she asked the question. "Does he not know how much trouble we're already in? He could have just made it ten times worse!"

"Spencer she had no idea what he was talking about. She's not who we should be worrying about. Anyway nothing's happened since that day to any of us." Toby was trying to reassure the brunette that was gradually getting angrier.

"Does anyone want to explain what the hell's going on here?" Mike was completely oblivious to what had happened with –A so to him they were being incredibly sketchy.

"Oh, Toby should we tell him? Chances are he's going to get dragged into this soon enough anyway." Spencer looked concerned about Mike's question. It was obvious that there was something they were all hiding.

"You know what; I'll make it easy for you if it means that you're not in danger. I don't want to know." His young face smiled at Spencer like he smiled at Aria showing how much she meant to him. Toby patted him on the back causing his glance to change from the brown eyed beauty to the blue eyed manly figure sat on the other side of him.

"Thanks man; we really appreciate it. You'll find out soon enough but you can't know now." Toby's tone was thick and serious; Mike had never seen this side of Toby before and it scared him. There was a hint of fear lacing his voice and he knew that there was something seriously wrong.

* * *

It was 3 days later and Aria had invited Toby and Spencer along to view apartments with the other three. Everyone knew that if anyone was going to be great at picking housing it would be Spencer and Toby; she had the eye for seeing any potential that could be made to make it into a proper home not just somewhere that they all lived. Toby however could see what would need to be done and be able to tell them how cost effective it would be. They were the ultimate dream team.

"So Spencer; do you know how long you'll be staying with Toby? Or are you planning on going back into the icy grasp of the Hastings house again." Ezra's choice of words on explaining Spencer's family seemed harsh but she knew just how true it was.

"I could stay with him for as long as he'll have me; I actually look forward to going home. At the moment Toby and Mike are the best people I could be living with." Spencer's answer was sincere and she didn't really want it to be heard by anyone other than Ezra.

"For as long as I'll have you? Spencer you can stay with me forever if it was up to me." Toby's arms were snaking around her tiny waist and his head was lowered onto her shoulder he placed a gentle kiss on her neck as they looked out of the window that took up the entire living room wall. Ezra cleared his throat as he turned around to greet his girlfriend and her brother.

"What is the verdict then guys?" Aria and Ezra were stood with her arms looped through his and their other hands were tangled together in front of them. "Do you approve?"

"Well the fact that it's a new built means that you have absolutely nothing to do to it other than make it more your own. I say go for it." Toby was the first one to offer up his opinion which pleased the couple greatly.

"I love it; it's so modern yet it's so comfortable and inviting. Like Toby said you wouldn't have to do much too it either and you're only round the corner from us." Spencer seemed more excited about the fact that she wouldn't have to travel the whole 10 minutes it took to get to their current apartment to see her best friend.

"This place is amazing! When can we move in?" Mike laughed as he joked about moving in; he knew it would take a while for the financing to go through so it would be at least another few weeks.

"I'm glad you all approve because we already bought it. With moms help to put the deposit down because she appreciates that we're in a pretty bad situation. We can move in whenever we want." Aria giggled as she shared her news with her best friends and little brother. Their reactions made it all worth it as Mike ran up to her and hugged her for what seemed like a lifetime before he moved on to hug Ezra.

Spencer looked at Toby in complete surprise as a grin soon plastered her face; she knew that this meant the apartment was now completely hers and Toby's again with no awkward encounters. However she couldn't help but feel sad that her time with her small, dysfunctional family was coming to an end. Toby put her arm around his shoulder as he pulled her in close.

"I'm going to miss him." He whispered in her ear to show her that she wasn't the only one that was sad. "But think about the time we can have together. They're only over the road as well."

"I know and don't get me wrong I'm looking forward to the 'us' time but you have to admit; we made a great family." She chuckled as she thought of all the memories they had made in the past month. "I guess we'll just have to become a big family of 9"

"What's up Spence? You look upset. Have you changed your mind?" The sadness that laced Aria's voice as she tried to figure out why her best friend had suddenly gone from being on cloud 9 to looking like she was about to cry.

"Oh no; I'm not sad" Spencer laughed as she tried to keep the tears back "I'm just going to miss him that's all. We both got used to having him around now we have no idea what it's going to be like with just the two of us."

Before Mike had moved into the apartment neither Toby nor Spencer had any idea what it was like to have someone thrown into their lived so unexpectedly but to then form such a strong connection with them. Actually they both knew, better than anyone since that was how they found each other. But they both knew full well that this was a temporary arrangement. Then in one day the one person that they had gotten used to hearing talking on the phone at 1 o'clock in the morning, or making coffee as soon as he woke up for school because the late nights were wearing him out. It was the simple things that made it so hard for Spencer to let go of; she felt like a parent that stood at the door as they watched their child take their first steps into kindergarten.

"Hey Spencer, don't cry. I'll only be round the corner; you know that right? I'll even come round once a week to grace you with my presence for dinner. I got used to being around you two as well. You two will always be like family to me. Don't you ever forget that Spence." He offered as he tried to comfort her before pulling her into a hug. Aria had always explained Mike as being older than his years. He always knew how to cheer the people that meant most to him up and Spencer had gotten used to that on the nights that Toby was away working in Yardley. It was nights like that when she seriously appreciated the company.

Toby and Spencer had left the other 3 members of their party and were strolling down through the streets of Rosewood. After having such an emotional afternoon due to the idea of Mike leaving the apartment she decided that she need some Toby time.

"From the way I was acting then anyone would think I was pregnant with hormones all over the place." Spencer joked.

"Let's hope not just yet" Toby laughed "I'm all for us having kids but considering that you're only just going 18 next month could prove to be pretty hard for us." He placed a kiss on the top of the beautiful brunette's head and smiled at the thought of them one day having kids together. Their moment was ruined by Spencer's phone vibrating in her pocket notifying her of the text she had just received.

"_Well, considering that your boyfriend thinks you are all in hell; I think it's about time I showed you what the devil could really do. Strap yourselves in bitches and get ready for the ride of your lives. -A"_

"T-Toby..." She looked up into his eyes; he was about as shocked as he was. "The bitch is back!"

**Dun dun dun..  
I know that the last few have been focusing on other stuff but now -A's back and there's a whole lot of drama. **

**Please review guys, tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it!**

**-Chloe :-)xx**


	14. I Hate To Inform You

Chapter 14- I Hate To Inform You

"We need to call everyone and get them to meet us at the apartment. If this is the start of a whole new battle then we need to pull together." Toby could see the fear in Spencer's deep brown eyes as she said this. "I'll call Jason and Aria you call Caleb."

"And what exactly should I be telling him?" He was still confused about what had just happened but he could see how scared his girlfriend was.

"Tell him that he needs to get Hanna and to meet us at our apartment. It's important." About 2 minutes later Spencer was on the phone to her older brother. Ever since he found out about Mona threatening Spencer and he friends he had gone into over protective brother mode; when Melissa posed as –A he didn't want to let Spencer out of his sight but things called him away.

"Hi, Jason. No please just let me talk; you need to get to Toby's apartment as soon as possible. It's important." The beep that sounded at the end of the phone confirmed that the alarm in Jason's head had gone off and he would be by his sister's side as soon as possible.

"Caleb said that he's with Hanna and Emily so they're all on their way over. We best get back so that we're there to meet them."

* * *

In the truck on the way back from the town Spencer had gotten hold of Aria and after debating whether or not Mike should be involved in this situation they decided that he had every right to know. By the time they had arrived back at their apartment it was about 5pm and people were still in the coffee shop below. Hanna, Caleb and Emily were all huddled at the top of the stairs waiting for Toby and Spencer to arrive.

"Dude, you could have got here a bit quicker. I swear if that guy looked at Hanna one more time I would have gone crazy." Caleb glanced down at the older guy that was sat at a table in the corner. "No one looks at her like that."

The other four looked at Caleb with smirks on their faces. After all the time they had known the sketchy brunette they had never once seen him get this protective over Hanna.

"Aw baby, I love it when you get jealous." Hanna was the first one to break the silence that had quickly become unbearably awkward. Before their conversation could continue about how "hot" the couple thought each other were; Aria burst through the door with Ezra, Mike and Jason in tow.

"What the hell is going on Spencer?" Aria shouted as she entered the apartment "It's either someone just died or you found out your pregnant."

Spencer and Toby shifted awkward glances at each other which they hoped would go unnoticed. After their discussion before Spencer received the –A text it seemed like everyone was talking about babies. Jason shouting in Toby's direction proved that their looks towards each other hadn't slipped under the radar.

"What the hell man, did you get my sister pregnant?" Jason had barged past Ezra to square up to Toby. Despite the boy with the blue eyes being considerably taller than Jason, they both matched up strength wise. Jason pushed Toby hard in the chest to prove that he was willing to kick his ass.

"No, what? no! I swear I didn't get your sister pregnant! But you might want to hear her out. It's not me you should be angry at..." Everyone looked at Spencer like she had just killed someone right in front of them; all of them were scared about what was about to leave her mouth. It took her a few seconds to think about how to word the news but after stringing a sentence together to make it sound perfectly normal.

"-A's back and he/she/it is going to make our lives hell" She blurted out before thinking about how she bad she had made it sound. Well it was bad there was no way to make it any better but she could have at least said it nicely so that they could ease into it.

"W-What? How do you know?" Emily was the first one to speak up; she knew they despite them all wanting to wish it wasn't true something had to be done about it.

"Well, w-when we were in town going to get food I got the text. At first I thought it could just be a joke but who else would know about what Toby said to Meredith?" Spencer's voice shook as she tried to force the tears back. There were only a few people in the room that had seen Spencer cry before and they had all become aware of the signs. Toby rushed over from where he was standing next to Jason, to his girlfriend's side to offer her comfort while she figured out what else to say. Mike and Aria pulled together at the sight of Spencer's eyes watering. They both knew they had to distract everyone while she composed herself.

"Right, before everyone gets too deep into whatever this is, we're going to get food and have tea or coffee or whatever. You can't work all this out on an empty stomach." Aria was the voice of reason for the group because amongst all the stress of what Spencer had just told them they had all forgotten just how hungry they were. "Mike, go put the kettle on and bring a menu; I'm thinking pizza." Everyone nodded at her decision because none of them had the strength to put what they were thinking aside for even a minute.

* * *

Once the food was decided on and ordered Spencer ran off into the bathroom knowing that she needed to be away from the group for a few minutes before the tension became too much.

"Knock knock?" Aria was stood at the door with a huge mug of coffee that Toby had bought her as a joke. "Thought you might like a swimming pool of coffee?" The small smile that her best friend was holding proved to be a comfort for her. After everything that –A had done to her, to Toby and to all of her friends they had all stayed stronger than ever. After the mug had been placed on the bathroom counter she was pulled into a hug; regardless of the fact that she had to crouch down quite a bit, it was the most comfortable she had felt since the text came.

"Spencer, listen to me. –A might be back and yes we're all scared but we are all here, we're together and we're going to get through this. I know that this is harder for you and Toby than it is for the rest of us because you two are always the targets. But I want you to know that every single one of us in this apartment will do everything in our power to keep you safe. Most of all, we're going to find out who the hell –A is and take the bitch down. I don't care how long it takes. But right now, we have to go back out there; have something to eat and I know for a fact that my little brother, well _our _ little brother is out there completely in the dark. He loves you Spence, we all love you. We're the Hastings-Montgomery-Fitz-Cavanaugh-Marin-Fields-DeLaurentis-Rivers family; we get through everything" Aria's combination of their names to name their big family had lifted Spencer's spirits considerably because although Spencer's only blood relation out there was Jason she felt that every single one of them was family. Maybe not Toby though, because that would be weird. She let out a small chuckle at the last thought before picking up her bucket of coffee and walked back out into the living room feeling like she was ready to take on the world.

Everyone had found somewhere to sit in the living room of the small apartment so it was already pretty cramped but Toby and Ezra had got the two best seats on the sofa with Mike crammed between them; they waited for the two brunette beauties to finish their talk. As soon as Spencer was stood at the door Toby looked up at her lovingly and patted his knee inviting her to come sit on him. After she had followed his instructions and was sat comfortably with his arms wrapped around her protectively, she could feel Toby's warm breath on the back of her neck and it made the whole situation a lot easier to deal with.

"You okay?" Toby whispered in her ear while they were listening in on their friend's hectic conversations.

"mhmm, I will be. Aria made me realise something that I will never forget." She moved her hips so that she could slide into the small gap between her boy friend and the chair arm with her legs were resting over Toby's and her feet perched on Mike's knee.

"And what would that be?" His big blue eyes bore into the side of her head as he waited for her to answer.

"That I have the best family in the world" A smile broke onto Toby's face which she mimicked. "I love you Toby."

"I love you too Spencer." He kissed her delicately before they both realised that the room had gone increasingly quiet.

"Why the hell can't you be like that?" Hanna hit Caleb playfully before settling back down into the nook of his arm. Spencer and Toby both laughed as they tried to cover up their embarrassment but neither of them really cared.

After a few minutes of silence there was a knock on the door which caused everyone to dig into their pockets and pull out the money they had offered to chip in. Mike paid for the pizza and soon enough they were all sat back in their places ready to get down to business.

"Right, now that we all have food is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Mike questioned. "It would be pretty good if I knew who fuck this –A person is." He was greeted with a slap on his left arm from Aria. "What the hell was that for?"

"Language!" She exclaimed which caused everyone else in the group to laugh; Aria was the one that probably swore the most despite being one with the biggest vocabulary, after Ezra of course. "But yeah, we'll tell you; I have to warn you it's a long story and it might make you rethink how you feel about all of us. Well apart from me. You have to love me"

"Okay, just get on with it then."

"Spence why don't you start? You're probably the best at explaining whatever the hell is happening to us."

"Sure" She muttered as she lifted herself up into a more comfortable position on Toby's lap and began to recount exactly how it all had started. "Well, obviously you know about Ali going missing and that part of it. But the bit you don't know is that about 2 days before Ali's body was found we" She gestured towards herself, Aria, Emily and Hanna before she continued to explain. "All got texts off of some mysterious person that claimed to know all of our secrets. At first none of us knew that all of us were getting them because we weren't exactly close. It must have been at Ali's funeral when we finally spoke to each other about it, after that it all got worse. They started threatening to ruin everything we cared about; apart from in Aria's case it wasn't just a threat. –A told your mom about your dad's affair and outed Emily. Then when me and Toby got together they did everything in their power to break us up. We got these creepy chucky dolls and mine told me to keep Toby safe so I made Emily tell him that I had been cheating on him with Wren just so that he'd stay away from me. Oh and Dr. Sullivan figured out who –A was and got kidnapped and Toby had to go find her and bring her back once Mona was put into Radley and the last thing you should probably know is that we think –A killed Ian and made it look like he'd committed suicide. Basically, we're in one huge mess." Everyone else went from looking at Spencer as she explained it all to staring at Mike expecting him to say something.

"Wait, so how did Jason, Ezra, Toby and Caleb all find out?"

"Well when Mona revealed herself to me then got put into Radley. We all thought it was safe to tell them put apparently we weren't safe. Then we found out a few months ago that Toby was one of them, but we don't talk about that because it was to get answers. Since you've been plunged into our world we thought you had the right to know; just so you're aware."

"What? Toby? Well surely that means that you had direct access to this –A person? I mean you were working with them?" Toby cleared his through as Mike referred to him being part of the A team.

"It was never really that easy, Mona gave me all the orders so I never got to meet whoever it was that gave them out. As many times as I tried to gain their trust I was just greeted with more orders from Mona."

"Oh, the other day you said something about Melissa and –A and that being the reason why you're living here Spencer, what was that about?"

"A few weeks before you came to live with us we all went to the lake house after Caleb traced a text from –A there. When we got there Toby was having a standoff with Wren and Melissa was there too. She'd never forgiven me for kissing Wren and Ian so she was sending me death threats; we still have no idea if she would have gone through with them."

"Actually, I want to know what she was thinking other than being jealous when she sent those texts. Maybe you should go see her Spence?" Hanna offered out of curiosity. "I mean, don't you want to know if she would have acted on what she said? Because if she would then she needs help!"

"Fine, I'll go talk to her. She can't just come back here and expect everything to be fine again; she's been having it pretty easy since she got back."

"Spencer, you're not going by yourself. Even if your parents are there I'm not risking that. I'll come with you." Toby tightened his grasp protectively as he said that. "Plus I want to find out what Wren actually knows, not just some bullshit excuse"

"Fine we'll go see her tomorrow; then we'll all meet back here and talk about what happens from there." Spencer looked around the room that she hadn't noticed was nearly pitch black other than the small lamp that was on a timer next to the TV. "Jesus, what time is it? 10:30. I guess we should wrap this up for the night. I'm knackered." She pushed herself up off of Toby's lap and began to stretch; her actions were mimicked by Aria, Emily and Hanna.

"Well, I'll help you tidy up in here before me and Ezra go" Aria picked up all the mugs and walked them into the kitchen on a tray. "You guys go; we have some stuff to sort out here about living arrangements"

Jason came over to Spencer to hug her before he left.

"Have I ever told you how proud I am to call you my sister?" Jason whispered into the top of her hair "We're going to do everything possible to finish this for you, for all of us. I love you Spence"

"I love you too Jason. Now go before it gets too late and you end up passing out in bed with Mike." Spencer laughed as she pushed him playfully out of the door.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra and Mike had all discussed when it would be best for them to move and the couple had left. The three of them were now stood in the living still trying to gather what had happened this evening.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night guys" Spencer padded off into hers and Toby's bedroom to get changed and climb into bed. Toby and Mike were now stood looking around the room to see if anything needed clearing away before Toby went to bed.

"Hey Toby, is it alright if I go stay with my mom at her hotel tonight? She text me earlier saying that she had a spare bed if I wanted it. I gathered you two could use to space tonight." Mike flicked through his text to find the one from his mom that he'd received earlier to prove that he wasn't lying.

"Sure, how you going to get there? Do you want a lift?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? Mom doesn't exactly have a car since she got here so she can't exactly pick me up."

"Hey it's no problem; I think Spencer and Aria would kill me if anything happened to you."

* * *

It had just turned 11 when Toby got back to the apartment and he expected Spencer to be asleep by now. She'd had a long day so she would usually be passed out in their bed. To his surprise he opened the door to a piece of folded up paper on the counter; his heart leapt into his mouth as he remembered the last time this had happened. As he opened the piece of paper there was only a sentence taking up the entire sheet.

_"Come get me." _Toby was confused but he knew better than to ignore Spencer's request. He followed a path that had been made out of rose petals; he expected them to stop as he reached their bed but they carried on going to the door that led to the bathroom. There was quiet music playing in their bedroom that drowned out the dull sound of the shower but he had picked up on it. He flung the door open and there she was; only covered up with a short white towel that was reached the top of her thigh, her hair pulled back into a messy bun with a few strands dangling out of the hair tie. She knew that she was driving him crazy as she slowly removed her towel and stepped into the shower; she proceeded to hide her bare body with the shower curtain.

"Are you going to come get me then?" Her voice had lowered a few octaves as she said this before biting her lip teasingly. The clothes that he was wearing were the only barrier between him and the most beautiful girl in the world that was currently in his shower. There were items of clothing flying everywhere as he rushed to go join his girlfriend in the hot stream of water.

It ended up being a long night of the pair getting lost in each other's bodies as they enjoyed the time they were given to spend together. It was the most perfect night either of them had ever experienced. When they finally fell asleep at the small hours of the morning it seemed to be over too soon.

**This one was a bit longer than usual and pretty hectic. I'm sorry if the beginning seemed a bit sketchy, I wasn't entirely sure how to start it. Please, please, pleaseeeee review guys. I want to know that you think! -Chloe :-)xx**


	15. Please Read :-)

Hi guys.

This isn't a proper chapter; I want your opinion about whether or not I should carry this story on. I'm not getting many reviews so I don't really know what you guys think about it. Tell me if you want to me to carry it on or not.

Thank you  
Chloe :-)xx


	16. You're Going Down

Chapter 15- You're Going Down.

After being talked into going to see Melissa by Hanna the previous night; Spencer and Toby found themselves walking up the familiar pathway to the Hastings' house. It was hit and miss as to whether anyone would actually be in but they were willing to take that chance. Spencer knocked on the door loud enough so that whoever was in the house would know of their presence. About two minutes later Veronica Hastings was stood in front of them over the threshold.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" the middle aged woman asked, a look of confusion covering her face.

"We're here to talk to Melissa. It's important." Spencer was trying to hide the fact that she was completely overwhelmed by the presence of her mother of whom hadn't spoken to her since she left to Toby's about two months previously. "Is she in?"

"Yes, she is. I'll go get her. You know you're allowed in right? This is your house too."

"This stopped being my house when Melissa moved back in; I'm only here to get information then I'm very much out of here."

"Fine, I'll go get her but I want to talk to you before you go please. There are still some things you have to explain to me."

"Ok." Spencer mumbled as Veronica turned back into the house to find her eldest daughter. She turned to look at Toby so that she could remember exactly why they were here; if he wasn't with her she would have probably tried to run away by now.

"Thank you for being here Toby." She flashed him a small smile as he pulled her into his waist and nodded towards the door where Melissa and Wren were standing.

"What the hell is this about?" Melissa snarled in the direct of the couple standing on the doorstep.

"So nice to see you too Melissa, I'm doing fine thanks." Both sisters were shooting daggers at each other. "We best go into the barn if you don't want mom to hear what we're talking about."

"Fine."

Soon enough all four of them were sat in the barn that Spencer had designed; anger was suddenly building up inside of her as she saw Melissa and Wren sat looking like they'd done nothing wrong. Her finger nails were digging into Toby's hand as she tightened her grasp trying not to lose control.

"Ow Spence" He whispered in her ear hoping that if she heard how she was hurting him it would help her calm down.

"Right, I think the both of you owe us an explanation." Spencer's voice rose as she said this. "Maybe you should start with what possessed you to do such a thing?"

"Oh and Wren we don't want some bullshit story about how I was there first. We all know that wasn't true." Toby cut in.

"Why the hell should I explain myself to you?" Wren growled, it seemed like he was trying to make himself sound more masculine than Toby. As soon as he spoke he was greeted with a slap on the leg by Melissa "What the hell was that for?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. We do owe them an explanation. We did a horrible thing to them Wren and we could actually be in a lot of trouble." Spencer never thought she'd be grateful about Melissa being the voice of reason but for once it made her feel like they were getting closer to the truth. Melissa cleared her throat before she started talking.

"Before I tell you any of this I just want you to know something. Spence, I am so so sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did and I swear to god there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret it. You deserve someone to make you happy because I can now see how much you must have hated living here. I never thought that by us moving back here it would push you out of the house and I have to admit; it's quiet around here without you. I miss you Spencer." There was a look in her eye that proved to Spencer that there was at least some sincerity behind her apology.

"I just want to know a few things before I'm willing to forgive you. Would you have gone through with it? With the death threats I mean."

"Spencer I wasn't the one behind the death threats I swear to you! That was all him." She nodded towards the smug looking male that was staring at Toby. "I didn't know about any of that until you said it at the lake house. All I was guilty of was using your fear against you and trying to break you and Toby up. If I'd have known about the death threats that he'd sent to Toby then I would have shut the whole thing down."

"Oh so that makes it okay does it? Trying to take the one thing that means more to me in the entire world away from me. I already nearly lost him once Melissa and you're just lucky you didn't have to see me then. If you'd have succeeded then I'd found out it was you I'd probably be locked up right about now."

"I get how much he means to you Spencer I honestly do; at the time I was still upset about Ian going missing and you were still accusing him of murdering Ali. It all seemed right."

"Jesus Melissa you'd been –A for nearly 4 months? It would explain why you refused to go near me and all that shit with the baby. Once I found out you'd been faking the pregnancy after your miscarriage I put it down to the fact that you were hurting but now I get it. You're freaking messed up!" Spencer was yelling at her sister; she couldn't get it into her head that she had been doing it for so long and for such a stupid reason.

"Spencer shh" Toby could see just how angry she was getting and he knew that hearing his voice would have a calming effect on her. "It's okay, I'm here." As soon as he said that Wren's gaze switched from to floor in front of his feet, up to Toby's bright blue eyes.

"I swear Spencer I wouldn't have carried any of it on if I'd have known what he was doing. Wren came to me a few days before we found Ian with some drugs for him. He told me that he could see how upset I was about you accusing Ian of killing Ali and that I was still hung up over the kiss; apparently there was a way I could get back at you. Something about using the one person that you feared more than anything. I have no idea who that –A person was and I don't know why you're so scared of them but I know Wren was one of them."

"Oh yeah, make it look like it's all my fault. Remember that little chat we had that night Melissa? Is that what you want to happen?" Malice was lacing Wren's voice as he threatened Melissa right in front of her sister and Toby. She shook her head as she looked back to Spencer with fear in her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Toby could see it too as he spoke up. As much as he despised Melissa for what she tried to do to his relationship; he still hated the idea of him blackmailing her. "And don't bother with some smartass answer; I want the truth and I want it now."

"I'm afraid this has nothing to do with you; there's nothing you can do to make me tell you either. After all, you're only a carpenter." Wren's snide remark made Toby get angrier than he already was; as he rose in his seat still holding his eye contact with his enemy.

"Oh believe me, there is. I know things about you Wren. I know things that could get you into a lot of trouble; you wouldn't want that now would you?" A slight smirk took over Toby's lips as he thought of everything he had learnt from Mona in his time as being –A.

"I doubt you know anything; you're bluffing." His eyes were filled with fear.

"What about the night at the church? Spencer never did find out who killed Ian. Oh and what about the time when you drugged Emily? I wonder how much time that would get you? Drugging a minor is a pretty bad crime."

"Toby what are you talking about?" Spencer's voice was shaking as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes. Why had he never told her this before? Was he just waiting for the right time so he could use it to his advantage?

"Spencer baby, I'll explain later. I promise." The anger that was in his eyes suddenly faded as soon as he looked at Spencer; she made him remember why he needed to be calm.

"What else do you know then?"

"I wonder who dug up Ali's body. Oh and before you say I have no evidence; I definitely do. They always thought you'd go rogue before me. You would have done anything to get Spencer even if that meant selling them out. I know that you know who –A is. You were pretty high up the totem pole weren't you?"

Melissa and Spencer were sat at opposite sides of the room with their eyes locked together. It was obvious that the more Toby said was making Melissa want to throw up. Spencer moved her head as discreetly as she could to indicate to her sister that she should come sit with her. Her signal was very much registered as she rushed over to her side. Both girls were sat clinging to each other as Melissa sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"Melissa, I never said you could move did I?" Wren was trying to distract Toby from saying anything else. "I advise you to get back over here before I make you move." Melissa rose out of her place by Spencer's side but was quickly dragged back down by the teenager.

"She's staying with me and she's definitely not going anywhere near you" Spencer spat.

"I hate to remind you but she's my fiancée now so she belongs with me. If you don't let go of her I will go over there and get her; you could very well be collateral damage."

"If you go anywhere near _my _girlfriend or her sister I won't be held responsible for my actions." Toby's rage was growing rapidly. How dare he threaten her? He'd rather die than let him hurt Spencer.

"Why don't you do us all a favour and shut the fuck up? You couldn't do jack shit to me if you tried. We all know that she belongs with me; I have my ways of keeping her safe. I know people."

"Can you hear yourself? Is there something wrong with you? I thought my sister was the twisted one but now I can see clearly that you were holding something against her. I have no idea what that is but I'm sure she'll tell me once you've gone."Spencer had pushed Melissa off her so she was stood up in front of Wren. "How dare you blackmail my sister then think that I'll go to you? I don't care about what Toby did because he loves me which is more than I could ever say about you. When you recruited my sister you knew she was fragile so you took advantage of that! Maybe I should be asking you if you would have gone through with it. Would you have killed me?"

"I was planning to. I knew that as soon as you got that text in lesson you'd want to be by yourself so that no one else could see you cry. Openly threatening you was the only way I could get you to go back to your house. I talked Melissa into taking me to the lake house so it wouldn't take as long to get to yours. I'd thought of an excuse to get out of the house so I could get you while you were by yourself. I don't know how you'd feel about being shot but at least that way it would be reasonably quick. There was a twisted smile on his face as he recounted his plans. "You would have deserved it Spence; how could you choose him over me?"'

Before she had time to reply Toby had pushed her gently to the side and punched Wren straight in the stomach causing him to double over in pain and fall to the floor. He kicked him in the stomach which made him yell so loud that Spencer's parents could hear it from the house; soon enough they were stood in the doorway of the barn watching Toby kick the body that was lying on the floor writhing in pain.

"Spencer, Melissa; what the hell is this?" There was a look of pure horror that had taken over Veronica's face as she questioned her daughters. "Spencer stop him! He's going to kill the poor man."

"Well he deserves it." Both girls replied with zero emotion in their voice. Spencer stood up and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Toby baby, leave him." She pulled at his arm guiding him away from the bleeding man. "I don't need you getting into any trouble."

"Is anyone going to explain what the hell this is?" Peter Hastings shouted through the room. "What the hell has he done?"

"You really don't want to know." Melissa whispered as she walked over to her fiancé that was laid on the floor. "As for you, you deserve to be dead. If you go near my sister again I will make sure you're the one that's dead."

"I want to know and I want to know now!" Mr Hastings pushed his daughter back onto the couch next to her sister before she pulled Wren up off the floor. "Start talking now."

"Oh, we don't need to talk." Toby muttered with his eyes still focused on Wren.

"Oh yes, while you're in my house you will tell me everything."

"No I mean, this should give you all the information you need." He lifted his phone up off of the small table next to the chair and started to play the voice recording. All three of the people that had been there to witness what was being played in real life were sat completely oblivious to the recording as the stared at Wren. By the time the recording had stopped after Wren explained how he was planning on killing Spencer; Peter had stood up and pulled the body that was sat motionless next to him back down onto the floor.

"You worthless piece of shit." He mimicked Toby's earlier actions as he kicked him swiftly in the groin. "You're the one that deserves to die."

Everyone was distracted by Mrs Hastings sinking to the floor in fits of tears. It was a complete shock to everyone in the room considering that Veronica Hastings wasn't the type of person to cry in front of others; she wasn't the type of person to cry at all as a matter of fact. Both girls ran to their mother's side to comfort her; the sounds of her sobs caused the other girls to start crying also.

After about five minutes of the sisters trying to calm their mom down they finally succeeded as they all picked themselves up off the floor. Veronica walked smoothly over to her husband's side that was still stood above Wren.

"You stay the hell away from my family, do you hear me? If you touch a hair on either of my girl's heads I will kill you." Spencer had never heard her mother sound so possessive in her life. "Actually, you have no choice. You're going to jail. For a very long time I might add."

Once the police had been called and the evidence had been provided, Wren had been shipped off in a police car to be looked over before they sent him to prison. Spencer and Toby had finally managed to get away from the Hastings house after Veronica practically begged her daughter to move back in with her family. Toby always thought that his girlfriend would buckle under the pressure that was being placed on her by her mother. But she didn't; she explained about how the only place she was safe was when she was with Toby and after a while her mom began to understand.

They were driving through the middle of the town when Spencer turned to look at the shaggy haired boy that was sat in the driving seat of their baby.

"I hope you don't mind me actually moving into your apartment with you. Permanently this time." Despite it being what she had wanted for so long she knew that it was a huge responsibility for Toby, he after all would have to start providing for two while she was still at school.

"Spencer, you should know by now that I couldn't wish for anything else." He turned to look at his girlfriend with love in his eyes and a grin on his face. "You belong with me Spencer; in _our _apartment where I can keep you safe."

"I love you Toby Cavanaugh." She shuffled along the bench seat in the truck and rested her head on his solid shoulders. She knew that was where she needed to be.

"I love you too Spencer Hastings. More than anything in the world."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday I had a lot of art coursework to do :-) I go back to school on Monday as well so I might end up posting like twice a week instead of nearly every day :-( Stupid school.  
Thank you guys for reading!  
-Chloe :-)xx**


	17. An Unexpected Secret

Chapter 16- An Unexpected Secret.

Almost 2 weeks after Wren was arrested he had been called into court to find out what his sentence would be. Spencer and Toby were getting ready to go meet the others before heading off to the court house.

"Are you sure you want to do this Spencer?" The blue eyed boy asked; the concern he felt for his girlfriend was clear in his voice. "He put you through hell and I promised you wouldn't have to see him again"

"I want to go, hell; I need to go. Unless I see him go down with my own eyes I will never get the proper closure I need." If she was going to be completely truthful; she was absolutely terrified. The idea of being in the same room as the man that was planning on killing her just because she didn't choose him sickened her. "Toby, Just hold me."

When he looked over at the brown eyed beauty that was stood at the foot of his bed he couldn't help but listen to her command. In a flash he was by her side with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I love you Spencer; please don't forget that." He lifted her chin up so that their eyes met; she could feel her cheeks burning up. They had been together for a pretty long time now and he still managed to make her go weak at the knees and send butterflies shooting around her stomach. What she didn't know was that she had the exact same effect on him.

"I won't; I love you too." Not knowing what else to do after the silence that had filled the room, Spencer gently pushed her lips into Toby's soft ones and kissed him tenderly. Neither of them felt the need to let go of each other; this had been the first time that Spencer had let Toby anywhere near her since that night. It wasn't that she was scared of her boyfriend; it was more because she wasn't sure who she could trust anymore. After all her sister had been one of the ones in on all of this.

After what seemed like a lifetime of the couple just holding each other and every so often lifting their lips up to start yet another passionate game of tonsil tennis; Spencer got a text. She peeled herself away from him and picked her phone up off the bed; she was terrified about what it would say, in spite of everything that was going on in their lives right now they hadn't gotten a single text off of –A since the night before they went to see Melissa. As she unlocked the device she saw Hanna's I.D pop up; her heart sunk back down to where it belongs.

_"Hey Spence, just letting you know we're about to set off to yours. Be ready for when we get there. Love you. Han." _

Spencer chucked her phone back down and turned back into Toby's arms; their eyes meeting once again as a small smile crept across her face, it was soon matched by and even bigger grin from Toby. Breaking the connection between their gaze, Spencer rested her head onto his chest as she snaked her arms around his waist. She'd forgotten what it felt like over the past few weeks. She'd forgotten what it felt like to be so engulfed in someone's warmth that it made you forget the outside world; it was just the two of you.

"They're on their way over. I got a text of Jason earlier saying that he wanted to speak to Melissa beforehand so he's going to meet us there." She mumbled his warm skin. "You don't have to come with me today you know? None of you do. I can't imagine a worse place to be."

"Spencer, when will you realise that all of us love you to pieces. Obviously some more than others" he jabbed her playfully in the side, trying to lighten her mood "but we are always going to be here for you; whatever the problem." Just as Toby said that Spencer had realised herself from his grasp and was sprinting towards the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Completely shocked as to what had just happened he couldn't think of anything else to do than to follow her. As he approached the bathroom door the sight before him could have broken his heart; sat on the cold tiles with her head over the toilet; was the most beautiful, prefect girl he had ever seen in his life but she was so pale, she looked weak. He hated seeing her like this, he wished he could take all the pain away from her; he would have done it in a heartbeat.

"Toby, go away. I don't want you to see me like this." Her head pulled away from the bowl as she tried to turn her face away from his stare. He was hurt that she didn't feel comfortable enough around him to let him help her.

"Spencer baby, I want to help you." As his body shifted down into a sitting position on the floor he pulled her body into him. They must have been sat there for about 10 minutes before there was a loud banging on the door to the apartment. They had completely forgotten about where they were meant to be so they hadn't been on the street to meet Hanna and the others when they pulled up. "You don't have to go to day if you don't feel up to it? The others can go and we'll stay here."

"No Toby, like I said; I need closure. Now you go get the door and explain what happened while I clean myself up." She stood up and pulled him up with her, continuing to shove him out of the door.

5 minutes later Spencer walked out of the bathroom feeling like she had never been sick; there was no evidence on her beautiful face that she had been ill. As she glanced down at her watch she noticed that they only had 15 minutes to get to the court house for the hearing.

"Are you alright Spencer? Do you know what caused it?" Aria had picked herself up off the sofa and was making a fuss out of her best friend. They had all said that Aria would always be the one to have kids first, she was born to it.

"Ar, I'm fine" she gave the tiny girl a reassuring smile as she peeled her hand away from her face "sorry for the delay, but we need to go or we'll be late." Toby smiled as he heard her say that, the girl he fell in love with was definitely still there. The one that was never late and never showed any sign of weakness; not that showing weakness was a bad thing but it meant that they could all deal with anything that was thrown at them as long as Spencer was there to see everything through her Hastings eyes.

About 10 minutes later after Caleb had run nearly every red light in order to get to the court house on time, they pulled up in the car park and all piled out onto the tarmac. As they were running up the steps to the entrance they were stopped by somebody standing directly in front of them.

"Toby" The icy voice that matched the cold figure that was stood blocking their way.

"Jenna" Toby's voice had gone from being the sweet, caring, happy voice that he used when he was around Spencer and their friends to the dark malicious tone he used only on Jenna. "What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that you need to stay the hell away from here and go home; leave these freaks the hell alone. You belong back at home with me and our parents."

"Oh shut the hell up, you couldn't care less about me Jenna. These are my friends so don't you _dare _speak about them that way."

"Why don't you get it? Wren will hurt you Toby. He can tell the court things that you don't want getting out; it could get you into a whole lot of trouble. All of this for that stupid slut."

Rage took over Toby's entire body as he was about to do something he knew he'd later regret but to his surprise his hand was caught behind his back by Spencer. She was pressed right up behind him and began to whisper in his ear.

"Let the girls handle this one, they know what they're doing." As his body slowly began to calm he looked over at Jenna who had a smug grin resting on her face. Before Toby could say anything else Hanna's voice cut in.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? If anyone's the slut around here it's you Jenna. You skip from guy to guy that you think could help you in your ridiculous scheme; they get caught up in the drama of you Jenna. Have you noticed how all the guys you go for have pretty low self esteem. I mean look at Garret, he spent his life constantly in the shadow and of Ian and Jason so when she decided you needed him he jumped at the chance. He would soon find out that you were a colossal bitch. Oh and what about Noel Kahn? He constantly hid behind the popularity that he'd got from his brother; I always knew there was something wrong with him; he was pretty tapped in the head. Just how you like them." Jenna's face filled with rage at everything that Hanna had just said.

"What about precious Toby then? Because I went there much before dear Spencer did. You know all about that thought don't you? What does it feel like knowing that you're having my cast offs?"

"It's not cast offs if he ended it with you. What you were doing was sick and perverted; you deserved to be blind and it suited you a whole lot better."

"I think someone's jealous that I'm somehow managing to take all the glory away from the Queen Bee. Everyone loves a sob story and thankfully you helped me with mine pretty easily. Maybe I should be thanking Ali for that, everything that she did to me meant that I could come back stronger than ever an..." She was soon interrupted by a huge cracking type noise as Spencer's hand connected with the other brunette's face.

"You sick bitch. You'd planned it all along hadn't you? The two of you had planned to set the garage on fire and make it seem like you had been in there for a lot longer than you had been."

"Bravo, I knew there was a reason why you were part of this group of idiots. Spencer Hastings, always the one to figure it out. I'd never planned on getting myself blinded but man, it sure did top it all off. Plus I wasn't blind for long; why else do you think I'd wear those sun glasses all the time? The funny part is; you all fell for it."

"You're not getting away with this Jenna; there's no way."

"Oh, I think otherwise." She started to edge back up the steps before turning around and looking Spencer dead in the eye before saying "Oh and Spencer, congratulations".

**AN: Hi guys, I apologise if this chapter seemed a bit off but I've been busy. Time to start revising for my final GCSE's I'm afraid :-( Please review guyss I would really appreciate it!**

**-Chloe :-)xx**


	18. In Sickness and In Health

Chapter 17- In Sickness and In Health.

"Spencer, what the hell was that about?" Toby was the final one of the boys to grill Spencer on what Jenna had just said "What is there to congratulate?"

"Guys, can we just leave it for now. I'm pretty sure we can ask Spencer about this later but right now we need to go see a sleazy British bastard get sent down." Aria stepped in to try take all the spot light off Spencer. Knowing full well what Jenna was talking about, she also knew that they wouldn't want to get it stood outside a court house in the pouring rain. She looked at the gratitude in her best friend's eyes as everyone else shrugged off the recent event for the time being. That's all she needed, some time without her hogging the limelight because she knew in a matter of hours it would all come flooding back.

20 minutes later everyone was sat in the court listening to what Wren was being charged with. She shuddered at that night as she thought of the look in his eyes as he explained how he had planned on killing her; when he said that he was behind it all along. She was beginning to feel physically sick at the idea of him somehow getting out of there. However she knew that with her mother was doing everything in her power to fight for her daughter's justice. There was a look in the familiar eyes of Veronica Hastings that was completely new to Spencer; it was a look of rage, of protection. Deep down she knew that her mother would do anything to keep the man that threatened her youngest daughter's life behind bars.

* * *

Nearly 3 hours had past and the jury were coming to their verdict; all the evidence that Toby had captured and everything they had found linking him to –A had been shown. Toby thought they had a pretty strong case against him because they had everything that they needed to pin him too it. Melissa had agreed to be a witness to his scheme against Spencer and made it perfectly clear that she in no way shape or form had anything to do with the death threats.

"Jury, have you made your decision?" The Judge spoke up; that familiar sickness that Spencer had been experiencing lately was coming back once again.

_What happens if they find him not guilty? He'll be let out and I'll probably have to see him around nearly every day just so he can rub it in my face. Oh my god, I think I'm going to throw up. _

She picked herself up and shot out of the room where the air was getting thicker causing her throat to close up. Her small frame flung itself at the door to the women's bathroom in need of a toilet so she could throw her guts up; Toby hadn't known that the throwing up thing had become a regular occurrence the past few weeks; she didn't know how she'd managed to conceal it from him.

"Spencer hunny, are you alright?" Hanna's soothing tone was filing the dingy bathroom as she checked every cubicle in search of the noise resonating from her brunette friend. There she was, at the very end with her head resting on the toilet bowl waiting for the next round. "Oh sweetheart, come here!" the blonde soon had Spencer encased in her arms as muffled sobs came from the Hastings girl's mouth.

"I'm so sorry Hanna, I let you all down."

"What the hell are you talking about? You haven't let any of us down. Not in the slightest." The small smile that was resting on Hanna's features reassured her that maybe it wasn't all that bad. "Are you going to tell me what all this fuss is about?"

"No, not now. I'll tell you all together so I can get it over and done with" The nerves that were filling her tiny stomach were becoming unbearable. "What happened with Wren? What did they say?"

The gasp Hanna had on her fragile body got tighter as she rested her head on the petit shoulder "Guilty" She whispered. Before she knew what she was doing she had picked herself up off the floor and walked over to the mirror where she could sort out her makeup and wash her face. A smile took over her face as she thought of a life without being scared of seeing Wren everywhere. They still hadn't found the real –A but it sure felt nice to have one set of chains lifted from her.

"Come on Han, we need to go celebrate"

* * *

The group were gathered around the table in Toby's apartment, by the group I mean everyone; Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Emily, Samara, Hanna, Caleb, Mike and Jason. Due to Wren being sent down for life it meant that they finally had something to celebrate after months of being unbearably miserable. Everyone was laughing at something that Hanna had said and everything finally seemed to be going good for them.

"Ahem" Spencer's voice covered everyone else's as she fought for their attention. "I know that you have all been wondering what Jenna was talking about earlier and I think it's about time that you found out." Sensing what their best friend was about to say the other three jumped out of their seats and stood behind Spencer as a defence line that no one could penetrate.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this but... I'm p-pregnant." Spencer closed her eyes as she tried to blink back the tears that so desperately wanted to flood her porcelain cheeks; try as she might it proved useless as one lone tear fell.

"What?" Toby's voice was almost a whisper as he tried to come to terms with what his girlfriend had just told him. "H-how long have you known?"

"I've known since about 2 nights before we went to look at Aria and Ezra's apartment."

**_Flashback..._**

**_Spencer had spent all night in the apartment by herself since Toby was working away in Yardley and due to his early start in the morning it was easier for him to stay there. As she rolled off the huge bed that she usually shared with her boyfriend, she ran hastily towards the bathroom that was joined to their room she began to empty the contents of her stomach. Between the sounds of her guts being thrown up the small sobbing could be heard. She had no idea what could be wrong with her, this sickness had been happening repetitively every day for the past 3 weeks, always when Toby wasn't in the house though. _**

**_10 minutes later she had been sick until there was nothing more to release so she made her way to the kitchen to grab herself some water and a slice of bread. Seeing as there was nothing left in her stomach she was feeling considerably hungry but she had no idea what the hell she could eat. That's when she saw it; the calendar that was held with a magnet onto their large fridge. Red dots were placed on the 6_****_th_****_ of the every month; this made it easier for Toby to know when to cross her or when he would feel her wrath. She checked her phone for the date and it read "Thursday 11_****_th_****_ October". 5 days after she was due to be on there was no sign of Mother Nature showing itself? _**

_This can't be happening; every time me and Toby had done anything we had always been careful. At least I think we have. Jesus Spencer, how could you not remember? Your whole life is resting on this and you go and fuck it all up by not telling him to wrap it. I need help; oh my God who do I call? It's half past 11 on a Thursday Night, who will be awake? Aria!"_

**_The phone dialled 3 times before a groggy sounding Aria spoke at the other end._**

**_"Spencer, what's wrong? It's 11:30. Is it –A? Oh my god!"_**

**_"No Aria, it's not –A. I need you to do me a favour; it's a pretty big one too."_**

**_"Sure Spence, what's wrong?"_**

**_"Would you be able to come over here, and stop at the drug store along the way to pick up 3 p-pregnancy tests?"_**

**_"OH MY GOD, SPENCER HASTINGS ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT I THINK YOU'RE TELLING ME?"_**

**_"Well if you hurry your ass over here we'll be able to find out won't we? Oh, I need all three of you so would you be able to get the other two. I'm freaking out over here." Aria hung the phone up putting an abrupt end to their conversation. _**

**_*Knock Knock Knock* _**

**_The front door swung open as Spencer greeted her three best friends with tear streaks down her cheeks; the other three looked like they were on a mission, it was obvious that Aria had filled them in on their way over. As soon as they noticed the puffy red eyes on their friend they all pulled her into their arms._**

**_"Whatever those tests say Spence, I want you to know that we will always be here for you. Every single day." Emily's words were extremely comforting to hear despite knowing that if she was pregnant her parents would abandon here there and then. _**

**_"Right, let's do this thing." Spencer left the hug and retreated to the bathroom to start to process of figuring out her future. _**

**_"What do we do now?" Hanna asked impatiently as they sat on the bed in a small circle each holding their neighbours hand. _**

**_"We wait." Spencer whispered as she thought of the things that she could be missing out on with a child; she could never have it aborted and the idea of putting her child, hers and Toby's child up for adoption sickened her. Her thoughts headed towards the memories that they would make as a family, a little piece of her and a little piece of Toby; it would be the most loved child in the world. _**

**_She was soon distracted by the sound of Hanna's phone beeping to notify that 3 minutes was up and that the results were in. All three of the girls looked at Spencer as her eyes shifted up from the bed spread and to the draw they were resting on next to the bed. Her hand stretched out to pick each of the up one at a time._**

**_"Negative." Her heart slowed down a considerable amount as she read what the stick was informing her. She then reached out for one of the other ones. "Positive." Her heart rate was now faster than before as she proceeded to pick up the last stick "Positive". _**

**_"What the hell do I do now?"_**

**_"Well Spencer hunny, I guess you do a bit more waiting." Aria said as she squeezed the small hand that was resting in hers. "We'll all be waiting alongside you."_**

**_End of flashback_**

There was an awkward silence that filled the room as everyone came to terms with the news. Spencer had expected Jason to go crazy but instead he looked into her eyes and pulled her into him, she knew that he would always be there for her and right now she needed him more than ever. As Jason released her she looked at her boyfriend who was the only one to still be sat at the table in complete shock; suddenly his face completely changed as a huge grin fixed itself there.

Toby thought to himself about how sudden this was; he was too young, they couldn't raise a baby; they didn't know how! But he suddenly started thinking about all the good things, they would have something to prove how serious they are about each other; it was a large step to take but he wouldn't want to take it with anyone else.

Within 5 seconds of his emotions changing he was stood with the girl of his dreams in his arms; the girl of his dreams and their child. Never had so much love filled his heart.

"I love you so much Spencer. I would never want this with anyone; you're my everything." He mumbled into her hair although he only intended on her hearing it; he was greeted by a loud "awwww" from Hanna, Emily and Aria who were in tears.

"I love you too Toby; more than you could ever know" She lifted her head out of his shoulder and kissed him gently trying her best not to get too drawn into his warmth and make everyone else extremely awkward.

**AN: I get that this one was a bit predictable but I thought it would be a nice addition to the family. Pull it gives me something to go off of if I decide to do a sequel. I hope you all enjoy it and please review!**

**-Chloe :-)xx **


	19. We're All In This Together

Chapter 18- We're All In This Together

Nearly 5 months after the group had found out about Spencer's unexpected pregnancy and they were all accompanying the soon to be parents while they looked for a new apartment. Spencer was nearly 7 months pregnant and she couldn't exactly think straight but she still insisted on going to school every day and making sure that all her assignments were in on time. She even went in when she'd been having severe morning sickness; after all she had to prove her parents wrong.

* * *

Toby and Spencer went for a meal at the Hastings' manor two days after everyone else found out so that they could break the news to them; knowing full well that Spencer would soon be showing. It had gone better than they expected; they agreed to help put down a deposit on a new apartment and to set Spencer up with some money for the first few months of the baby's life so she could still continue going to school. They had also made it clear that Spencer couldn't spend longer than two weeks off school after she had given birth even though she had practically finished the entire senior year in preparation for the baby. Jason had offered to look after his niece or nephew while the couple were at work or school; it would after all give him time to bond with the new member of his family.

* * *

As the 9 members of the group (well 10 if you count the expected arrival) wandered through a large apartment in the same block as Ezra and Aria; they had gotten onto the subject of what they would call their baby.

"I always imaged you to call your baby something like Tim or Betty." Aria said as she contemplated the names she would allow the baby to be called "not that I like that name, they both make it sound like an old man."

"Where the hell did you get that from? I would never ever give my child names like that; unless I wanted it to be bullied throughout school." Spencer laughed at her best friends name choice. "We have actually had some ideas for names"

"I thought they were just ideas? You said we weren't going to tell anyone else until we had actually decided?" Toby whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"I think they are both perfect so I'm pretty decided" She smiled at him, her face glowing from the pregnancy; she had never looked so beautiful in his eyes. "Oh and we have something else to tell you all"

"Well are you going to tell us? I can't stand this tension" Hanna was always the most impatient of the group so the idea of waiting to find out something about her best friends child was tearing her up.

"Calm down Han! Give them chance" Emily laughed at her friends enthusiasm as she watched Spencer back into Toby and his hands rest over her bump protectively. She had never seen anything so perfect than this tiny family that stood so happily in front of her.

"You tell them the first part" Spencer muttered as she looked up at his bright blue eyes and was answered with a slight nod.

"Um, we found out the sex of the baby." He paused to look at the 7 shocked faces stood in front of them; they were under the impression that they were waiting until the baby was born to find out the gender so this was a complete surprise to them. "And it's a boy". There were cheers coming from the 4 guys at the idea of them having a nephew while the girls let out gasps and awed at the news.

"Hey wait guys, there's more. We know what we're calling him." Everyone soon shut up and had their eyes fixed on Spencer in anticipation. "We're calling his Elijah; Elijah Jase Hastings-Cavanaugh." A tear fell down her cheek as she said her baby's name; it was official, she was having a son.

"Congratulations guys! I can't wait to meet my nephew." Jason was the first one to congratulate the couple; he pulled his sister into his arms doing his best not to squash her bump. "I can't believe it's a boy"

"Oh and we know that this apartment is absolutely perfect for our family. So Aria, Ezra and Mike we apologise for the noise that your nephew will inevitably be making" Toby nudged Aria as she grinned at the news; her best friend and nephew would be in the same building as her, she couldn't wait.

"I need to go show now. There are baby clothes and decorations to be bought. This child will be the best dressed baby with the nicest nursery in the whole of Rosewood." Hanna declared as she hugged Spencer then proceeded to pull Caleb out of the apartment with her.

"We best be going too actually, we told my Dad that as soon as we'd found the perfect apartment we'd go see him and he'd get it all sorted for us" Spencer kissed Toby on the cheek before biding the other 3 farewell and leaving for her parents house. With a spring in her step and a glow emanating from her; she was sure that nothing could damage her happiness.

* * *

While they were in the truck; making the most of being able to use it so often because once their son was born it would just become Toby's work truck. Spencer's phone began to notify her that she had received a text as she absent mindedly unlocked it without checking the I.D.

_"Well congratulations Spencer, I'd like to so a girl would have been better but a boy could be good too. I'll make the most of it anyway. Have fun with your baby because it won't be for long. –A"_

She let out a gasp as she read the text and panic surged through her body; she wasn't sure if what she had just read was real.

"Baby what's wrong?" Toby was trying to attend to his girlfriend while still keeping his eyes on the road so he hadn't seen her phone sitting in her hands. "Spencer baby answer me" He took his eyes off the road at looked at the device that was clutched in her hand. Luckily they were arriving at the gates of Spencer's former house so he pulled up the drive and cut off the exhaust.

"Toby, he isn't safe."

"What do you mean? What makes you think that?"

"Look" She passed her phone to him with the text on screen and watched as all the colour drained from his face. "We need to talk to Melissa; I need to know what she knows."

"Ok. But Spencer I need you to know that I will not let anything happen to you or our baby; I would rather die." He blinked back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes as he pulled the brunette into his warmth. "I love you Spence and I love you too Elijah." He placed his hand on her stomach as he kissed her gently.

* * *

"Mom, Dad are you in?"

"Where in here Spencer, Melissa's here too." Veronica shouted back

"Hi Spencer" Melissa walked into the kitchen beaming at her sister "how are you and my favourite niece or nephew?"

"Actually, we have something to tell you all." The sister's parents soon emerged in the kitchen to see their youngest daughter. "Seeing as though you're all here; here it goes." She grabbed Toby's hands for reassurance before she could tell them the news. "Um, it's a boy."

Peter had never been 100% on board with the idea of his youngest daughter being pregnant at the tender age of 18 but he had to admit that there was no better person to be in this situation. He had also learnt to deal with the fact that the father of his grand child was Toby Cavanaugh; the ex-murder suspect and the 'bad boy' of the town but he needed to remember that Spencer was once a murder suspect too so he couldn't exactly judge. Toby however loved his brown eyed girl unconditionally and that was all he could ask for.

"That's brilliant Spencer!" He beamed at the pair that stood nervously in front of them as if they were facing a jury. He knew that he had never really made it easy for his daughters to be open with him but he only ever wanted the best for them and that was what came with it.

"Do you have any names?" Melissa shouted ecstatically. Once she had gotten over that fact that her 17 year old sister, at the time was pregnant; she had learnt to just be happy about the fact that she would have a baby in the family to devote her attention to. When Spencer got to the 5 month point in her pregnancy she had offered to look after the baby on the days when Jason couldn't; after all she did want Spencer to have someone to rely on while she reached her full potential.

"Actually, we do. He's called Elijah." Spencer smiled as she said her baby's name "Elijah Jase Hastings-Cavanaugh"

"Hastings?" Veronica questioned. Veronica had been the first one to accept her daughter's pregnancy because she knew that if she didn't she would end up losing her and her grandchild. "Why Hastings?"

"That was Toby's doing. He didn't like the idea of this baby not having the Hastings name; plus if we get married that we intend on our family being the 'Hastings-Cavanaugh's' if that's alright with you?" She looked at her father for his approval to see his eyes tearing up; she had never once seen her father show any form of emotion.

"Of course it is sweetheart; at least this way the Hastings name gets carried on. Well kind of" He pulled his daughter into him and thought of his grandson that he would treat like he was the most important child on the planet. "Hastings-Cavanaugh; it had a ring to it"

"My nephew will be the most spoilt child in the world; I promise Spencer, I will always be here for you please don't forget that."

"I won't Melissa." She smiled appreciatively at her sister "Actually we need to talk to you. It's really important."

"Sure, shoot."

"When you and Wren were being –A, did he ever say anything about his link to whoever it is?"

"Vaguely, he said that he had the power to make your life a whole lot easier but he liked watching you squirm so I guess he know exactly who it is. Why what's happened?"

"Um, -A's back and it's important that we put a stop to them."

"Spencer you're scaring me, you have dealt with –A for years now so why are you so urgent about this?"

"When they start to threaten your baby I think I have a right to be urgent." She shivered at the idea of the monster being near the life that she had created with so much love; how could anyone be so vile?

"Shit. What do we do?"

"Wait Spencer, did you say that this –A person is back?" Peter questioned and was greeting with a nod from his youngest daughter. "How do they get in touch with you?"

"Text why?"

"If you give me your phone we might be able to have the texts tracked and see who the hell it is."

"No dad, we know the vicinity in which they're coming from because Caleb tracked them but it's too risky to go see." Spencer trembled at the idea of stepping into her brother's old house and being greeted with a potential killer.

"Where?"

"The DeLaurentis' old house. They've been coming from there since about a month after Jason moved out."

"Were a string of them coming from there?"

"Uhuh"

"Right, I'm going to call one of the friends on the police force and see if he can go down and check the house out. If it's on the grounds of squatting and disturbance then they don't need to know about –A" Veronica spoke up from the corner, her face was as white as a sheet at the concept of anyone touching her baby; never mind her grandson. "But Spencer, you need to go home and get some sleep. We'll call you in the morning with whatever they find, I promise."

Spencer hadn't noticed that it was getting dark and she checked her watch to see 8pm. She hadn't even asked her Dad to sort out the apartment for them yet.

"Dad before we go; the apartment that you sent us to this afternoon. It's perfect" She smiled at her father that was looking frantically at his mobile like he was looking for something. He was distracted by what she had just said and left the room as he walked into his study; re-entering with a set of keys in his hand.

"I thought you'd say that" He threw the keys at Toby because he knew that he would have better co-ordination than his 7 month pregnant daughter. "It's yours; you can move in whenever you want."

* * *

2 hours later Spencer and Toby were laid in the comfort of their own bed after a hectic day. The warmth from Toby's bare chest was pressed to Spencer's back as he rested his hand protectively on her stomach.

"2 months left Spence; do you think we're ready for this?"

"Toby, since when will we ever be ready to bring a child into the world at such a young age?" She turned over so she was facing him with their foreheads touching affectionately. "But we can do this; we have everyone we need and most of all we have each other. Elijah will be the most loved child in America"

"I'm excited to meet him now; to meet my son. I just hope to god that he's all we expect."

"Well with a role model with you he will be the sweetest, most kind, most gentle little boy we will have the pleasure of calling ours. I hope he had your eyes, he will be ridiculously beautiful." She was beginning to tear up at the thought of the perfect child she was picturing. "I love you Toby"

"I love you too Spencer. Now I think we should go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Night." She whispered as she kissed him delicately on the lips.

"Night baby, I love you."

**AN: This one is the build up for what's to come in the next few chapters. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update but I have a biology exam on Monday so I'm restricted for time. I promise that as soon as I get Year 11 over with I'll have more story's up and everything. Thank you all for reading! -Chloe :-)xx**


	20. A Letter From The Grave

Chapter 19- A Letter From the Grave

_"I swear that you don't have to go, I thought we could wait for the fireworks. I thought we could wait for the snow, to was over Georgia and kill the hurt. I thought I could live in your arms and spend every moment I had with you; stay up all night with the stars"_

Spencer's phone sounded out from her bedside table; to her it seemed like she'd only been asleep for about 4 hours. As it carried on ringing she lifted herself up as fast as she could with the extra weight she was carrying.

"Um, hello?" She was still half asleep so trying to stifle yawns between words was pretty hard. "Oh Dad; sorry I didn't see the caller I.D. What's up?"

As she listened to what her father had to say she started to shake the body that was lying next to her hoping to wake him up. She jabbed him hard in the sound before he moaned loudly and flicked his eyes open.

"What the hell is this about? It's like 2 in the morning Spence?" He rubbed his eyes as he focused on his shocked looking girlfriend that was sat clutching her phone to her bump. "Spencer baby; what is it?"

"M-my Dad, spoke to the police. They found someone in Jason's old house; we need to get over there so they can talk to us about it." She was already up from the bed and started pulling on the nearest clothes she could find. He couldn't help but watch her as she pulled a thick jumper over her stomach hiding the evidence of the life they had created. Was it possible to love someone so much? Considering that they were still teenagers; most people would say that it was impossible and that they were just infatuated with each other. However Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh had 'old souls', they knew perfectly well that what they felt for each other wasn't infatuation or lust; it was pure, honest love.

"Spence honey, calm down and come sit" He pushed his hands out into the open space in front of him to invite Spencer into his warmth. Knowing full well that he wasn't going to get to spend time with her properly for another few hours made him want to spend at least this short time with her and their son. She was soon sat on his lap with his arms placed tightly around her waist. "Now please just forget for 2 minutes that all this is going on; it's just me and you right now okay?"

"It's not that easy Toby; you should know that by now." A worried look had taken over her features as she thought about trying to forget what she had spoken to her father about only minutes ago "I just wish all this would go away. What kind of sick person threatens a fucking baby Toby? One that hasn't been born at that. Elijah is going to be born into a world when there's one person or a team of people that tries to hurt him just because he's ours; it's not fair on him." There were tears trying to break over the barriers of her eye lids but she knew that she couldn't let this get her down; despite having extremely unbearable baby hormones.

"Listen to me Spencer; I promise that I will never let anyone that we don't trust near our baby. Our son will be the most loved and the luckiest child in the whole of Rosewood; everyone will protect him with all they have and you know that better than anyone. I mean have you not been there when Hanna, Emily and Aria have gotten into arguments with people about Elijah? They would do absolutely anything for Eli and definitely for you. Those girls are spitfires, just like you. As for Jason, Mike, Ezra and Caleb; you haven't heard everything they talk about when you girls aren't around, I think they're more excited for the arrival than we are. It just proves that as unfair as this situation is concerned; we will get through it and we have the added bonus of having a son that will be the most amazing little boy we have ever met; -A can never take that away from us especially if we do everything in our power to protect him. I would never let anything happen to either of you; without you I'm absolutely nothing Spencer; haven't you learnt that yet?"

"I'm so sorry Toby; I'm an absolute mess. I'm going to be such a terrible mother."

"Don't you dare say that ever again Spencer! You will be the best mother in this town and I'm pretty sure you know that. You have something that they don't have and that is compassion; Elijah will be ridiculously lucky to have you as a mother just like I'm ridiculously lucky to have you as my girlfriend. I still can't believe I get to wake up next to you every morning; despite your miserable morning moods, vile morning breath and inability to talk until you've had coffee. I love you more than anything in the world and our son will think the exact same thing." He pulled her trembling body even further into him, if that was even possible and just held her as she cried. Before Spencer got pregnant Toby had only see her cry a few times but lately it was becoming a regular occurrence. It wasn't like he liked seeing her cry because it absolutely killed him but to know that she trusted him enough to let her walls down whenever she was with him was an absolute blessing to him.

"Toby?" She whispered into his chest.

"What's up baby?"

"We need to go" Toby laughed at the fact that even though she was so upset she was still happy to go and get to the bottom of who was ruining her life.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" He looked into her chocolate coloured eyes and smiled at the amount of love he saw radiating from them.

"I think you may have, but I'm not really sure" She joked as she pressed her lips gently to his own and hopped up off his knee so he could pull some clothes on.

* * *

"Dad, Mom; where are you?" Spencer had unlocked the door that was so familiar to her and wandered into the kitchen in search of her parents.

"In here honey, I think it's best if you come in and sit down." Veronica shouted from the family room. Spencer had always thought that specific room was ironically named, they never really spent any time together as a family and if they did it generally wasn't in there. They carried on through the house until they were stood in the door facing her parents that were sat nervously on one of the large sofas.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked curiously, she had never seen her parents like this before and it scared her.

"Sit down you two; this is pretty important." The couple proceeded to do what her parents had told them to do. "Well, we got a phone call from my friend at the police station earlier to tell us what they'd found there. Apparently there was nobody there and there was no evidence that there ever had been."

"W-what? How the hell does that explain the texts? They have always been coming from there" Spencer could feel her throat constricting and air was soon becoming an issue. "Please, tell me you believe me. Please?" Tears were spilling down her cheeks as she was becoming hysteric.

"Sweetheart, I promise that we believe you. But there's something else we need to tell you"

"What?" She gasped at the idea of founding out that there was someone that she trusted that was in on the A-Team.

"They found something in Alison's room and they're not entirely sure what to think of it. They're letters to you, Emily, Aria and Hanna. I don't know if they're from Alison or from –A; they are signed –A but they seem a little too heartfelt to be from someone that wants you all dead." Spencer's Dad spoke in a cautious tone, no one knew how Spencer would react to even the simplest of news lately but she couldn't exactly help it. "I don't know if you want to get the girls over and read the letters together? Oh and Toby there was one for you too."

"Why would Ali leave me a letter? The last thing she ever said to me was threaten..." He was cut off by Spencer digging her elbow into his ribs; he forgot that Spencer's parents knew nothing about the Jenna thing.

"I don't know but I think we should open the letters with the girls, and the guys. They need to know whatever they say. Is it alright if we open these at home? There could be some stuff in here that you don't want to hear." Peter Hastings nodded at his daughters request and bid them farewell as he headed off to bed soon followed by his wife.

"I'll call the Aria and Hanna, you call Emily and Jason?" Spencer headed into the kitchen with her cell phone at hand; knowing full well that certain members of the group wouldn't be appreciative at being woken up at 4am (Hanna) but she knew it had to be done.

"Aria, this is really important. You, Mike and Ezra get over to our apartment like now; Dad found some stuff at the house." Not giving Aria enough information to go off was the only way she would be able to get out of bed because her curiosity would drive her insane.

"Han, are you and Caleb together?... Right, the two of you need to get the hell over to Toby's apartment like right now. I don't care that its 4am this is important so get your ass up and get into your goddamn car."

"Wow, that was brutal" Toby laughed at Spencer hung the phone up on a rather grouchy Hanna. "Jason and Em said they're on their way so we best get back."

* * *

"So we're all here Spence; would you like to enlighten us as to why we are?"

"Right yes that would help. Basically my Dad had the police go to Jason's old house and see if there was anyone staying there turns out there was absolutely no trace of anyone being there."

"If there was no trace then what the hell is so important?" Hanna muttered as she tried to get her eyes to focus properly.

"They found something in Ali's room though. There were 5 letters on her bed; all addressed to me, Emily, Aria, Hanna and Toby. We have no idea why she wrote one for Toby but I guess we should find out." She passed the letters to each of their recipients and stared at hers trying to figure out what could be hidden inside the envelope. On the back of the envelope was a small letter scribbled in the corner "-A". The paper looked like it had discoloured slightly which made them think it could have been from Alison not just –A.

"So, I'll go first." Hanna spoke up as she ripped open the paper that was restricted her curiosity. After she unfolded that aging paper she began to read.

_"Dearest Hanna, _

_ If you are reading this letter then I am assuming that I am dead. I'm not entirely sure what my aim for this is but I'm going to have a shot at trying to make up for everything so here goes...  
Han, if words could sum up just how much you meant to me then I would make it perfectly clear but apparently there aren't enough words for this. I want you to know that despite me making your life a living hell sometimes and making you feel like you weren't worth it; I assure you that you are definitely worth it. You are the bravest, funniest most beautiful girl I have ever met and I assume that you went and took my place in the social ladder. I always hoped that's what you'd do because you deserve it; you deserve to have people look up at you because honestly you are the best role model anyone could ever ask for. I learnt so much from you and you will never know how much I appreciate that. _

_I am so sorry for everything I left you with; you did not deserve to have to deal with all of this. I know exactly what you're going through with –A because I went through it as well; please do me one final favour Hanna, don't give up. If you ever feel like you're going to give up then just think about the life that you want to lead when you get older and don't let them take that away from you. You deserve to find the perfect guy and have the perfect life because to me that's what you are, perfect. _

_I love you Han.  
My final goodbye, Alison.  
xxx"_

Hanna was trying her hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to fall once she finished reading the letter. Spencer knew that Hanna was starting to doubt why they were fighting so hard to bring justice to Alison and finally she realised why.

"I guess I'll go next." Aria whispered as she lifted the peeling flap away and unfolded the paper.

"_Darling Aria, _

_If I know you girls well enough then I know that you are all reading these letters together and Hanna has just read hers first. She was always the most impatient one. This is about you though Aria; I want to tell you about all the things I love about you. I love the fact that despite the fact that things got so hard, you always managed to keep a brave face because you couldn't bare the people you love to see you so weak. I bet you're reading this right now checking for correct grammar and everything aren't you? Well I assure you that I am trying my best here just for you. I want you to know that I am truly sorry for making you do that to your father and I expect you being the respectful young lady that you are told him. Then you probably went and apologised to the skank. I know you hated me calling her that but anyone who could hurt my best friend so much deserves it; that shouldn't have happened to your family. _

_You were always so different and that's what I loved about you. Have you got rid of the pink in your hair? I loved that pink, it was just so you. _

_Finally, Aria I want to say to you that I am sorry for putting you through this with –A as well, you don't deserve to have every secret you have held over you just because that's what I did to everyone else. You weren't like everyone me, you saw the goodness in everyone else and it was so refreshing in a world where everyone just saw the worst. _

_I love you Aria.  
Goodbye my darling; Alison.  
xxx"_

_"_Before Aria starts crying again I'll read mine" Emily joked apprehensively.

_"To My Em,  
before you all start getting in a huff about Emily being my favourite I just want you to know that wasn't the case; I love you all equally. You were all my girls and I would die for each and every one of you (how ironic). Emily Fields, I want to tell you just how much you inspired me; anyone that could cover up for something so big for so long deserves a god damn medal. You deserve a medal for just being you though; you were the sunshine in my life. Every time I would hear you laugh was like music to my ears (not quite as nice as hearing Aria sing though), the smile that only I saw. I guess you smile like that at someone else now though but I just want you to know that whoever she is, is the luckiest girl in the world. I hope you're happy Emily, I really do. _

_I guess if everyone else knows about "our little secret" now it means that –A finally outed you. If not then this must be pretty confusing to everyone else in the room. If the case is not the latter then I would like the say that I admire you so much for having the guts to tell everyone, especially with a mother like yours. But please Emily, find a girl that you can love with all of your heart and don't let anyone doubt that. I'm sorry yours was so short but just know that I love you all the same._

_I love you Emily.  
I'll be seeing you, Alison  
xxx"_

Spencer stood perfectly still hoping that if she stood quietly enough then everyone would forget that she was there; she knew that Alison wouldn't be as nice with her because she was the only one that ever dared to challenge Alison.

"Spencer, it's your turn" Hanna mumbled "We all had to read ours, now you have to."

"I- I can't."

"Why? Why the hell is it one rule for us and a completely different one for you? What the hell are you so scared of?"

"Hanna, it's alright for you three because you never did anything to piss her off. I pissed her off daily so there is nothing she can say about me that will be nice."

"Oh my god woman! The girl loved you to pieces; it was the fact that she always had an opponent in you that she loved so much. You were the one person that kept her grounded because the rest of us were too scared to tell her what her flaws were but you did that. She had the most to thank you for." Hanna put her hand out to grab her nervous best friend's "We're all going to be here no matter what it says okay? If you want me to I can read it to you."

"Um, yeah I would like that." The other three girls were finally recovering from the tears that came after reading all of their letters.

_"Spencer,  
You wonderful, wonderful girl. I hope there isn't a day that goes by that you don't think about how amazing you actually are. I should have told you this more often but I just couldn't muster the courage. If I'm going to be completely honest then I want you to know that you were the only one that I admired completely; you were the only one that wasn't scared to voice your opinion about people because you believed that everyone either needed someone on their side, or someone to bring them back down to earth. You brought be back down to earth nearly every day and you will never know just how much I appreciate that because it's exactly what I needed. I understood that some days I'd be unbearable to be around because what people thought about me was such a big thing. I hope that you have finally managed to sort everything out with your parents and your sister because you deserve to have a family that love and appreciate you. _

_If you ever doubt that what I am saying here is true then just think of it this way; I could never ever hate you for keeping me in check because after everything we've been through it means we were practically sisters. Actually we were kind of related, vaguely. Well at least I like to think we were. I'd get into an argument with Jason and all I could think about was how much he reminded me of you, the fact that he was so ridiculously stubborn and the way he made it perfectly clear that whatever he was involved in was his business and he was completely loyal to anyone else involved. I have to give you that one Spencer, you were the most loyal friend I could ever ask for; all four of you were but you were the most. If you didn't know about Jason then you do know, but I want you to have someone in your life that won't bail on you when things get tough or won't constantly argue for the attention. He grew up with me so I guess he should be a saint or something. Trust him Spencer; love him like you've known him all your life because I promise you he will be there whenever you need him. I hope Jason is here while you read this because I want him to know that although I was the epitome of a bitch when we were younger; I love him so so much and I'm sorry for everything I've ever put him through. I would have written him his own letter but it would have hurt me far too much. _

_Finally, I'm guessed something has happened with you and Toby Cavanaugh, if I'm right then the letter that he is about to read (if he hasn't already) should have all the answers you need. I want all of you to have brilliant lives and I know you can't do that with a monster like –A on your back. I hope you have people that are like your family just like you four were to me. I wish I could have met them and got to know them for what you saw them as._

_I love you Spencer Hastings. Please be happy.  
Goodbye my darling girl, Alison.  
xxx"_

Spencer's body collapsed on the floor as she cried the most out of the rest of them; as Toby rushed forward to comfort her broken body on the floor he was pushed gently out of the way by Aria in order to let Jason through. His girlfriend's brother knelt down next to her and held her tight before he nodded towards Toby to get him to open his letter.

_"Toby Cavanaugh,_

_ This letter I understand will seem like the most farfetched explanation you are ever going to get. I apologise for everything I have ever done to hurt you in the past; I'm sorry for making you take the blame and blackmailing you with everything that Jenna did to you. I know I shouldn't have done that because that was definitely not your fault. _

_However assuming you are with my girls then I promised you all answers, so here they are._

_The reason this person is after you is because after everything happened with Jenna I started threatening more people because I liked the way it felt to be in control of everyone's lives. I like knowing everyone's secrets because it gave me the power. Although one day everything got a bit out of control and I found something out that I shouldn't have known. What I found out could have got me into a whole lot of trouble. I found something out about Noel Kahn and his family; I can't tell you exactly what in this letter but I assure you that there will be another letter telling you everything. I got so close to finding out who –A is but they started threatening me even more; I'm writing this letter at 6:30pm, an hour and a half before I'm meant to be going to Spencer's to see the girls. It's the night that I know I'm going to die and I want you all to know that I would do it all again if it meant that the rest of you didn't have to die for me. _

_This is to you now Toby; if what I'm thinking will happen is true then please keeps her safe. Keep Spencer away from the danger that I dragged her into and more than anything make sure that she is happy. _

_Thank you Toby and I am so sorry.  
Alison."_

Everyone stood in complete and utter shock at everything that Toby had just read.

"She really did know everything didn't she?" Caleb muttered.

**AN: Sorry about how long this one was guys, I have some spare time so I thought you might appreciate a long one. Please Please Please review guys, I want to know what you think -Chloe :-)xx**


	21. I Will Fight For You

Chapter 20- I Will Fight For You.

Spencer Hastings was finally nearing the end of her pregnancy, with only two weeks to go till her due date everyone was pulling together to make sure that the apartment would be ready for the new arrival.

It was a Monday morning and Spencer was getting out of bed so she could get ready for her day at school. She had refused to take time any time off school until after the baby was born because that way she could be completely on track, in fact she would be miles ahead of her classmates. After spending the past month locked away in the study that she shares with Toby getting all the work that needs to be done completed; she finally found an appropriate time to slow down.

She wandered through the hall of her new apartment that she shared with Toby, heading straight for the bathroom so she could shower and make herself look at least the tiniest bit presentable for the long day ahead of her. Since every had started noticing that she was pregnant and hiding it became such an issue, Spencer had taken it upon herself to make sure that she looked as classy and well presented as usual so she could grace the staring eyes that she was faced with everything day with dignity. Just because she was pregnant at 18 didn't mean that it gave everyone else the right to judge her; in spite of everything she could still say that the father of her child was the man that she was so madly in love with.

About an hour later Toby's truck had pulled up outside the doors of Rosewood Day so Spencer could get out and face the halls of judgement. She would only be there for another few weeks at the most until after about a month before graduation so she would no longer have to deal with the prying eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go in today? You said yourself that you're not feeling too good and it might not be good for the baby." Toby was always one for fussing over Spencer when it came to her health especially if he thought it could have anything to do with the life that was growing inside of her.

"Toby stop worrying, you know that feeling ill is all part of being pregnant; it doesn't automatically mean there's something wrong with the baby." Spencer laughed affectionately at his concern.

"I can take the day off and we can have a film day? I don't want you going into school because you feel like you have too"

"I am fine! I promise. If I feel like I need to come home I will call you okay?" She placed her hand on his cheek and guided his face towards hers so she could kiss him passionately before she had to leave him for the day. "You know there is nothing that I want more than to have a day at the apartment watching films with you but I need to get some more work sorted before your son decides to grace us with his presence."

"Well with a mother like his I'm betting that he'll be here right on time; or maybe even early" It was Toby's turn now to kiss his girlfriend before he pulled away putting an abrupt end to it "Right you best go or I can't guarantee that either of us will be where we need to be today"

"Fine, I'm leaving." She feigned offence as she dragged herself away from him and opened to car door so she could get out. Walking round to the other side of the truck she leaned in through the window and placed a gentle kiss on Toby's lips. "Have a good day at work daddy; we love you"

"I love you both now go before I drag you back in here and kidnap you for a day of movies and ice cream." They both laughed lovingly with each other before they were distracted by a voice they both hated.

"I would advise that you keep your twisted displays of affection to a minimum while you're out in public. No one needs to know about your phsyco family." Noel Kahn was leaning against a wall only feet away from where Spencer stood.

"Shut the hell up Noel, this has nothing to do with you." Spencer snapped.

"You're right _mommy _it doesn't but considering you're stood in the middle of the street being all gross kind of gives me the right to say something. Wouldn't you say?"

Spencer was gently pushed aside by the door of the truck opening as Toby got out and stood in front of her protectively. It was always comforting to know that she was safe whenever he was around because he would do absolutely anything to protect her.

"Listen up man; you stay the hell away from me and my girlfriend. What goes on with us has nothing to do with you so you have no right to pass judgement on what we say to each other."

"It's pretty hard to stay away from her when she's the size of a house and is almost everywhere you go around this place." He smirked at the fact that he could see by the look on Toby's face that he had hit a nerve by commenting on her appearance.

"If you ever say anything like that about her again I swear I will not be held responsible for my actions." His teeth were gritted which made it even harder for Noel to hear what he was saying but he made sure that he did.

"Oh you mean if I comment on the fact that she's the size of a whale" He was soon cut off by Toby lunging forward in an attempt to wipe the smug look off his face but was intercepted by Caleb jumping between them.

"Woah man, what the hell are you doing?" The look of confusion that was plastered all over Caleb's face proved that he hadn't heard the conversation they had just been having. "You can't just go trying to beat people up, no matter how much of a smug bastard they are."

"I think you'd do the exact same thing if you were in my situation Caleb now please just step out the way so I can show this stupid prick exactly who he's messing with."

"Oh the situation when I just said that your girlfriend was pretty damn huge. I mean before she got pregnant with the spawn of Cavanaugh I wouldn't have minded having a go on that but now she's like the size of Hanna freaking Marin before she was introduced to throwing up."

"What the hell did you just say?" Caleb had spun round so he was no longer stopping Toby from giving him exactly what he deserved.

"I think you know what I said."

About a second later Caleb had punched Noel straight in the jaw and was aiming for another shot straight in the stomach but was beaten too it by his partner in crime. Soon enough he was gasping for air as the impact caused by Toby's fist had winded him. He took another swing that hit him straight in the side of the rib.

"If you ever say anything about my girlfriend or any of my family again I will make sure you get a lot more than a fractured rib." Toby had turned to go back to Spencer when he heard Caleb speak up behind him.

"Oh and if you say anything about _my _girlfriend or any of _my _family again I'll make sure that you're down in the ground where you belong. I'm pretty sure your family wouldn't miss you." Before proceeding to kick him in the stomach pushing him from his already unstable upright position to the floor where he was grasping at his ribs in agony.

Toby looked up at Spencer who was stood in complete shock at everything that Caleb had just said. Neither of them had known he had it in him after all he wasn't the type to get into public brawls. It didn't take long for either of them to burst out laughing at the fact that the one guy in Rosewood who thought he could take anyone on had just been beaten by one of the least violent people they had ever met.

"Are you sure you want to go in today? If there are any more people around like him then I'm pretty sure I'll have to hire Caleb to be on you 24/7" He chuckled.

"Yes I'm sure, I'll go see Jason and tell him what happened. He should be able to keep an eye out around the halls in case anyone says anything about our phsyco family."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go talk to him? You and Caleb get to your lesson and I'll hunt him down. I want to see his brotherly instincts kick in as I replay the whole thing." A smile spread across his face as he thought of who could potentially be his future brother-in-law get protective over his nephew and sister, Toby had admired the relationship Spencer and Jason had since he had found out that they were pulling together to sort the mess that was their family out.

"Ok well I'll walk with you because his office is like right next to the class that I'm in first." She took his huge hand in her small one and began to walk towards to entrance. "Wait, should we bring Rocky along with us?"

* * *

By the time Spencer had been got back to the apartment building with Aria the day of staring and people being generally nosy had finally taken its toll on her and she was ready to sleep until Toby got home. Turning the key in the lock allowing herself to get into the house, she noticed that noise that was coming from the living room, it sounded like music so she could only assume that Toby had left the radio on in the morning before they left. Walking through the kitchen and into the large room she saw the one person that would make her long day a whole lot better.

"Toby, what the hell are you doing home?" she shouted over the noise coming from the radio.

"I didn't go into work today because Jason said that if I went in then I'd probably end up killing someone because I was so angry. So I took a, um, what does Hanna call it? A mental health day." Spencer laughed at his referral to Hanna's excuses for days off.

"Well I'm glad your home, I needed some us time." She waddled over to the couch and sat down beside him so she could fit in right next to him perfect. "I love you Toby. I never got to say it this morning but thank you for sticking up for me."

"Hey you don't have to thank me. No one is allowed to say anything about you being pregnant because I've never seen you look so beautiful. Knowing that the reason you look so beautiful is because you're carry my baby, you're carrying a part of me is the best feeling in the world and if anyone has a problem with that they should either say it to me or not say it at all. I love you more than anything Spencer and I will fight for you until I die."

Unsure as to whether it was just the hormones or she was really moved by his speech she could feel the tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. Noticing her trying to blink the tears that were so desperately trying to fall back, Toby wiped them away and used his hand to pull her lips towards his and kiss her tenderly.

"I need you Toby, I want you."

Within minutes Toby had picked Spencer up and carried here into their newly decorated bedroom and had placed her on the bed so he could undress her. Clothes were flying all over their room as they fought to get closer to each other despite the obvious obstacle of the large bump between them but they would still make it work.

Seeing Spencer laid out on the bed with nothing but a thin sheet covering her lower section made Toby's heart swell with love; more love than he had ever felt for her before. Her stomach swollen with the extra weight had been carrying for the past 8 and a half months made him feel nothing short of pride to know that they would be the best parents that they could ever dream of being. Neither of them wanting their child to have to face the lonely childhood that they both did.

He stroked her face as he watched her eyes twitch as she dreamt; she always seem to look so peaceful when she was dreaming and he only hoped that they were as wonderful as the dream that he called his life at the moment.

**AN- Hi guys, sorry if this chapter seems a bit naff but I'm ill and this was the best I could do :-( please can you all do me a favour and review! -Chloe :-)xx**


	22. November 31st 2012

Chapter 21- November 31st 2012

Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria were all sat around a table in the school's dining hall. It was the day after Toby and Caleb's run in with Noel so naturally everyone was curious as to what had happened. People were starting to get ready for halloween in Rosewood so there were decorations all around the school.

"Spencer don't you think I have a right to know why the hell my boyfriend nearly got suspended for beating the shit out of Noel freaking Kahn? I got told it was pretty bad"

"I'm not saying that you don't but it could just end up hurting you, he said some pretty nasty stuff about us which is why Toby and Caleb went crazy." Spencer was trying to get Hanna to realise that sometimes things were best left in the dark but she was refusing to have it. Finally deciding that it was best if she just changed the subject "I don't know if it was the hormones or whatever but I had never been so attracted to Toby. Watching him go into protective overdrive was pretty hot actually."

All three girls were sat staring at Spencer completely shocked by what had just come out of her mouth; they weren't used to her talking about the attraction she had to Toby Cavanaugh considering he was like a brother to all three of them it was pretty weird.

"Spencer you're drooling" Aria laughed as she watched her best friend go into a Toby induced daydream.

"Oh, sorry. Christ I'm all over the place. I just want this baby out of me so I can beat the shit out of my boyfriend for putting me in this position; making me say weird shit like that." She rubbed her stomach. Spencer's bump wasn't as large as all the others thought it would be, it was big enough for you to be able to tell she was pregnant but it wasn't huge despite her being at the end.

"Well you know what they say Spence, it takes two to tango" Hanna laughed.

"Yeah Han, I think I gathered that otherwise if Toby was dancing alone I wouldn't have his offspring inside of me." A huge grin spread over Spencer's face as she thought back to the night she was possibly impregnated. "Anyway, I need to go to the bathroom for like the 6th time in the past hour."

They all cleared away their lunch and walked towards the lady's room all four of them excited about the expected arrival. It was finally becoming so real for them all that soon there would be a baby in their large family and surprisingly enough it would be Spencer Hastings' baby. As they rounded the corner that donned the girl's toilets they ran into someone that they hadn't seen since Wren's trial.

"Hi girls, I was hoping I'd run into you." Jenna's smug voice filled their ears, automatically putting Spencer's best friends into over protective mode as they closed ranks around her. "Spencer will you tell my brother that his father wants him to go see him; after I told him all about Toby beating the shit out of my boyfriend I imagine he's going to have a pretty big telling off."

"You know what Jenna; I don't think he cares anymore." Spencer was infuriated by the cheek she was showing because she knew that Jenna probably knew the entire story but she could potentially have Toby's father make him break up with her. Not that he would ever listen.

"I have some stuff that I could tell daddy that would make his blood boil, maybe then he would see just how much of a bad influence you are on my innocent brother."

"You know what Jenna; we know some stuff about your precious boyfriend's family that could ruin them if it got out. Something tells me that it would be in your best interest to make sure that it didn't" Emily spoke up as she pushed Spencer behind her making sure that Jenna couldn't touch her.

"You're bluffing."

"Oh no we're not; you see we know why Ali was killed and now it's just a case of finding out which member of that twisted family killed her."

"Well you best hope for the sake of that creature _she's _carrying that none of it gets out. You could be facing some pretty big consequences if it does." Spencer pushed past Emily so she was stood face to face with Jenna.

"If you dare ever threaten my baby again I will make sure that you find your way into the ground with your idiot of a boyfriend where you both belong."

"For once the famous Spencer Hastings isn't hiding in the shadow of her boyfriend or idiotic followers. You've got nerve Hastings."

"I may have nerve but I have a whole lot of anger too; it's amazing what being pregnant does to your emotions. Especially when my maternal instinct kicks in."

"I think we can all say that the baby you're carrying should be mine; Toby was mine way before he was yours." Spencer slapped her hard across the cheek leaving a huge red mark.

"You don't deserve to have anything to do with that boy. I don't know what goes on in your sick, twisted head but it needs checking that's for sure."Hanna had pushed her way past Aria so she was stood shoulder to shoulder with her pregnant best friend. Jenna finally turned around and walked away knowing that she wasn't going to scare them while they were all together.

"Okay, I'm officially scared. There is nothing we can do to sort all this out without my _son _getting hurt because of it."

"Calm down, we won't let anything happen to Elijah. God knows what Toby would do if anyone tried to touch him or you for that matter." Aria said as she put her hand comfortingly on Spencer's back.

"I take back what I said about wanting him out; he can just stay in there until this mess is sorted. Maybe that way no harm can come to him." She rubbed her bump as she felt a sharp pain in her womb. "Ah shit, what the fuck was that?"

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Hanna spoke up as the three best friends watched the colour drain from Spencer's face.

"um, nothing I'm sure. Just felt like something was happening." She offered a weak smile to her concerned friends before turning with the intention of going to her next class.

"Hey you're not going anywhere; if this is baby related then you're coming with us." Aria grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nurse's office to see if they could use to bed in there for Spencer to lie down. "I'm going to call Toby and you two stay here with her."

The pain came again but this time a whole lot sharper; making it perfectly clear that it was coming from her womb.

_Is this what it's like to go into labour? Oh my god is the baby coming now, what happens if someone tries to hurt him? Where's Toby, I need Toby. Calm the hell down woman, Aria has gone to call Toby and I'm sure it's just going to be a false alarm. You still have two weeks left. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the nurse rushing into the room after hearing Spencer let out a loud moan.

"What's going on? Are you alright Miss Hastings?" You could tell that she had never had to deal with someone potentially going into labour in her office before. "Is there anything you want me to do? Anyone you want me to call?"

Knowing that Spencer wasn't exactly in the position to answer right now Emily answered for her. "Can you please get her some water and a cold wash cloth, is it alright if I borrow your phone to ring some people?" the nurse nodded frantically as she rushed out of the room to find a cup and wash cloth.

"Hi Jason, by any chance are you near Spencer's house? It's important and you all need to get to here as soon as possible"

"Emily slow down, what the hell's going on?" Emily had put it on loud speaker so Hanna could help her explain.

"Jason, just listen. We think Spencer is having the baby and right now she's in the nurse's office at school." Hanna spoke calmly to the man on the other end of the phone. "Should we get her into the car and drive her to the hospital or call an ambulance? Or should we wait for Toby to get here?"

"Put her in the car and drive her to the hospital, get Toby to meet you there and I'll try round up everyone at Spencer's. She wanted everyone to be there as well so Hanna go get Caleb and Mike."

"I'm on it." Hanna had rushed out of the room to go and find out Mike's schedule, she knew exactly where Caleb would be.

5 minutes later she pushed open to door to go into the chemistry lab in search of Mike, he was sat with a blonde girl with hair much like her own trying to figure out the experiment they had been assigned.

"Mike, we need to go." She shouted across the classroom and made the teacher jump.

"Excuse me young lady but you can't just demand that he leave like that." The older woman said that was stood at the front of the class room.

"I can when one of our best friend's is going into labour and she needs us all there. So pardon me for being in such a rush. Mike hurry up, we need you to help us get Spencer to the car with Caleb."

Finally they were stood outside the English class that Caleb was in; Hanna pushed the door open as she tried to locate her boyfriend. He was sat at the back of the class either half asleep or texting.

"Caleb, Spencer's having the baby and we need to take her to the hospital. Get your ass out here now." All of the eyes that were facing the front of the class were now staring at Hanna, filled with curiosity. "Yeah, that's right; Spencer Hastings is going into labour and having Toby Cavanaugh's baby so now can you carry on with your boring little lives."

Hanna slammed the door shut behind Caleb and motioned for them to follow her in search of Spencer and the other two.

* * *

About twelve hours later they were all sat in the waiting room of Rosewood Hospital, no one had been to tell them any news on Spencer for a good two hours so they were all worrying. No one had really left since they had arrived here earlier other than to go to the toilet or take it in turns to get coffee. It was starting to get late but they all refused to leave until Spencer had given birth to their nephew. Peter Hastings was pacing up and down the corridor waiting for his wife or eldest daughter to come out and give him some news. The door to Spencer's room flung open and Veronica appeared.

"The doctor says that she's finally ready to push, so he could be here in a few hours. She told me to tell you girls that she's sorry you couldn't all be in there to help her through it." She smiled appreciatively at her daughters best friends knowing that they were the only reason she was still so strong through all of this.

"Tell her that we wish her all the luck in the world and we will be in there as soon as possible to see her." Emily replied on behalf of them all.

"Oh and please can you tell her we all love her and can't wait to see them both" Jason spoke up before Veronica turned to go back to her daughter.

* * *

Toby was sat patiently next to his girlfriend's bed watching her prepare herself for what was to come. He could see just how much pain she was in and he wished more than anything that he could take it all away from her, but all he could do was hold her hand.

"Baby, look at me." He tried to get her attention so he could take her mind off of what was to come. She turned her head so her big brown eyes filled with vulnerability were boring into his gorgeous blue ones. "I wish I could take all this pain away from you, I honestly do. I hate seeing you like this, I hate seeing the love of my life, the girl of my dreams in this much pain. But just think about it this way, once all of this is over we will have the most amazing, beautiful little boy either of us could ever wish for and he will be living, breathing proof of just how much I love you. Spencer Hastings you make me that happiest man on earth and I couldn't imagine my life without you. You are doing me so proud you beautiful woman, I promise that I will spend the rest of my life protecting, loving and caring for you."

"I love you so much Toby." Was all she could reply through the waves of pain that were gracing her fragile body so frequently. Neither of them had remembered that Spencer's mother and sister were stood at the opposite side of the bed, tears streaming down both of their cheeks as they watched the couple tell each how much they love one another.

I loud scream escaped Spencer's mouth as she was encouraged to start pushing. Toby's gaze never left Spencer's even when she was digging her nails so far into his hands that she could have drawn blood. Mrs Hastings and Melissa were stood and the other side of the bed making sure that she was comfortable and rubbing her arm trying to comfort her.

About 20 minutes later the midwife informed them all that the head was crowing and Toby went to turn his head so he could see his son arriving but was soon greeted with Spencer grabbing his hair and pulling his head back so they were facing each other.

"If you dare look down there, I will never touch you ever again." She said it quietly enough so only Toby could hear her which caused him to laugh affectionately.

"I promise I'll keep my eyes front" He leaned in to kiss his girlfriend gently before she screamed loudly into his mouth. "shh Spence, it's nearly done. He's nearly here."

About 5 minutes later Spencer had done her final push and they were all greeted with the shrill scream that was coming from their baby's mouth as Toby cut the cord. They placed him on Spencer's bare chest so he could bond with his mother.

"Toby, it-it's our son. He's here" She laughed still in complete shock.

"I know baby, he's absolutely beautiful." He was right about that, Spencer looked down to see the dark hair on her son's head that matched the colour of her own, he had the tiniest hands she had ever seen and the tiniest feet to match.

"Hello baby" his eyes flicked open to reveal the huge ocean blue orbs that matched Toby's. Although all babies were born with blue eyes, she knew that he would have those beautiful blue eyes that could make your heart melt with one glance. "Welcome to the world Elijah, we love you so much." She kissed him gently on the forehead before the nurse came to take him away so they could weigh him and wrap him up.

"Spencer honey, I'm so proud of you" Veronica embraced her tired daughter before she had to pull herself away so Spencer could receive her son once more. Looking down at her grandson she immediately fell in love with the blue eyes that matched his fathers and the hair that proved he was a true Hastings. "Hello Elijah, I'm your grandma." She played with his tiny fingers affectionately before he was handed over to Toby.

It only took one look into the eyes of Toby Cavanaugh to see that he had never felt more love in his entire life. The love he felt for his girlfriend and the love he felt for his son couldn't be any more obvious.

"Spencer we're going to go tell everyone that he's here so you two can have some time alone. I wouldn't expect too long because Jason will be in here within seconds" Melissa laughed as she stroked her sister's hair affectionately.

When they were finally alone, Spencer moved over so there was enough room on the bed for Toby. She took Elijah back into her arms and tucked herself into his side, where she belongs.

"I love you so much Spencer" He whispered as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I love you too" A huge smile spread across her face as she thought of her new family, her real family that was just her, Toby and their son. "I can't wait until they all see him; I think the girls will like break down." She laughed.

"I think Jason will be the one to do the breaking down, don't you think" they both chuckled as they waited for the first visitors to come meet the new arrival.

"Knock knock" Mr Hastings was stood at the door with Jason behind him, both sets of eyes immediately fell on the small bundle that was present in the brunette's arms.

"Hey, come in." Spencer motioned for them both to come and take their place next to the bed. "Dad, Jason I want you to meet Elijah Jase Hastings-Cavanagh." Despite them both knowing the name of the new member of the family, hearing Spencer say it with such love in her voice as she introduced her son just proved to them both that it was real.

"Hello Eli, you don't mind if I call him Eli do you?" Jason questioned "Eli Jase just has a sort of ring to it."

"It's absolutely perfect" Spencer smiled. "Are the others allowed in or are you just coming in two at a time?"

"If I am correct then your mother is currently bribing the nurse to let them all in, she's very persuasive so I'd give her another couple of minutes" Peter laughed while he was playing with his grandson's tiny feet. Just as predicted, the door flung open and Hanna, Emily, Aria, Caleb, Ezra and Mike all piled into the room, all six pairs of eyes fixed on the brown haired boy in their friends arms.

"Oh my god you two, he's absolutely beautiful!" Hanna whispered as tears fell down her cheeks "I'm going to spoil him so much."

"Congratulations guys, you are going to make absolutely amazing parents" Ezra said, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

About an hour later Eli had been passed around everyone in the room so they could all meet him properly and they were all sat talking quietly while the baby slept.

"Guys, before we go we have something for you" Aria whispered as she got up and left the room for a minute. "We had all planned on getting him something from us individually but then we thought it would be a better idea if we chipped in and got him something from all of us. So here, a present from your dysfunctional family to let all three off you know that we love you all so much and we will always be there for you." She handed Spencer a medium sized bad with "_it's a boy"_ written all over it.

She opened it delicately to reveal a stuffed bear that was the colour of the new baby's hair and had matching blue glass eyes. It had a collar around its neck with a heart shaped tag on it which read

"_We love you Eli, from your loving family_" The fact that the bear so obviously custom made proved that it wouldn't have been cheap. But it was absolutely perfect.

"You guys are all absolutely amazing" There were tears falling down Spencer's porcelain features. "I love you all so much!"

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took me ages to write so I hope it was worth it! please please please do me a favour and review I appreciate it loads :D thank you! and by the way, things are going to get a lot more interesting now that the baby is here -Chloe :-)xx**


	23. Forgive and Forget

Chapter 22- Forgive and Forget

"Toby will you please answer the door, I'm a bit tied up in here" Spencer shouted from the bathroom where she was battling with their 3 weeks old son, of which she was trying to bathe.

"How the hell could you hear the door from in there?" He laughed as he brought a towel in for the fussy baby.

"Well, when you have a baby to listen out for every minute of every day, having good hearing becomes a necessity; now please answer the god damn door" She laughed light-heartedly and she lifted her son out of the water so he could warm up in the towel.

"Sure thing momma bear, I'm on it" He saluted her before leaving the room to answer the door, he expected it to be Jason, he was the only one out of the entire group that didn't take having a key to mean that they could just waltz into the apartment at their own free will. Whoever was at the door seemed pretty urgent because they wouldn't stop knocking; he flung the door open to see the one person he least expected.

"Hello Toby"

"Jenna, what the hell are you doing here?" his voice was icy, proving that her presence wasn't at all welcome.

"Well that's not a nice way to welcome your step-sister, aren't you going to invite me in?" Her voice was filled with malice; he could tell that she had an ulterior motive for being there.

"You're not welcome around here Jenna, so say what you have to say _without _coming inside and going anywhere near my family"

"Now now, that's not playing nice is it? Can't we just sit down and have a normal conversation; after all this is pretty important."

"I doubt Spencer would appreciate you being in our apartment, near our son." He was about to shut the door when Spencer came bounding through the living room door with Elijah wrapped up in her arms.

"Toby, who was at the do-" she looked up at the figure that was standing over the threshold and suddenly felt a need to protect her child; she was still getting used to the emotions that came with being a mother but she knew she would do anything to keep her baby safe. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I don't know Spence, but she was just going." He turned his head so he was face to face with the brunette that he had grown to hate. "Weren't you Jenna?"

"Oh no, I wasn't planning on going anywhere. After all I have some important stuff to tell you and a nephew to meet." There was a smug look on her face that showed she wasn't going to give up until she got her way. "So the sooner you let me in, the sooner this will be over."

"You can come in and tell us whatever is so important, but after that you leave and you stay the hell away from my child. Do you understand me? He is not and never will be your nephew; you haven't earned the right to be in his life so take the hint and leave us the fuck alone." Spencer turned around and walked back into the nursery that had been so lovingly designed by her best friends.

Over the past 3 weeks it had become hers and Toby's sanctuary, they would sit in there with the life they had created and just be the normal family they so craved to be. Both of them knowing that it was impossible to do while –A was still around. She looked around the room that had become so familiar to her.

Emily had chosen the colours that they were going to paint the nursery. Each of the opposite walls were the same colour, two of them a pale blue called "_winter teal"_, she said she had chosen that colour because Elijah was going to be their winter baby; the other two walls were cream colour that was nearly white. Aria had been commissioned to paint a huge picture of things that represented their family on the wall above the crib; it was one of the most beautiful things any of them had ever seen. Finally, Hanna of course had been taken it upon herself to find pieces of furniture to go in there, which she had shown Toby so he could make them himself.

As she placed the sleeping baby in his hand made crib she took one last look around before she headed out into the living room to face what could potentially be one of the most painful events of her life. She would just have to remember that whatever Jenna has to tell them would never be as important as the child lying in that cot.

"So Jenna, what the hell do you have to say for yourself?" She muttered as she appeared back in family room.

"It's nice to see you too Spencer, I would love to come in and of course I'll have some coffee." She joked knowing that it would wind Spencer right up.

"Oh shut up Jenna, you can come in to tell us what the hell this is about but nothing more than that" Toby said as he eyed his step-sisters movements, he hated the way she was doing everything in her power to anger Spencer. She walked past him and took a seat on the couch next to the wall of windows.

"Well, first of all I have to tell you that there was something that came in the post for you the other day Toby. It looked pretty important but it looked really old, your Dad asked me to bring it over." She handed him the aged envelope and watched him look over at his girlfriend, they both knew exactly what it was and she thought she did too. "The other thing that I wanted to say was that I know about all the trouble you've been going through lately with this –A person and I think I know someone that has something to do with it all."

"What?" Spencer wasn't paying any attention to what Jenna was saying until she heard her mention –A, after all they had always thought she had something to do with all of this, they just never had anything to back it up with.

"I thought that would get your attention; basically, the other night when I got home from my Noel's I noticed someone at Emily's house. They were looking through her living room window with a camera or something, at first I didn't know what to think of it, it could have just been a joke but then I noticed that they were dressed all in black and I couldn't see their face"

"Wait, if you couldn't see their face then how the hell do you know who it is?" Toby chimed in

"Because when they were running away from the house they got into a car that I recognised, it was Garret's car."

"That's impossible, Garret's dead remember." The tone in Spencer's voice proved that she was confused about all she was being told. "I thought they put his car up for sale when he died because none of his family wanted it"

"None of them did want it, so they gave it to the one person who did." This was the only time either Spencer or Toby had seen Jenna genuinely scared but they could tell that this time she wasn't faking. There was a look in her eye that proved she was being sincere with everything she was telling them.

"Who was it Jenna?" Spencer's voice had softened considerably as she walked over to sit on the chair opposite her; the other two people in the room were shocked by her sudden change of heart, in fact Spencer was shocked by her sudden change of heart.

"Wilden, Darren Wilden." Her bright green eyes flicked down to the floor as she spoke his name.

"Of course he would have something to do with all of this; I knew there was something weird about him from the start." Toby thought back to the first time he had met Wilden and how he was the first person (other than Spencer) to assume that he had a considerable part in Alison's death. It was like he was trying to cover his own tracks by making things worse for Toby and Spencer when her time came. "Jenna are you sure it was Wilden? It's pretty hard to tell who they are when they're dressed like that; mind you that's the point."

"Yes I'm sure, I remember seeing him driving around town the other day in that car because I remembered how Garret had described it the first time that I met him. Then the first time I could actually see it was absolutely amazing; I would never forget what that car looked like."

"Okay, Jenna I think we need to ask you to leave now though. Elijah will be awake soon and we need to talk to the others about all of this" Spencer stood up and walked over to the door so she could let their visitor out.

"Wait Spencer, there's one more thing I have to say. You may think that this has been a long time coming but I swear to you I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I am so sorry for everything I put you both through, especially you Toby; I made you life hell and there was nothing you could do about it. And Spencer I should never have held what Alison did to me against you, it was never your fault and I know that, I've known that since the night Ali came to visit me in the hospital. I never told me what she actually said about you, but it was something along the lines of

"_I wish I could let all the other girls take the blame for what I did but I know that would be a stupid thing to do; after all they have been the ones there for me. But I swear to you if anyone finds out I had anything to do with this then I will tell everyone about your little sexcapades with your dear step-brother, and I swear to god you will regret it. Anyway who would believe your lies when I have the Hastings on my side, if I'm scared of Spencer Hastings and her wrath then I think you should be too. All four of those girls could give you a run for your money; so if you tell anyone about this, then you will only be playing with fire. You wouldn't want to get burned now would you?"_

She was right, you four would do anything to keep each other safe and I've been there to witness it far too many times. Basically, this is me here to say that I am sorry; I regret ever making an enemy of you Spencer. Mainly because I know that Toby has such a good judge of character and for him to say such wonderful things about you and to trust you so much, it must mean that he's right. I want to get to know you Spencer, not as the girl that was my enemy's best friend, but as my step-brother's girlfriend and the mother of my nephew. I want to be in Elijah's life because I know just how amazing he is going to be, especially with parents like you two. So please take it into consideration, that is all I ask of you" Spencer watched in complete shock as she stood up and made her way towards to door "I'm sorry Spencer, I really am sorry" she left the apartment with nothing more to say, leaving them both completely taken aback.

About 10 minutes later the couple were sat on the couch with a coffee in hand still thinking about everything that Jenna had said to them. It all seemed a little farfetched but something told them that she was being sincere and maybe she did want to fix things for the sake of their family.

"Did she really just say all of that?" Spencer asked as she looked up into his big blue eyes that were so full of love and understanding.

"I think she did, but I don't know. I could have been asleep and just dreamt it." They both laughed light-heartedly "Whether she has good intentions or not though, we have to think about Eli here. If she's just messing us around and hurts him just because we had a momentary lapse when she came begging for forgiveness then we would have to live with that for the rest of our lives"

"I know that, it's all I could think about but what happens if she does just want to get to know him again for the sake of your family Toby? Elijah could be the thing that brings you all together; after all he deserves a stable family doesn't he?"

"Of course he does, but I don't think he'll get that from my side"

"And from my family's track record I very much doubt he'll have stability there either. Looks like we're once again relying on the mess we call our friend group" she kissed him gently on the lips and smiled sweetly "anyway, he has us. No one will ever love him as much as we do and we can just hope that he'll remember that."

"Spencer, I won't let him forget it" Toby placed his finger gently underneath her chin and lifted her lips towards his, he kissed her passionately and it seemed like an eternity before either of them found the strength to break away.

"Spencer, Toby are you here?" Hanna rushed into the apartment after she got the SOS text from Spencer "Come on Spence where are you?" About a second later she heard the familiar cry of the baby boy that was in his nursery; followed by a shuffling noise coming down the hall. Still being in the living room meant that she couldn't hear all of what was being said but she heard enough of it to make her heart melt.

"Hey little man, what's wrong with you?" Toby had gone in to attend to his son "You need to be quiet though so your momma can sleep; you've really worn her out. I don't like anyone but me wearing her out." She heard a slight chuckle come from down the hall which made her laugh too, she didn't really need to know about how Toby planned on tiring her best friend out but it still made her laugh.

"Let's go get you something to drink while she sleeps, then we'll go wake her up" the sound of footsteps coming down the hall made Hanna hesitate, completely unsure to what the protocol for barging into your best friend's house after you receive an SOS text when she's asleep and her boyfriend has just been woken up by their baby. Before she could move, Toby was in the living room looking at her completely dumbfounded.

"Hanna, what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, Spencer text? The SOS? It seemed pretty urgent and the others are on their way over, I just happened to be dropping some stuff off at Aria's while she was shopping" She replied, trying not to make this situation more awkward, after all Toby was stood in front of her with nothing but a pair on boxers on.

"Of course, she text you all when Eli was making a fuss but he finally fell asleep and so did she" He smiled earnestly at the thought of the scene he had walked into only 15 minutes ago. Spencer was lying on their huge bed with her back propped up against the headboard and Elijah was sleeping peacefully in her arms. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen so of course he took a photo. He picked his phone up off the counter and looked for the picture before he showed Hanna.

"That is so _cute"_ She laughed at the sight of Spencer with her hair all bunched up at the back and the bags under her eyes with the slight hint of drool on her chin; then there was the angel in her arms that they all adored so much. "Hey do you want me to take my favourite nephew while you go and wake sleeping beauty up?"

"Sure, he needs feeding but I'm pretty sure you know what to do by now right?" He wasn't sure whether Spencer had given Hanna "_the talk"_, Aria and Emily had named it. He was answered with a confident nod from Hanna as she seized control of the situation regarding the snuffling baby. Toby spun around and began to wander back into his bedroom to wake his beautiful girlfriend.

"Oh and Toby" He twisted around so he was looking wide eyed at Hanna "You may want to consider putting a bit more clothing on" she laughed as his cheeks turned the brightest shade of red she had ever seen before he practically ran back into the confines of his boudoir.

"Spencer" He prodded her gently in the side trying to ease her out of her sleep but there was no response "Spencer honey; wake up" again no response. He knew that there was only one other way to successfully wake his brunette beauty up; he lifted her up gently so she was in the middle of their bed before he knelt in front of her.

"Spence, baby" he stroked her cheek gently trying to get even the smallest reply before he had to pull out the big guns; but again he got nothing. "Right, you asked for it."

The next few seconds were a jumble of shrieks coming from Spencer and limbs being flailed about the room as Toby tickled her relentlessly. As soon as the tips of his fingers touched her sides he got the reply he had been waiting for as her eyelids shot open and she started to shout for help between laughs. Finally he stopped deeming it a job well done.

"You're awake" He beamed as she fixed her hair and wiped the tear stains from laughing so much off her cheeks.

"No shit Sherlock" She joked as she returned the loving smile. "What was that for anyway?"

"Blondie is in the living room with our son after getting an SOS text from sleeping beauty over there" He laughed.

"Oh shit! I forgot all about that, how many of them are here?"

"Just Han I think, so for now we have a temporary baby sitter" he looked at her; she knew exactly what he was suggesting but the idea of 'doing it' while her best friend was in the house made her feel slightly queasy.

"We are definitely not going there right now boyo. But if you promise to put our son to bed tonight and run me a bubble bath then I think it might be worth your while" she prodded him flirtatiously in the chest finally noticing he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of black calvin klein boxers. "Please tell me you weren't just wearing those when you went out there and saw Hanna?"

"This situation would be a lot less awkward if I just kept my mouth shut right about now" he indicated that he was zipping his lips and locking it, throwing away the key.

"I think that would be a very good idea" she laughed as she leaned over and kissed him hard, she had been dying to do that since Jenna left but the fact that their son wouldn't sleep was a rather large obstacle.

"Is it my turn to question your motives this time? I'm scared. What have you done?" He looked around the room expecting to find that she had broken something that he had made for their room but as usual, everything was pristine. The look on his face amused her even more as he inspected everything in the room.

"Do I need a motive to kiss my extremely beautiful, amazing, hot, loving, hot, caring, did I mention hot; boyfriend?" She kissed him again but this time it was more loving, making him go weak at the knees; it was good that he was sitting down.

"Well if that's the game then is it alright if I kiss my extremely gorgeous, amazing, hot, loving, hot, caring, did I mention hot; girlfriend?" he had leaned closer every time he complemented her so their foreheads were touching; Spencer instigated the passionate kiss that they were engaging in as Hanna came tumbling through the door with their son in arms.

"I hate to break up your love fest but everyone has arrived and we need to know why the hell it was so god damn important we got here." She left the room again giving the couple some time to compose themselves and for Toby to get some god damn clothes on. Not that it wasn't a nice view, she just didn't think Caleb would appreciate her staring at somebody else's abs. Spencer probably wouldn't be too keen either.

About 5 minutes later Spencer and Toby were stood among everyone else in the living room thinking of ways to tell them about their unexpected run in earlier; neither of them entirely sure how they'd react.


	24. Walk Out The Door

Chapter 24- Walk Out The Door

"Are we likely to find out in the next 10 years?" Hanna muttered as the group waited almost patiently for the couple in front of them to tell them what was so important "I have a hair appointment on Friday and I'd appreciate it if I could get too it..."

"I know Hanna but there is absolutely no easy way to say this; considering we're still trying to get to grips with it ourselves." Spencer looked up at her boyfriend for reassurance before she spat out what she had to say "Basically, Jenna came round here earlier with some information for us."

"What?" The other three girls gasped in unison

"Is it –A related information?" Aria whispered as she came to terms with the fact that the apartment had been infiltrated by the enemy. Spencer and Toby nodded slowly at her question, they themselves trying to figure out what was going on. "Well, what did she have to say?"

"At first it was the same old Jenna behaviour, she was making snide remarks and just trying to wind Spencer up. But once she got past that she actually had some pretty good information, I was surprised that she brought it to us actually." Toby took his turn to explain the turn of events "She said about how there was someone looking in Emily's window the other night, she never really made it clear which night but there was someone there. At first she couldn't see who it was but then she saw the car; it was Garret's car, well not his anymore."

"Didn't they just sell that car to a random stranger?" Hanna cut in, staring directly at Spencer.

"Apparently not Han, she said that she'd seen Wilden driving around town in it like last week or something." Spencer replied.

"So what are you saying?"

"I think you can take a wild guess" Toby chuckled

"You think Wilden's on the –A team?"Emily shouted "And Jenna told you this? Why all of a sudden are we believing Jenna? Do you remember what she did to you Toby? ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?"

"Emily calm the hell down! Don't go off on one before you've heard the whole story, there's more too it" Spencer carried on to tell them about the letter and her apologising for what she had ever done to them. "She even told us what Ali said when she visited her in the hospital"

"Really?" None of the girls had ever been told about what Alison had said to Jenna which made them all the more curious; Hanna wanting to know the most.

"Yeah" She had memorized word for word what Jenna had said when she went over it again and again in her head "_I wish I could let all the other girls take the blame for what I did but I know that would be a stupid thing to do; after all they have been the ones there for me. But I swear to you if anyone finds out I had anything to do with this then I will tell everyone about your little sexcapades with your dear step-brother, and I swear to god you will regret it. Anyway who would believe your lies when I have the Hastings on my side, if I'm scared of Spencer Hastings and her wrath then I think you should be too. All four of those girls could give you a run for your money; so if you tell anyone about this, then you will only be playing with fire. You wouldn't want to get burned now would you?" _

Everyone stood there for what seemed like an eternity with their mouths agape, the wheels in their minds obviously spinning ten to the dozen as they thought about it over and over again.

"Wait, you said you got a letter?" Jason questioned, he had been the only one to remember something that could potentially be a huge part of their search. Toby nodded frantically as he rushed out of the room to find it lying on the kitchen counter exactly where he had left it.

"It could just be from my Nan or something like that you know?" He queried before they all got their hopes up.

"Does your Grandma have the exact same hand writing as Alison?" Emily snapped. She was still a bit on the edge about the fact that Jenna had suddenly decided she was going to do the right thing and tell them what she knew.

"True, well do you want me to read it or someone else?"

"No Toby, she wrote it to you so you should be the one to read it." Jason was trying his hardest to make this situation seem a lot less morbid but since they were getting old letters sent through the post it was always going to be that way.

"Ahem" Toby coughed getting everyone's attention before he started reading.

"_Dear Toby, _

_ If you got this letter then it has been made apparent that you are doing everything in your power to help my girls out. I told the person that was going to send this letter only to post it when it was clear that you were helping the girls and that you were in serious need of answers. I can't tell you who actually sent this but I have a feeling that you will work it out anyway; if you do then it is merely a coincidence. _

_I should probably get to the point now shouldn't I? If I know you girls then you're probably sat biting your finger nails, playing with your hair, tapping your foot and grinding your teeth into oblivion. You can probably guess which one of you has each of those habits; the habits that make you all so adorable. _

_Well, you're probably wondering why I chose to sent this letter to Toby not any of you four. I did this purely because I know that Toby can fight to keep this letter safe, after all if this got out it could cause some serious trouble for the lot of you and that is the last thing that I want. _

_Here is all you need to know for now:  
I found out some stuff completely by chance this summer that could have got some people into a whole lot of shit. Like I said last time it regarded the Kahn's and Jenna, she had something to do with that family a lot longer than since she moved here. I always thought it was weird that Jenna and Noel would meet up in secret places to try and keep whatever they had secret. One day I followed them home from school and they turned up at their cabin, the one that they throw parties at. Well when Noel went out of the room his older brother Eric came in; at first I had absolutely no idea what he was doing there until she started shouting at him. It was something about how he owed her money, by the sounds of it there was a lot of money at stake. _

_That was all before I went to Georgia and you all know that I came home from Georgia a lot earlier than I let on. That was mainly because I didn't want any of you following me there and hearing what I had to say to her. I threatened her with the video's of her abusing you (Toby) then told her about how I'd heard of the money troubles she was having. I have no idea why Eric had borrowed that money but I know that someone is after me because of it. I got a text about an half an hour later from –A. It said: _

**_When bitches like you know more than they need to, bad things happen. I'll give you until midnight to say goodbye –A._**

_I knew from that moment that my fate was set in stone. If you are going to stop this then I beg of you, do it with caution. Don't let what happened to me happen to you._

_Once again, I am so deeply sorry for everything that I have had you put up with. I want you all to know that you are the most amazing people I have ever met._

_Alison."_

Toby looked up from the discoloured paper he had been so enthralled by and saw his captive audience, each one of them mouths open in complete shock. There were things going on in each of their heads that the others would not be able to comprehend but to each individual it made perfect sense.

"A-are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Aria stuttered; breaking the unbearable silence that had taken over the apartment.

"If you're thinking that my crazy bitch of a step-sister had a hell of a lot to do with Ali's death and she is –A then yeah, I think we all are." Spencer looked up at Toby as she blinked in shock at his sudden outburst. She had seen a wide variety of moods that have been shown by Toby Cavanaugh but this one was completely new; despite Jenna having such a horrible impact on his life, he had never once said anything like that about her. "Don't look at me like that Spence, if it is how it seems right now then she's been making your life hell since the minute she moved here. I have a right to make my opinion about her known and it just so happens that's what it is"

"Toby, I understand that completely but y-you finally said what I was pretty sure you were thinking since it all happened with her. I've just never heard you speak like that about someone in the entire time I've known you"

"Yeah well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Woah guys, before we go making any more accusations we need to think about the facts here" Caleb stepped in to be the voice of reason "We know that the Kahn's are well known for being top class sleaze bags and as Toby rightfully pointed out; Jenna is a crazy bitch. But do you really think that either she or that freaky family would kill Ali because she found out about Eric owing Jenna money?"

"I understand what you're trying to do Caleb but if you think about it then it would make sense. Jenna already lied about being blind for longer than she was and made it out like her and Ali had planned it. Why would she and Ali plan to set that garage on fire with Jenna in it?" Emily was making all the points that everyone so badly wanted to know.

"Wait, Toby when did you tell Jenna that you wanted nothing more to do with her dirty little secret?" Jason asked, his voice filled with urgency.

"About a week before the fire, she told me that it was either I carried on or she'd find a way to make my life hell. Why?"

"Well, a few days before the fire happened I remember hearing Ali on the phone to someone. She was practically whispering but I could tell by her voice that she was scared; she said something to do with a plan. I heard the way she was talking and it was in a way I've never heard Alison's voice, I didn't even know it was possible but she was terrified"

"Do you think someone had something on Ali? I mean no one actually knew any of Alison's secrets did they?" Aria questioned. Toby and Jason shared a nervous glance at each other, hoping that no one would notice because it would be a tell tale sign that they knew something and hadn't shared it. However Spencer caught on to her boyfriend's and brother's secret looks, they should have known better than to show any sign of knowledge when they were around the one person they both held most dear.

"What the hell was that about?" She muttered as she stepped away from Toby's side to look him straight in the deep blue eyes she adored so much. "You know something don't you?" She could see that he was drowning in his own guilt after keeping something from her but he still wouldn't budge.

"Fine, Jason you tell me" She turned around so she was starring her brother straight in the face, practically begging him for answers.

"Spencer, I honestly wish I could but this could change everything..."

"Isn't that the point? Aren't we meant to be getting closer to the truth, to ending all of this?" Everyone in the room could see from the brunette's face that she was becoming more frustrated than she had ever been before. "I have more than one person to think about now Jason, I need this to end. My son is potentially in danger and my god if anything happens to him I wouldn't be able to cope" She was screaming so frantically at her brother that she hadn't noticed the tears that were falling so rapidly down her cheeks.

"Spencer honey, come here" Hanna pulled her into her warmth and held her as she cried.

"Are you both stupid or something? Your sister, the person that would die for you Jason and your girlfriend, the _mother of your son _is crying her heart out because of something you're not willing to share. It's obvious it's pretty big if you had to draw each other's attention to it; especially when Spencer is in the room, are you idiots?" Aria had gone into fully blown protective mode, seeing her best friend stand there begging for the answers that she needed so badly, the answers she needed to keep her child save and they were both denying her.

"Aria it's not that simple; I'm not willing to get you involved in this." Jason replied, fear lacing his voice despite doing his best to stay strong. "If you understood that then you wouldn't push us on this."

"Listen here, I don't care if you're not willing to tell us. You are going to tell us and you are going to tell us now. Toby Cavanaugh your son could be at risk because you're not willing to tell us this, how would you feel if you exposed him to more danger just because neither of you could let us all in on this. I thought you were better than that Toby; I honestly did" As Emily shouted at her best friend, the hurt in her voice broke his heart.

"Emily I just can't tell you this, I'm sorry" He looked her straight in the eye, pleading with her to see it from where he was standing but he was just greeted with a look of pure disgust and what could be seen as hatred.

Spencer pulled herself away from the sitting position she had taken on the floor with Hanna and picked herself up; she wiped her face as she walked over to Toby so she was stood directly in front of him.

"I've felt a lot of things for you Toby Cavanaugh but it has never been this. I'm actually disgusted that you can't get past your fucking ego and tell me for the sake of our _son, _the one thing that we swore we would protect with our lives. How the hell do you expect me to protect him when there could be something I need to know so I can do that? He's already in enough danger as it is and if he gets into the hands of one wrong person then that's it, my life would be over. But you know what let's all pretend that he doesn't matter in all of this because neither of you can fucking tell me what's going on. So you know what, fuck you, fuck you both. Until you're ready to tell me you can get the fuck away from us because I can't bear to look at you and you definitely don't deserve to be near my son." Hanna, Aria and Emily all formed the infamous formation around their best friend; all in complete shock at what she had just said but 100% behind her all the way.

"Spencer honey, you don't mean that. You're just angry, why don't you sit down and I'll get you something to drink so you can calm down."

"No Toby, I don't need anything from you other than for you to get the fuck out of here. I'm ashamed of you right now and I don't want to be anywhere near you." She pushed her way past him and started to walk down the hall of their apartment.

"Spencer please you don't need to do this." He spun around and grabbed her arm so she would stop "You're just over reacting"

"How fucking DARE you tell me I'm over reacting? I thought you out of all people would understand why I'm making such a big deal about this. When your baby is threatened because of some bullshit situation we're all in, it puts you on your guard Toby. The world just got a whole lot scarier and it's not me I'm scared for. So get what you need and just go because right now I can't do this." The tears that had been threatening for so long to escape had finally found their way down her face. "Oh and you Jason, until you're willing you tell me what the fuck is going on, you mean nothing to me. Absolutely nothing."

"I'm not going anywhere Spencer; not until we sort this out." He was quickly interjected by Mike standing between him and the brunette beauty he so badly wanted to console.

"Can you not hear a word she's saying? She doesn't want you here Toby and I think you know exactly why so get your stuff and leave. Make sure you take him with you" Toby had never seen Mike with so much anger, he looked around the room to see what everyone else was thinking and they were all stood there with the same look on their face. Proving that none of them wanted either of them there while they refused to tell them what they wanted, no needed to know.

"Fine I'll go, but I need you to know Spencer that I would have told you this in a heartbeat but I can't, we can't. I love you Spence; I will be here as soon as you need me. It's not fair that you use Elijah against me because you know that I would die to protect him, but this is something that could get you into more danger. I can't tell you this for your own good, I need you to be safe too Spence; I couldn't live without you." She looked deep into his eyes and saw the pain and torture this was causing him but she knew that she had to stand her ground if she was ever going to find out what they were hiding. She looked at her brother who couldn't even find it in himself to look directly at her; instead he just starred at the ground as he shuffled his feet.

"I'm ashamed of you Jason. I want absolutely nothing to do with you right now. I don't want you anywhere near my son either." And with that she pulled her arm out of Toby's grasp and marched off into the nursery where her son was lying fast asleep, safe and sound. She shut the door gently and leant against it as her whole body racked with sobs and she slid onto the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Go, now" Emily glared at the two men stood in front of her and pointed towards the door. "Come back when you are willing to be honest with her, right now you're breaking her heart."

"Please Em; just tell her I love her" Toby pleaded.

"No, you can tell her that when you tell her the truth. I have never disliked you so much in my life Toby Cavanaugh now get the fuck out of my sight" She hissed; it was the tone of voice that only the girls had heard come out of Emily and it was only used by any of them when they were protecting their best friends.

"We best leave before they go rogue, I'm actually pretty scared of Aria right now." Jason joked, looking at Toby to try and lift his spirits.

"I would have thought you knew the extent that we go to when it comes to protecting each other. I swear to god I'm not scared of going rogue, especially for the sake of my best friend." Aria growled her voice matched that of Emily's. Jason and Toby were experiencing what it was like to be on the receiving end of their protection and it was icy.

"I'm sorry Aria, I really am. I'll come by later and try talk to her." The sincerity in the blue eyed boys voice as he spoke could have broken any one's heart, just not those of Spencer's three best friends who were already willing to ice the two of them out completely. They took the hint and within seconds they were finally gone and the girls had gone to make their way to the broken girl that was crying on the floor of the baby's nursery.

"Spence, will you come out please?" Hanna whispered trying not to wake the Eli after it took her so long to get him to sleep. Mike, Caleb and Ezra all stood in the living completely in shock as they listened to the girls' talk Spencer out of the nursery; the way they spoke and their body language was a complete contrast from when they were talking to Toby and Jason.

"Are they really the same people?" Ezra whispered as he observed his girlfriend closely.

"I think so, man I'd hate to be on the receiving end of whatever the hell just happened" Caleb muttered in reply.

"Actually I think we've all been there, just not the four of them. My god that would be cold." Mike laughed as he thought of all the fights he had gotten into with Aria and compared them to what had just happened.

"I now see why people are scared of them; they are a force to be reckoned with" Caleb sighed.

"They are absolutely terrifying" Ezra mumbled; his eyes wide open as he watched the three girls wrap themselves around Spencer's distraught body when she emerged from her safe haven.

**AN: Please review guysss :D -Chloe :-)xx**


	25. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 24- Secrets and Lies

The sun was flooding in through the small gap in the curtains causing the entire room to be filled with a blinding light. Spencer was sat on the huge bed that would usually contain her and the man with the beautiful blue eyes; however for the past week it has just been her sleeping alone on the dark nights leading up to Christmas.

Toby had been to talk to her every day since the argument but she continued to stand her ground, she wouldn't let him come back unless he told her absolutely everything she needed to know. He had told her about how Jason was the one that wouldn't let him tell and even he wanted to tell her so badly but it wasn't a good idea.

Spencer was awoken from her daydream by the small wail that was coming from her son's room. She picked herself up and made her way unsteadily towards the noise to comfort the small child.

"Hey honey, what's wrong with you?" She whispered trying to comfort Elijah "are you missing your daddy? Because I am too. We can't let him win though Eli, he has to tell momma the truth." She had spent nearly every day like this for the past week, she would wake up when Eli did and feed him making sure he was clean before he went to sleep again then she too would go to bed; completely on autopilot. If it wasn't for Elijah and the regular visits from her best friends and concerned sister then she would have spent the entire time wallowing in her own self pity because to her that was better than giving in and running back to her boyfriend.

* * *

Toby woke up as soon as the light from the sun hit his face, the exact same time that Spencer had got up to see to the crying baby. It was like there was something inside of him that meant he knew exactly when his child was in any pain or discomfort. Every morning for the past week he would wake up at regular intervals during the early hours of the morning at the exact time he would if he were at home so they could feed the bundle of joy.

The thought of Spencer back at the apartment alone with no one to protect her or Elijah scared him every morning; he would wake up in a cold sweat after dreaming the exact same dream every night. It would always start with the argument then him leaving the brown eyed girl completely distraught. In the middle of the night she would wake up due to the incessant screams coming from their little boy so she would get out of bed to go see to him. Then the rest would just be a blur of screams and thrashing on his girlfriends part; every single time he had this dream his heart would break at the idea of losing the girl that meant more to him than anything else in the entire world. She was after all the love of his life.

Quickly adjusting himself and wiping the sweat off his brow he got out of bed and padded into the living room of Jason's two bedroom apartment. Sure enough the sandy haired man was sat at the breakfast bar with his head in his hands as if he had experienced the exact same terror that Toby himself just had. As he took a seat next to Jason they both sighed sorrowfully, knowing that they both felt the exact same pain.

"Listen Toby, I was just thinking that maybe..." he paused as he shifted his head and locking his gaze onto his temporary roommate. "Well maybe..."

"We should tell Spencer" They both said completely in sync.

"I know you said that we should but I can't carry on living here when my girlfriend and son are potentially in danger back there and she won't let me protect her. Wait what?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I mean telling them all this could get them into more trouble but it's nothing we can't handle right? Just think about everything we have found out in the past and we've somehow managed to get through it. It just means that there has to be someone with her and Elijah at all times, and I swear I'm not exaggerating." Jason as he tried to justify the decision that they were making.

"Man, do you really think I would let anything happen to her or that boy? They are what I live for and as much as this situation could be worse I don't think I could go any longer than this without her. I miss her far too much and we both know just how stubborn she is and I need her back. I love her Jason and I should be with her right now." There was a pain in his blue eyes that Jason under stood completely after all he was experiencing the exact same feelings.

"Well that's that settled; we'll get ready then head straight round there. I can't carry on having these nightmares every night; I look like a zombie." Jason laughed as he looked into the spoon he had been using to shovel cereal into his mouth with only minutes before.

"I know exactly what you mean. I wasn't getting any sleep before but with these fucking nightmares on top of waking up when Elijah would usually wake up to be fed in the night is taking its toll on me. I miss him, I've only held him for 5 minutes in total this week and that is definitely not sitting well with me."

"You sort your breakfast out while I grab a shower so we can go sort this mess out. I miss my sister and my nephew." He laughed as he pulled himself up from the stool; it was obvious that Jason was finally starting to think there was hope in all of this.

Half an hour later Jason and Toby were stood at the door of Toby's apartment ready to face Spencer together. They both knew she had every right to know what they needed to say and she would be the person to make it all make sense but in order to do that they were putting her in danger.

"You ready?" Toby mumbled as he turned to look at his accomplice stood nervously next to him.

"We best get it over with before I lose my nerve completely" He whispered cautiously in reply. Toby unlocked the door and let them both into the apartment that was a mess of baby toys and dishes all around the living room. It was obvious that Spencer was pretty cut up about all of this because the room was pitch black, proving that she hadn't been in the mood to get out of bed.

"Jesus Christ, I think we underestimated just how much this hurt her. I have never seen Spencer leave something to untidy since the day I met her." The blue eyes were scanning over the scene in front of him, suddenly feeling a sure of guilt flood through him. "I'll go find her"

As he tiptoed through the familiar surroundings that he had missed so much he took his chances for which room Spencer would currently be in as he pushed open the door to the nursery. There she was; curled up in a ball in the rocking chair Toby had made her when they broke up. Her usual beautiful brown curls were a mess of tangles and she was wearing sweats.

"Spence, Spencer honey wake up. I need to talk to you baby" He stroked her face lovingly as he crouched down to her level; within seconds her eye lids were fluttering open and she was adjusting to the sight in front of her.

"T-Toby" she muttered; her voice still hoarse from sleep and the amount of crying she had done. He looked straight into her eyes and saw the amount of pain she was in although he could have come to that conclusion just by looking at how bloodshot they were. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Baby I'm so sorry, I fucked up didn't I?" Toby whispered as he tried his hardest not to show her just how broken he was without her "I should have told you sooner but I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt but I did that on my own didn't I?"

"I'd say you did yeah" She replied her voice laced with hurt and anger. How dare he show up here after a week of refusing to tell her what he was keeping from her and be all sweet with those huge blue eyes that made her melt every time she looked into them.

"Why don't you come out here and we can talk about this? Jason and I decided that it was for the best if we just came clean. You were right, we do have more than one person to think about and I can't protect either of you if I'm not here."

"Wait, Jason's here too?" Her eyes almost doubled in size as she realised that they were here to tell her exactly what she wanted to know. "Shit, the house is a mess"

"Spence don't worry about the house right now, we'll clean it later baby" His smile was so sweet that she was almost feeling bad for kicking him out in the first place. "Just come out there with me so we can explain it all. I promise as soon as you hear what we have to say you'll realise why we kept it from you for so long."

10 minutes later Spencer was showered and dressed ready to face whatever it is they had to tell her. Considering that she had been waiting for a week to find out what they we hiding, there was feeling of worry and uncertainty in the pit of her stomach. What if they were right? What if what they had to say changed _everything _and not in a way that they had all hoped.

"Let me get coffee before you say anything or I will just get grouchy and snap all the time."

"Here let me make it, Toby is already getting to work on straightening the apartment up and if I know you then you're dying to help him" Jason laughed as he pulled Spencer away from the coffee maker, pushing her in the direction of the living room so she could help Toby make it look relatively presentable in there.

"Oh there you are, I thought you'd got eaten by the shower or something." Toby chuckled "I was about the send out a search party"

"Yeah well, I very nearly locked myself in there. There's a part of me that doesn't want to know everything for my own safety but the rest of me is screaming, telling me not to be so selfish. Toby I hate being here by myself because every single shadow looks like it could be someone out to get me, someone out to get him and it is absolutely terrifying. If anything happened to Elijah I wouldn't be able to carry on; he's my life Toby. I would die if it meant that he was safe" Her huge brown eyes were glistening over as she told him everything that she'd thought about while he was gone. Everything that scared the girl that would never show weakness; but after all Toby was the one person she would completely open up to and everything started to feel better.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt" Jason coughed from the doorway holding a huge mug of coffee, strong and black just the way she liked it. He handed her the mug containing the piping hot liquid and gestured for her to sit down. "We may as well get started then"

"Yeah sure" She replied before she took the first sip of her morning coffee; to her it was like heaven and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Right Spence, everything that we have to say here; I want you to promise me that you will look at it with an open mind and try not to get too freaked out. We did when we put all the pieces together but that got us absolutely no where" Jason started, he was nervous at first but his confidence slowly started to build as he thought about his sister and how she needed so desperately to know the truth.

"Do you remember when me and Ali first moved here?"

"Yeah, I came over to your house with cookies that me and Melissa had made with our nanny, why?"

"What you didn't know was that we had another sister; she was called Courtney." He paused and looked at Spencer, her body completely still and he mouth wide open; she was completely in shock. "She was Ali's twin sister but Alison hated the idea of having someone that she always had to battle with to get our parents attention. If you thought yours and Melissa's relationship was bad, Court's and Ali's was even worse. When Courtney was a baby she got really ill with pneumonia and it completely shocked her immune system so she was always ill and Alison hated that because it meant that there was less attention for her. Toby why don't you tell her the next bit?"

"Sure. Well when I was 9 so you guys would have all been like 8 or something and Jason obviously older; I was walking to the park so I could meet my mom once she finished work. When I walked to the park I would always have to walk down your street and take a cutting through the DiLaurentis' garden. One day when I was walking down there I looked into the garden and saw that they had gotten that huge wendy house for outside and I found it absolutely beautiful. The way the wood was carved in such intricate details yet it was so wonderfully simple. I went over to look at it more closely and heard someone inside so being the curious 9 year old that I was, looked through the window. Inside there was like a huge bed on the ground with loads of pillows on it, the walls were covered with pictures of Alison and another girl I only recognised as someone that looked like Ali. The voices carried on and I saw Ali with this mystery girl. She was threatening her, telling her that she could easily kill her and pass it off as it just being natural. The girl, well Courtney told her that she would tell their parents which made Ali angry so she flipped out and pushed her sister down onto the mattress covering her face with a pillow. I stood there and watched as this girls body thrashed about until it looked like she went limp." He stopped to look deep into his girlfriend's eyes, maybe she could give him some sort of reassurance that would urge him to carry on. That was exactly what she had done, the love that he had missed so much had come rushing straight back and she looked at him in complete admiration as he recounted the obviously painful encounter.

"I thought she was dead because I never saw anything of Courtney after that, I would look for her every time I walked past the house but I would only see Alison or Jason. Then the day you found out about me being –A and broke up with me I went to Ali's grave because I was angry and quite frankly wasted; Jason showed up as I was ranting about seeing Ali kill someone and he listened making sure that I didn't see him. As soon as I shut up talking he came out and scared the living shit out of me" Toby laughed at the bittersweet memory "He asked me about what I'd seen and told me all about Courtney and Alison, about their relationship and how difficult it all was. He should probably tell you the next bit."

"Wait before you start, I have one question." She looked deep into the eyes of her brother practically begging him for the truth and nothing less "why did Alison never tell any of us that she had a twin? We were meant to be her best friends."

"That was because she absolutely despised Courtney, I had always gotten along with Court better because she treated me like her brother. I had a relationship with her that was better than anything I ever had with Alison because Courtney let me in, on the nights when we could hear our parents arguing she would come into my room and fall asleep with me because I was practically her comfort blanket. Alison was always the one that was left out because she seemed to think she was better than all of this, she didn't need us. All she needed was the attention." There was a slight hint of bitterness in his voice as he spoke about both his sisters.

"I thought for hours and hours about everything I had heard Toby say that night, I thought about how my parents had told me and Alison that she had to go away to a place for sick people because she was dying. They sent her to one of the best hospitals in the country hoping that it would save her, she had never been so ill in her life. While she was away Alison made a big deal about how Courtney had abused her when she was still at home, she had threatened to set fire to the wendy house with Alison still in it according to her lies. I tried to tell them that she was lying but it was too late."

"What do you mean it was too late?" Her voice was hoarse, like her mouth and throat had just dried up and she was struggling to breathe.

"About a week later my mom and step-dad came home to tell me and Alison that Courtney had passed away after she caught the flu which killed her. Considering that I was 14 at the time I was still pretty messed up just from being a pubescent teenage boy but that just pushed me over the edge. I spent about a year after getting into trouble that a boy of that age shouldn't be getting into, it pushed me into a downward spiral of stealing things and eventually the drugs by the time I was 17. But when I heard Toby talking about how he thought she'd died, I finally plucked up the courage to ask them about her." He paused, the pain of his past came flooding back as he tried his hardest not to cry in front of his sister.

"And... What did they say?" Spencer was just like him, curious; the type of curious that people could consider rude but it was the only way either of them would get answers and if that's what they wanted then they would get them.

"My mom decided that it would be best to tell me everything, especially after I found out about my dad being my sister's best friend's dad too; I think she figured that things couldn't get any worse. Apparently Courtney never died, they put their sick 8 year old daughter up for adoption because of the lies Alison had told about her. I asked around at a few adoption agencies and it turns out she came back to Rosewood with her adoptive mother when she got remarried."

"What?!" The cogs in Spencer's brain were moving faster than she had ever experienced as she tried her best to figure out her brother's predicament. "So you're telling me that your sister, that no one knew about because she was incredibly sick; fake died because your parents believed everything that Ali told them. Then you heard Toby and asked then about her and it turns out she wasn't dead and is living back here? In Rosewood?"

"Yup, and you haven't heard the best of it yet" The green eyed man added.

"How can this get any better?" She questioned as she tried to get to grips with what her brother had been telling her.

"We think it's my step-sister." Toby blurted, the tension in the room was proving too much for him.

"JENNA, YOUR SISTER IS JENNA?!"

"Yup, Jenna Marshall is Courtney DiLaurentis."

**AN: Please please please tell me what you think about this chapter :-) either PM me or review, I don't bite I promise! -Chloe :-)xx**


	26. All Is Well

Chapter 25- All Is Well

Spencer stood up from her spot on the sofa and began pacing on the soft carpet of her living room. After hearing the news of Jenna being Jason, her half-brother's sister she was starting to feel slightly queasy.

"Wait, how long have you known?" She asked apprehensively, the idea of her boyfriend hiding something so big from her didn't exactly help the sickness she was already feeling due to the taboo situation.

"Not that long actually, my parents knew that she was back in Rosewood but considering they haven't been around here for longer than a day they haven't exactly had chance to do much scouting" Jason answered, he himself was still trying to make sense of the situation; hearing himself tell Spencer about it made him realise just how bizarre it actually is.

"Right, so your parents know that their other daughter that they gave up when she was 8 is back in Rosewood about 10 years later. I'd say that was more than coincidence wouldn't you say? What person in their right mind doesn't try and track their child down?"

"Spencer you need to realise that Ali was extremely manipulative when it came to my parents. She could say or do anything and get away with it. The only reason we know about Jenna, Courtney I have no idea how we're supposed to refer to her but the only reason we know about that is because Toby heard Jenna talking to someone on the phone the other day about how she was looking for her real family while she was here."

"You were never really that hard to find, you only had to walk around the corner and find the mailbox that said DiLaurentis on it!"

"I know but Spence just think about it, when Jenna first came to Rosewood with her mom and she first met Ali she's always said that she felt like they had known each other once. If you think about it this way, what if Ali figure out that Jenna was Courtney and her being back in Rosewood could ruin everything. That would explain the firework setting the garage on fire."

"So you're thinking that Alison found out about Jenna being her twin sister and set the garage on fire at first as a harmless warning that if she went anywhere near her family then it would be worse than that but ended up with Jenna coming out blind?" As the words spilled out of her mouth Spencer finally started to realise that it made sense, Alison had mentioned to the girls at Halloween that she had met Jenna and that something wasn't quite right. Jenna had been the only person to challenge Alison DiLaurentis other than Spencer and Jason which would mean she was either of Hastings descent or was a carbon copy of Ali herself.

"I remember hearing my step-mom explaining Jenna's life to my dad about a month after they moved in. She said that she adopted Jenna when she was 8 and there was something about her that drew her in, she felt like she needed to be saved. I'd known that Jenna was adopted from the second my Dad brought them up because he thought it was a pretty important point to make." Toby added to the conversation.

"I have something else to ask you actually; what is it that makes you think that this could get me hurt?" Spencer asked as politely as she could trying her hardest not to sound like she was in total disagreement of their decision.

"Because Alison was the reason that she lost her whole family, she got put up for adoption because Ali was completely fucked up. That took its toll on her and she spent a good 3 years in a mental institute, she went in when she was 13 after trying to cutting all of her hair of claiming that it reminded her of the devil then started getting suicidal. She's had a hard life Spencer" Jason explained as tentatively as he good, after all the idea of another one of his sisters trying to commit suicide after the other was murdered was a pretty brutal thought.

"How do you know all this? And I appreciate that she had a hard life but how does this link to me? I'm not Alison and I'm nothing like Alison."

"What he's trying to say is that when Jenna came here and everything kicked off with me, you were the reason I stood up to her. You were the reason I told her that I wanted nothing to do with her and she couldn't touch me. In her eyes you took me away from her leaving her once again with nothing; to her you're exactly like Alison and she hates that."

"That explains what she said to me the day I had Elijah" Spencer sighed.

"Why, what did she say to you?" Toby stood up feeling a sudden urge to protect his girlfriend; nothing that he had found out changed the way her felt about his step-sister and even Jason got that. Jason however had taken the approach of seeing it how it was, after all Alison was the reason Jenna turned out like she did and it was Alison's fault that Jenna resorted to hurting people like she did; it was the only way she felt powerful.

"Um, we ended up having a stand-off I guess; she said a load of stuff about Eli being spawn, the usual stuff. But then she said that she should have been the one to be having your child. I don't care if she has some mental issues, no one doubts that I should be having my own child, I got angry and the next thing I know I'm going into labour"

"So you're telling me my sister is the reason my other sister went into labour because she was jealous of her relationship with her ex sex toy." Jason was trying to consider everything that Spencer had just said and didn't notice that the colour in Toby's cheeks had completely drained as he also thought about it.

"Toby honey, he didn't mean to say it like that." Spencer was soon at her boyfriends side trying to drag him out of the harshness that was faced with Jason's little reality check. "I know it still hurts but baby it's over now I promise you. I will never let anyone touch you again because I need you here with me, with _our _son. Nothing will ever excuse what she did to you Toby but I need you to be strong for us, I love you so much you brave, amazing man."

"What the hell are you talking about Spencer? I thought we were meant to be sorting this out and you just go off on a complete tangent." Jason retorted, still completely oblivious to what he had just caused.

"Have you even thought about what you just said? I think he's allowed to be shocked by the reality of it all when you put it so crudely." Spencer snapped back, her voice almost venomous as she glared at her brother.

"Oh shit! Toby I am so so sorry; there is absolutely nothing that will ever make what she did to you right but I needed to voice everything. I shouldn't have said it so bluntly though, I'm really sorry man."

"Yeah, whatever. Its fine I promise, but is it alright if we leave the Nancy Drewing for today? I need to spend some time with my family right now." Toby stood up and wrapped his arm protectively around his girlfriend's waist. Thoughts spinning round his mind like a hurricane; but the one thing he couldn't stop thinking about was how much he needed her, to hold her.

"Um, yeah sure. Do you think it's a good idea to tell the others tomorrow or something? We can get everyone round to mine and explain everything; more brain power might make it easier for us to figure this mess out" Jason offered to couple a small smile as they nodded in reply. "Okay, well I'll ring you in the morning or something. Get it all sorted. Oh and by the way Spence, don't you ever forget that I love you; you will always be my favourite sister after all the other two are, well were ridiculously twisted"

"I love you too Jase but please don't say that, I'm not your favourite. You have four sisters, and although I may be the greatest and the most amazing person you have ever met never mind having the pleasure of calling your sister doesn't mean that I'm your favourite. I mean what about Mel? She's pretty great too" Spencer laughed light-heartedly which admittedly make both Jason's and Toby's hearts swell. There was nothing they loved more than listening to the brown eyed brunette light up a room with her laughter.

"Mel may be great but she doesn't have anything on you Spence; you accepted me when I was pretty sure no one else would so I have you to thank for the family that I have now" He smiled sincerely and waved as he walked out the door leaving the couple stood alone in the silent apartment. Obviously the peace would be broken by the scream emanating from their child.

"Well Mr Cavanaugh, I think it's your turn to sort our offspring out today considering I've had to all week" Spence snaked her arms around her boyfriend's waist and pulled him close to her as she looked up into his huge blue eyes.

"I missed you so much" He wrapped his arms around her and stared lovingly into her eyes as the wails died down, it was like their son was gifted with the ability to know when his parents needed some time to themselves, even if it was just for a minute.

"I missed you too, please do me and favour and never make me go that long without you again" The look or sheer pain graced her features for her second as she thought of all the days she laid in bed, a lot of the time with Eli lying next to her. She was never asleep, the familiarity of the huge double bed reminded her so badly of her boyfriend which acted as a sort of sedative, numbing the heart wrenching pain she felt for the entire week.

Right now she was enjoying having the most important person in her life stood in her arms, where he should have always been. Placing her lips on his, this kiss was different from any kiss they had ever shared. It was filled with passion and love; there was no lust or desire, just pure love. He reluctantly pulled away, his huge blue eyes still fixed on her huge brown ones.

"I love you so much Spencer Hastings"

"I love you the most Toby Cavanaugh; forever."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you; I swear to God I will make you feel like the most beautiful, amazing, special woman in the world every single day." A smile spread across his face as he thought of the life they had yet to come.

"Well, if you go and get our son up so he can be bed and bathed etc. Then he can spend some time with his Daddy before he goes down again because after that you are going to show me exactly how you intend on doing that." The familiar flirtatious glint in her eye that he had missed seeing so much.

"Oh really, it seems like you have it all planned out Miss Hastings; who would I be to foil those plans." A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"You best get going then" Spencer pushed her lips hard onto his engulfing him once again in the comforting warmth he adored so much. Their kiss had soon become hot and lustful; after spending so much time away from each other, not being able to touch each other it proved to be taking its toll on the couple. Although neither of them wanted it to end the sudden need for air instigated the parting of their crashing lips.

"You make it so hard to wait when you do stuff like that" Toby panted as he tried to get his breath back while scanning her perfect features "and when you look like that"

* * *

About an hour later all was right in the Hastings-Cavanaugh household; Elijah had fallen asleep in the comfort of his father's strong arms which caused his mother's heart to melt. Once the sleeping infant was placed back into his safe haven and the couple had stood for what seemed like a lifetime staring at his sleeping form, admiring what they had created they were finally free for the rest of the night.

"So then my fair maiden, what is it I was promised before this battle?" Toby had scooped the slender figure up so she was clinging onto his neck.

"Well I think I promised that you would have the pleasure of making me feel like the most, and I quote 'beautiful, amazing and special woman in the world'. I think it would be _my _pleasure to oblige"

"Well then, we best get too it" As he swept her off to the confines of their bedroom they had already started trying to undress each other whilst in the middle of crashing their lips in what seemed like a battle for dominance. She pulled his shirt over the messy sandy coloured locks she was once again in complete awe of his god-like physique.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" she panted as she pulled his towering figure onto the bed so she could roll over, straddling him before kissing him ferociously once again. He pushed her gently back onto the bed so he could concentrate on her.

"No Spence, this is about you" He slowed down and looked adoringly into her eyes as he removed the final item of clothing on her body leaving her completely naked. Her bare miles of legs were visible as he stood up from the bed to admire the woman he got to call his before he leant back over to push her into the centre of their large bed.

About 10 minutes later Spencer's body was laid quivering at the blue eyed boy's tentative touch; his hands leaving a trail of fire on her skin as he traced the curves of her figure.

"I need you and I need you now" his brown eyed girl practically pleaded as he positioned himself above her naked form trying not to place any of his weight on her. Within seconds she taken it upon herself to make sure he was properly "prepared" before her slid into her and they both moaned in complete pleasure.

Soft moans were emanating from their mouths every so often they would whisper each other's names; never once breaking their eye contact as they moved in rhythm with each other.

After what seemed like an eternity of the pair declaring their love for each other in the throes of passion, Toby finally collapsed next to her slender figure.

"If that's what it's like after a week maybe we should wait a month" Spencer laughed as she looked over into his oceanic eyes.

"I don't think I could stay away from you for that long; I think I'd rather die" He replied as he smiled lovingly in the direction of her piercing brown orbs.

**AN: I apologise if there are a lot of mistakes etc. It's pretty late and I have school tomorrow so it was the best I could do :-( please please please review guys! I really appreciate your opinions. -Chloe :-)xx**


	27. Here's To New Beginnings

**AN: I know it's a bit late for a Christmas chapter, but have one anyway :') please review guys! I really want to know what you think -Chloe :-)xx**

Chapter 26- Here's To New Beginnings

It was a cold Christmas Eve as the Spencer and Toby danced around the living room blasting music through their stereo; they were making the most of Elijah spending the day with his Uncle Jason. Christmas decorations were being strung up around perfectly coordinated living room. They were preparing for their evening of festivities with Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Samara, Jason and Melissa; it would be their first Christmas together with the 3 weeks old bundle of joy they all loved so much.

A familiar song played on the stereo; Toby looked over to his beautiful girlfriend and pulled her into his embrace.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
Would tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this?  
Would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight._

_I can be your hero baby; I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

Despite it being the most clichéd love song any one has ever heard it still summed up everything that the pair felt about each other perfectly. They swayed rhythmically in each other's arms as Toby sang along perfectly.

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care; you're here tonight. _

"Toby, you know that you can back out now don't you?" Spencer's voice was shaky, like she was scared.

"What do you mean?"He held her petite figure out at arm's length and looked deep into her eyes, this was a new experience for him.

"I mean, I've come with a lot of baggage and if you want out then I will completely understand; it might hurt but I will understand" it was in that moment that he could tell just could damaged she really was; after the 2 nearly 3 years that girls had fought with –A it had become apparent that Spencer was breaking. It was hurting her more now considering that she had more to lose.

"Spencer, I will never leave you. I swear I will be by your side every single day of the rest our lives and we will take it together. I wouldn't be here without you Spence and I will make sure you know just how much I appreciate that, I love you so much." The idea of Spencer doubting just how much he adored her broke his heart; after all they had been through together it hurt even more. "I can't live without you"

Rather a lot of people assume that when one person tells another they couldn't live without them it is just an overreaction of how much they really feel for that other person. However in the case of Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings it genuinely meant that they couldn't live without each other, they would lose all ability to function. Every day activities would become extremely painful and they would spend the rest of their lives in auto pilot; faking happiness for the benefit of their loved ones.

"How could you not want out? We've only together a year and we already have a son and a psycho stalker; we're not exactly the epitome of conventional are we?" She mumbled

"Who cares about conventionality? We're 18 with a son and as you put it, a psycho stalker; but we spend every day of our lives protecting our son and proving just how loved he is but we also do that whilst plotting to take down the opposing forces." As he pulled her back into his chest he felt her whole body tense then relax just like she needed to be. "We can get through absolutely anything together Spencer and I swear I will never walk away from you, or our family. I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you if I have to"

"You don't need to prove anything to me Toby; you're already perfect as it is. I love you" within seconds the next song blared throughout the room putting an end to their heartfelt moment. Spencer slowly started to pull herself away from the embrace.

"I love you too, and I love how you're so eager to keep to our schedule"

"We still need to wrap the presents; there's only a certain amount of time Jason can keep Elijah for until he has to sort his own stuff out" The hint of eagerness filling her husky voice. She ran off to their bedroom and reappeared with 4 huge bags filled with presents; they both felt the need to spoil all their friends this year considering what they had been through.

"Whose stuff do you want me to wrap?" Toby asked as he stood equip with a huge roll of wrapping paper, scissors and cellotape.

"How about you do Hanna's and Caleb's to start with; we both know they won't be looking how intricately the wrapping has been done" Spencer chuckled as she handed over another two bags she had pulled out of their bedroom before grabbing the final three. "I'll do Melissa's first because then she can't complain about how sloppy my wrapping will get"

"For some reason I don't think your wrapping will get sloppy, and if it does I will be here with an endless supply of coffee and ultra-loving kisses" There was a mischievous grin on his face as he thought of sparking his girlfriend back to metaphorical life with his lips.

"I think that would definitely wake me up" She giggled in reply "But we best get to work because the troops will be here at eighteen hundred and it is currently 14 hundred."

"Yes ma'am, your best elf is on the job" within seconds he had gone to work on wrapping Aria's presents exceptionally neatly even adding a precise bow on top of each of them. It took him a total of 10 minutes to wrap the huge bag that had the pixie girl's presents in it.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Spencer guffawed in complete disbelief; it was the couple's proper Christmas together since last year they had chosen the appropriate moment to take a break due to –A's demands. "Who knew the pretty boy could make such a pretty bow"

"Hey, stop with the mocking! You'll be thanking me for this in years to come" He swatted her gently on the head with the roll of shiny silver wrapping paper.

"In years to come? Someone's a little optimistic" She teased in return.

"You're not getting rid of me Miss Hastings; I'm in it for the long run" He grabbed her hand and pulled her swiftly onto his lap so they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"I would never want rid of you Mr Cavanaugh; not now I know how good you are at wrapping"

"I should have just confessed that I'm a secret wrapping ninja when we were on one of our infamous breaks; then this would have been our second Christmas together" As he snaked his arms delicately around her tiny waist he pulled her into his chest. "I wouldn't have had to go that whole 5 months without you and your beautiful face"

"Well now I know your dirty little secret I hate to say but you're stuck with me forever" She leaned forward so slightly but their lips were still brushing, proving just how close in proximity they were sat to each other. Within seconds their lips were locked in a passionate desire to be within one another, even if it was just an innocent kiss.

"I'm sure that is going to be absolute hell" He laughed as their foreheads touched affectionately.

"I could well be once I get my momma on when Elijah is older. I'll feel bad for the both of you"

"You are already a brilliant mother and you're only going to get better; we'll face this together"

"Thank you" a sincere smile filled her features at the thought of having the man of her dreams by her side for the rest of her life "We still have like 6 more bags to wrap so come on head elf, see how fast we can do this"

4 Hours later there was a knock at the apartment door as Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Samara let themselves in only to be greeted with a beautifully decorated living room with bits of tinsel and holly hanging from curtain poles and the Christmas tree. The whole place just screamed Spencer and Toby.

"Spence where are you? We get here and you leave us to fend for ourselves; what kind of party is this?" Hanna joked lovingly as she placed down the 4 bags she had carried into the apartment.

"You are absolutely hilarious Miss Marin" Spencer replied as she carried a huge bowl of chips into the room "You're no longer guests in this house so hop to it and come help me in the kitchen"

"How rude!" Hanna gasped "You invite me over to your party under false pretenses that I can sat around and be waited on hand and foot"

"I can assure you that you are entirely wrong there missy"

"Finally you guys are here! Everyone else is in the Elijah's room for some reason. I think Aria just wanted to show off her mural" Toby laughed as he walked down back down the hall to summon the other 5.

"So what's first on the agenda?" Melissa questioned politely from behind her sisters back; after spending every single Christmas Eve with their parents without her younger sibling it was obvious that she was used to there being some sort of plan.

"There isn't an agenda; we just do whatever we feel like doing" Spencer laughed as she switched on the tree lights.

"And right now I need some face time with my beautiful nephew; I haven't seen him all week and I miss him." Emily exclaimed as she rushed off to the nursery to retrieve the missing member of the party.

"I vote we do presents first; I can't wait to give you all what we got you" Hanna laughed as she pulled the 7 bags up onto the coffee table then proceeding to bring a huge 8th bag in from the hall.

"Jesus Han, who is that one for?" Samara chuckled with a look of complete confusion on her face "I'm guessing Caleb?"

"Why would I get Caleb anything that big? Especially now I have a new guy to spoil" the blonde jabbed her boyfriend playfully in the ribs before he pulled her into him so her back was against his chest.

"Technically we both have a new guy to spoil because he's as much my nephew as he is yours" Caleb laughed.

"Technically me and Mel have dibs on spoiling Eli; after all we are flesh and blood" Jason joked.

"Hey it isn't fair on everyone else to pull rank like that, but if we're playing it that way then I get dibs on spoiling him because I'm the reason he's here. My little guys are obviously pretty reliable" Toby joined in as he took the brown haired boy off of Emily.

"Right, let's all get this straight once and for all. I carried that lump around inside me for 9 months then had to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of a place that should not be stretched that much so technically you should all be spoiling me for having the strength to carry him around..."

"Woah momma bear, I think we get it. No pulling rank whilst you're around." Melissa laughed as she patted her sister's hair affectionately "and Toby Cavanaugh I do not need to think about how your 'little guys' impregnated my 18 year old sister! In my eyes she is the Virgin Mary"

"Oh God, I don't need to think about that either. There are certain things you don't say when your girlfriend's brother and sister are in the room." Jason pretended to throw up at what he had just heard "I mean if you weren't my bro then I would have to kick your ass and believe me when it comes to these two beautiful ladies I would be relentless"

"I do not doubt a word of what you just said" Toby feigned fear as he shielded his son from the harm that could befoul him.

"Hey man, I thought I was your bro? Now you're cheating on me with him? You told me what we had was special Toby; you said our bromance was one of a kind" Caleb spoke up as he pushed his girlfriend gently to the side so he could go standoff with Toby.

"No Caleb you got it all wrong, I promise you're the only one for me! I love you and only you!" Toby's voice sounded genuinely broken like he had just lost the one person who meant the world to him.

"Caleb are you cheating on me with him? I can't believe you! I hate you biatch; here Aria, hold my weave" Ezra stepped forward pretending to unclip extensions from his curly brown hair. There were now four grown men stood in the centre of the living room, after handing Elijah over to Spencer Toby was now fighting Caleb off as Ezra tried to get to him and Jason battled with all of them. The girls and Mike were all stood in fits of laughter at the bizarre sight in front of them. Hanna had her iPhone at the ready, recording the play fight that was unfolding in front of them.

"TRUCE!" Toby shouted from the centre of the battle "I promise we make a truce and form a pact" the rest of the guys stopped fighting and nodded eagerly.

"And what do you propose this pact consist of?" Ezra spoke up trying his hardest to sound like a posh Englishman.

"We all say an oath" Caleb contributed

"That binds us together in a four way bromance" Jason said. "Toby, you make the oath"

"I say your name..." the four names were spoken in unison "pledge to stay faithful to my four bros for as long as we all shall live. I bromise to love them and cherish them and to never let a hoe come between us. Even if said hoe is one of the bro's girlfriends brothers. I love my brothers for other mothers. Bro out."

"This is so going on youtube" Hanna laughed "but now that they've resolved that, it's present time!"

Everyone handed their presents to their recipients and tore the wrapping paper off them all in complete silence. Melissa however being new to the group had agreed to not buy anyone else anything and they the same for her so instead she opened all of Elijah's presents in complete awe of how loved he was.

Hanna and Caleb had bought all the girls matching Pandora charm bracelets with "AEHS" on them and multiple other charms, with other bits and pieces of course. They had bought the four boys tickets to go see a band that they all mutually agreed were 'awesome' and finally Elijah had got a huge canvas painting of his beautiful family. It was taken when he was only a week old and they had somehow managed to round up all 9 of them since he had been born and took the most stunning picture they had ever seen. Tears were threatening to fall down Spencer's cheeks as she looked over the beautiful painting.

Emily and Samara had rented a villa on a secluded beach in Cali somewhere so they could all have the full summer away together, they knew it wouldn't be cheap but they all deserved it after the hell they had been going through.

Aria, Ezra and Mike had bought everyone the first editions of their favourite books and something else related to it. However they had to rethink what to get Hanna considering she didn't really have a favourite book so instead they bought her every single romance film they had watched together in their youth. For Eli they bought him the collection of Folk of the Faraway Tree books by Enid Blyton that they knew Spencer had loved so much.

Jason handed around his presents; he had bought each of them their favourite band/ artists CD. Inside each of the cases there was an extra disc with '_We're not letting this bitch get away'_ scrawled across it. There was confusion from the other members of the group but eventually they all understand what he was talking about.

Jason, Toby and Spencer had told the rest of the group about Jenna being his sister the day after Spencer found out and they had all been ridiculously supportive. He had finally come to grips with the fact that Jenna now had a legitimate reason to kill Alison and torment the girls.

To lift everyone's spirits after Jason's presents; Spencer and Toby handed around each of the huge bags to their respective owners. Inside there was a range of different things like alcohol and books and other small stuff. But right at the bottom there was a simple box for each of them; the girls each got a simple silver locket but there was a small stone embedded in the front, each a different colour to match their personality. Aria's was green, Emily's yellow, Hanna's pink and Samara's purple. The boys each had a beautifully engraved silver watch; in the back there was one simple date engraved into the glistening metal.

_31.11.12 _

That was the day Elijah was born, the day that all their lives finally had a meaning because after all Elijah gave them the drive to figure out who the hell this monster was and they would never forget that.

"Right, I guess that's all done then" Spencer clapped her hands and went to get started on tidying away all the wrapping paper, wiping her eyes in the process after crying over all of the sentimental gifts they had received.

"Wait Spence, I have one more for you" Toby stood up and wandered off into their bedroom and walked back carrying what looked like a small black box.

"I thought we said we weren't getting each other gifts this year? Everyone else was more important" Spencer was wracking her brains to see if they had decided against not getting each other anything.

"Spencer, just sit down and listen" the blue eyed man laughed as he went and sat on the couch next to his girlfriend. "I need you to know that before I met you my life wasn't worth living, I would spend every single day in some stupid rut just because of the trouble I'd been in before. But that day when you showed up on my porch holding my mail so you could tutor me for French; I remember seeing your huge brown eyes through the gap in the door, not entirely sure what you were doing there but I decided that I should at least hear you out. My God am I glad I did. I didn't know that day that I had just had face time with the girl that would become the love of my life, the mother of my child and the most important thing in the world to me. Without you I wouldn't be here so I have you to thank for breathing life back into what was just an empty cage. I love you Spencer Jill Hastings, more than I could ever imagine loving anyone but I still manage to fall more in love with you every single day."

Spencer's hand clasped to her mouth as she fought with the tears that were trying to fall down her cheeks when she watched her boyfriend get down on one knee right in front of her.

"I want to spend every single day making you feel like the most loved woman in the world and I will never leave your side, so will you Spencer Hastings, do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The tears finally began to fall down her beautiful features as she whispered the answer, gradually getting louder so she was shouting.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" The pair stood up and clung to each other like they would never let each other go as they both cried tears of mirth. "I love you so much Toby Cavanaugh"

"I love you the most Spencer Hastings-soon-to-be-Cavanaugh. Forever" He slid the beautiful ring onto her slender fingers as she admired the way it fit perfectly on her finger. They turned around to see 9 pairs of eyes blinking up at them, tear streaks down each of their faces. They were beaming at the happy couple, completely ecstatic for the newest development; even Melissa laughed with the group in complete joy as she held her nephew lovingly.


	28. My Girl

Chapter 27- My Girl

The snow had finished falling in Rosewood after a frosty January. Spencer and Toby were walking through the town streets on a brisk Saturday afternoon. It had been the first time that they had properly taken the 2 months old baby out into the town since he had been born; if either of them needed to go out they would usually leave him with Jason or Melissa but they had finally decided to show their little boy off.

"Spencer, is that you?" A familiar voice shouted from the other side of the street. Spencer knew who it was before she saw the brown haired, brown eyed male crossing the road to approach her; she was lucky that Toby wasn't with her at that specific moment in time.

"Oh hey, Alex" It was the first time she'd seen Alex Santiago since he left her to go abroad nearly 3 years prior.

"Long time no see" He chuckled nervously; it was obvious that he had been looking to find her. "You look absolutely amazing by the way"

"Oh thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" the brunette laughed in reply, suddenly the feeling of complete ease she felt when around the Latino beauty had come flooding back "what are you doing back in Rosewood? And how long have you been back?"

"I've been back for about a week, I decided that it was about time I came back here and finish what I started I guess; I went to the Country Club to see if you were there but they said you haven't been there in a while."

"Oh no I haven't, none of my family spend that much time around there lately. More important things have come up"

"Really? Well maybe you could fill me in on the more important stuff while we get some coffee? I'd really love to catch up Spence, I missed you"

"Um Alex, I kind of have a..." She was interrupted by an arm wrapping tightly around her waist; at first she thought it could have been Toby but it didn't seem quite that familiar.

"Hey there" Her brother's deep voice filled her ears as she remembered the reason why she was here in the first place. She was meant to be meeting Jason before the pair went and met Toby at his old apartment where they were getting it ready for it to be sold. He had taken Eli to there so that he wouldn't be out in the cold for too long before they ventured out into the cold once more to go to the park.

"Jason, you scared the hell out of me" Spencer laughed adoringly.

"Sorry, are you going to introduce me to your friend or just stand there looking completely bewildered" Jason spoke up as he noticed the other person in their company.

"Hi, I'm Alex; Alex Santiago" He flung his hand out before muttering "and I guess you're Spencer's boyfriend" with a frown on his face.

"What? Boyfriend? I know we don't look like each other but that is just plain wrong" Jason looked at his sister with shock taking over his features as he thought about the situation.

"No, Alex this is Jason DiLaurentis. He's my brother" Spencer started laughing uncontrollably at Jason's face.

"I didn't know you had a brother?"

"I only found out a few months after you left but I love him like I've known him all my life. Unfortunately we're stuck with each other now"

"So you're not exactly the protective brother type? If you were I'd feel a bit weird asking your sister out while you were here" Alex chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's not the bit I'd feel weird about..." Jason said suddenly becoming extremely vague.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Spence, Jason there are you are! I thought we were meant to be meeting at my old apartment?" A bewildered looking Toby rushed across the street pushing the pram containing their wrapped up baby.

"I-is that Toby? As in Toby Cavanaugh? The guy you hated? Do you want me to get him away from you?" Alex stood as close to Spencer as he could to try and protect her.

"No Alex, just stop!" Frustration seeping through her voice as she made her command "Yes it is Toby Cavanaugh, and he's my Fiancée."

"You and Toby? The guy that killed your best friend? And why is he pushing a stroller?"

"Toby didn't kill Alison; he was framed, just like I was. He got me through a hell of a lot and I love him for that. He's pushing a stroller because what else is he supposed to push our son around in? A wheelbarrow?"

"Is this some sort of joke? Spencer Hastings had a baby at 18; this is absolutely hilarious"

"Spence, who is this guy?" Toby finally arrived at his girlfriend's side, he placed his arm around her waist protectively as he assessed the situation.

"This is Alex, he's m-my ex" Spencer looked apologetically into his pale blue eyes that were becoming darker as a need to protect what was his rose in his stomach "He just wanted to catch up, that's all"

"Yeah I bet he does just want to catch up, but I'm sure he can find someone else to fill him in." His eyes staring icily at his girlfriends suitor.

"Seriously man, I'm not doing any harm am I? I just want to talk to Spencer, alone." Alex seemed to think himself a worthy opponent for the great Toby Cavanaugh that everyone in Rosewood knew would do anything to protect his girl.

"What is there that you have to tell her that you can't say in front of me? After all you can't expect Spence to keep things from me; we don't have that kind of relationship."

"I'm not saying anything about your relationship but if you can't trust her to have coffee with me then you're obviously not worthy of her."

"Alex, please stop talking. You have no right to show up here when I'm happy with my life and my family and most of all my _fiancée _then tell him that he doesn't deserve me. If anything I don't deserve him because you have no idea what goes on in our relationship, the only people that now that are my best friends and my family. The minute you walked away from our relationship was when you lost all right to judge me."

"And by the way, I do trust Spencer. Its people like you that I don't trust; the last guy that tried to fight me for my girl ended up behind bars because he was a psycho."

"Come on Spence, we all know that Cavanaugh is only second best. I'd be willing to try again, even knowing that you have a son; I really like you Spencer" He reached out to grab her petite hand and saw the huge diamond ring that was glistening on his finger; he should have known that she would be getting married to some doctor type that could afford to spoil her "I probably could have guessed that you'd marry someone your parents picked out for you. Only a doctor or a lawyer would be able to afford a ring that flashy."

"For one, Toby is not second best. I got to know him properly when I started getting framed and fell completely in love with him; it's not just that I _like _him. Secondly you have no idea what he does so you have no right to judge the ring he bought for me."

"I'm just saying, you happened to come across a guy with a huge pay slip and was willing to put up with the fact you had a son probably"

"I can assure you that Elijah is my child thank you very much. And for your information, I'm a carpenter so I don't have a big pay slip. I just know that this girl deserves something that she should be proud to show off and I'd been saving up for that since I first met her because I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. So please, leave us to get on with our day before you get yourself in too deep."

"Before I get in too deep?" Alex guffawed "I think the only reason you proposed to her is because you were the one that was in too deep."

Before anyone could stop him, Jason had swung at the guy that dared to suggest his sister was hard work. Everyone in the group knew that since Jason had got to know Spencer and Melissa as his sisters he had grown a certain need to make sure they were never spoken badly of because people misunderstood them both; they weren't the spoilt brats that everyone assumed them to be. Just because they had money as they grew up didn't mean that they were immune to having feelings.

"Why can't you just take a hint and stay the hell away from my sister? It's obvious that you're out staying your welcome right now."

"I can't believe you just did that; I think you have something wrong with you man"

"No, if anyone has anything wrong with them around here it's you. Hitting on my sister then trying to talk her out of her relationship that you don't have to know either of them to see how much they love each other. Then when you didn't get your own way you make her out like she attracts drama; it's obvious that you don't know my sister at all."

Toby was stood with his arms wrapped protectively round his girlfriend's shoulders as they both watched Jason stand up for his family. They both knew that if he needed to then he would react like this but they had never once seen him in action. A few seconds later Toby's phone chimed from the pushchair that was by his side; the text read

_Well well well, looks like you've got some competition there Toby; I'd be careful if I were you. I hear this guy can be pretty persuasive. –A_

Toby looked from his phone screen to the guy that was standing right in front of him; battling him for his girlfriend's attention.

"Just take the hint and fuck off; you're not needed her e and you're definitely no needed by Spencer. You've already been warned by Jason so I shouldn't think you need me to warn you as well; unless you're really that stupid." he had clasped onto Spencer's hand tightly and she squeezed it back appreciatively in return.

"I'm not going anywhere until Spencer agrees to go for coffee with me, then she can decide if she wants to stay with you or choose me. After all we never got to finish what we started"

"Can you not just take a fucking hint? Just get the fuck out of here before I completely flip." Although anyone that didn't know Toby well wouldn't have been able to notice; it was perfectly obvious to Spencer and Jason as they watched the colour of Toby's eyes change from the darker shade of blue to one that was nearly black.

"You're all talk man; stop treating her like she's a piece of meat."

About two seconds later Toby had swung at Alex; his fist colliding with his jaw with huge force. He pulled back to swing again but his arm was caught by Spencer; she knew that if she didn't stop him now then she wouldn't be able to stop him later and he could get into a lot of trouble.

"No, its fine, Toby. I'll go for stupid coffee with him but there isn't going to be anything else." She turned away from the beautiful blue eyes and looking at the deceiving brown ones "I'm getting married to the father of my child and you showing up and insisting that we 'finish what we started' is not going to change anything. I don't know what shit you're pulling but it needs to stop." Spencer exclaimed indignantly; she still hadn't forgiven Alex for leaving her after he blamed her for sending off his application to the summer abroad at a tennis camp.

"Fine, I'll meet you at The Brew tomorrow at around 12. I'm pretty sure you can get someone to look after- what's his name? Elijah?"

"Yes whatever, I'll meet you. But what I do with Elijah has absolutely nothing to do with you; so if I bring him with me then you just have to deal with it." She tugged on her boyfriends hand and began to push the stroller away from the scene with Jason soon behind them.

They were at Toby's old apartment in seconds; Spencer looking like she was about to fly off the handle. Toby had hoped that she hadn't seen his complete shift in attitude once his phone rang, because if she did then she would know exactly who it was.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THEY SAY TOBY?" There was complete anger in her eyes; it was obvious that she knew what had happened.

"What do you mean?" Trying his hardest to stay calm for the sake of his girlfriend; after all if he went crazy as well then she would see how upset he was about all this.

"When you got that text you changed; someone said something to make you reconsider Alex and I reckon that person was –A" That was the quality that he both loved and hated about Spencer; she could tell exactly what was going through his head at any given moment.

"It was nothing Spencer"

"It was nothing? IT WAS NOTHING? TOBY I SAW THE WAY YOUR FACE COMPLETELY CHANGED AND YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WANTED TO KILL HIM! WHAT DID –A SAY?"

"If I tell you will you calm down?" Knowing full well that she wasn't going to give up until she got what she wanted he knew he had to tell her. Even if it did make him seem slightly pathetic.

"Yes, I promise" the look of complete sincerity in her eyes made him fall in love with her all over again; because he knew that whatever was thrown their way couldn't fault the way that he felt about her. He recited the text to his eagerly waiting girlfriend and awaited her reaction. "So you looked like you were about to kill him because –A said that he was competition?"

"Yup."

"Tobias Cavanaugh, you look at me right now" Her soft brown curls bounced as she made her way over to the frozen figure in front of her, lifting his chin up until their eyes met "there is nothing that Alex could do that would change the way I feel about you. Admittedly we never did finish what we started but that was on his terms, so now he's the one who hasn't moved on when I have the most amazing fiancée and son I could ever wish for. I don't care how persuasive he thinks he is, I will always know that I have my beautiful, amazing, loving, caring, kind, sweet guy waiting at home for me and that is all I need. Besides I know you, you're a Cavanaugh and you fight for what is rightfully yours and I assure you; I am yours."

"Can I tell you something?" He whispered, the huskiness of his voice was barely there but her stomach still did flips.

"Go for it" she didn't know that her voice at that given moment in time was having the exact same effect on her partner.

"I love you so, so much." He kissed her hungrily on the lips; despite knowing that Jason was going to be back from the store with Eli within the next 10 minutes. "I will fight for you for as long as you want me too"

"I swear to god, I will never leave you. I love you to the moon and back" Spencer giggled girlishly.

"I can't wait until I can call you my wife, you beautiful, amazing woman" The couple smiled at each other; more in love than they had ever been.

**PLEAASE REVIEW -Chloe :-)xx**


	29. The Final Straw

Chapter 28- The Final Straw

3 months had passed since the Hastings-Cavanaugh run in with Alex Santiago. Toby had finally come to terms with the fact that Spencer would never dream of leaving him for someone that could just up and leave at the drop of a hat. Hell, she wouldn't dream of leaving him anyway. However Toby couldn't stop thinking about all that –A had said that day; about how Alex was persuasive and about there being competition.

After all Spencer Hastings was one of the four most loved girls in Rosewood; all the girls wanted to be her and all the boys wanted to bone her. Especially since they found out about her having a thing for "bad boys"; what they didn't know was that it doesn't matter her much they shouted _milf _or whistled at her as she passed them in the streets/ corridor it wouldn't change the way she felt about her fiancée.

"I so have not missed that place" Spencer sighed as she climbed into the tan truck she had bought for Toby when she was in her junior year. She had been going in for a few hours a day that week just to make sure that she had all the correct work and return the stuff she had done. Spencer wasn't due to go back to school full time for another month for the final month of senior year so she could sit all her exams.

"Did Spencer Hastings-soon-to-be-Cavanaugh just say that she didn't miss school?" Toby pretended to be shocked as he flung his hand up to his mouth and gasped "Wait, let me record this as I sense you're going to complain about school for a bit"

"Toby Cavanaugh, you are a comedy genius" Spencer laughed while prodding him repeatedly in the side "I shall complain later when we go pick our son up. I'm having withdrawal symptoms after not seeing him for a whole 2 hours"

"How do you think I feel? I have to leave my beautiful son and my super irresistible fiancée every morning for hours. It's a hard time." He was about to pull away from the curb outside Rosewood day when he slammed his foot on the break and looked at the brunette "I nearly forgot something!" he practically shouted, scaring the hell out of Spencer.

"What the hell could you have forgotten?"

"This..." He leaned over from his seat behind the steering wheel and kissed the perfect girl that was sat right next to him. He picked her up every Friday on his way home from work because he finished early; it always amused him that whenever he kissed his girlfriend in public they would gave all sorts of mixed reactions from their spectators. Not that what Spencer and Toby did was any of their business; but since they were both suspected murder victims the attention that they gained was inevitable.

"I missed that" Spencer laughed as she pulled her lips away from his and pressed her forehead up against his.

"Miss what?"

"Not caring what people thought every time they saw us together. We've got through so much and all people think when they see us is Alison DiLaurentis. Although now I think they see two 18 year olds with a 5 months old baby."

"I still don't care what they think; I have the two most amazing people in my life and I couldn't care less if they think we're not conventional. At the end of the day we love each other like a couple that is completely in love and we love Elijah like a normal aged couple would love their child."

"Speaking of the child we love so much we should probably go get him before Jason assumes that we're never coming back and have fled to Mexico to escape our troubled past" Within seconds they were back on the road in the direction of Jason DiLaurentis'.

"Jason, Elijah?" Spencer called as she unlocked the front door after they had spent nearly 5 minutes knocking vigorously. "Jase, are you here?"

"Jason" Toby called out from behind his girlfriend. They walked through the hallway of the apartment at looked into the kitchen and dining room before Toby came to the living room. He let out a soft chuckle as he opened the door wider to show Spencer the sight in front of him. There in the middle of the room was a Elijah sat propped up with pillows; laughing at the noises that were escaping Jason's sleeping mouth.

"Hey little man" Spencer's voice was soft and loving. Before Eli was born she would have hated the idea of someone falling asleep whilst looking after her child but she however had come to terms with the fact that it was incredibly tiring. Despite Jason not having to wake up with the baby throughout the night it still hit you once you had to juggle changing, feeding, entertaining and taking Eli out for a walk even in the shortest of time.

His podgy arms flung out in front of him and his hands opened and closed signalling that he wanted his momma. Before Spencer could get to him the amount of wriggling he was doing meant that he was losing his balance and he slumped sideways into the pillows letting out a disgruntled sigh.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty" Toby started shaking his brother-in-law-to-be whilst trying to stifle the laughs that were trying to escape from seeing him like this "I think you're scaring your nephew"

"Just leave him, I'll leave him a note and tell him to come round to ours later with everyone else. Just take chubs so I can find some paper" She handed the chubby little boy with the big blue eyes and curly brown hair to his father. As Elijah got older it startled the couple about just how much he looked like Spencer; the only thing that made it obvious that he was Toby's son was the fact that he had such huge oceanic eyes that you would fall in love with at a glance. He however was the most beautiful baby they had ever seen; that made the cutest noises to match. Even when he was crying there was something about it that made it impossible for you to get annoyed or angry.

_Hey Sleeping Beauty,_

_Just so you don't think your nephew got kidnapped we left you a note; he is safely with his parents and all is well. Just reminding you that everyone's coming round to ours later so we can figure out what to do about Jenna/Courtney and –A. They're all coming at around half 6-7ish and getting food. _

_See you then,  
Love ya, Spencer.  
xo_

She stuck the piece of paper to his forehead with some cellotape to make sure that he wouldn't miss it and start freaking out about where a child that can't even sit up by himself yet disappeared to.

"Right, its 3 o'clock and everyone will be at ours for around half 6. We have 3 and a half hours to do whatever we please." Spencer said as she put Elijah in his car seat and fastened him into the car that she had left at Jason's earlier that afternoon. "I'll meet you back at the apartment and so we can drop the truck off and how about we go to the mall? We need to get him some new clothes because he's barely fitting everything else at the moment"

"Sounds like a plan to me my dear; I think we should get Jason something for taking on the task of looking after our child while we get our lives straight as well" Toby shouted out of the window of his truck.

"Yeah that's a good idea, I'll see you back home in ten then." Making sure that the car seat was properly fastened she shut the door and got into her own side "drive carefully, I love you"

"I will do Spence, see you in ten. I love you too"

"I swear Eli; your father's driving will be the death of me one day. He worries me sometimes." It was true; Toby was possibly the safest of drivers when he had any of his family in the car but as soon as it was just him he became the most unstable of drivers she had ever seen. He was painful to drive behind even on short distances so they could drop a car off.

4 hours later the final member of the party had arrived as Jason stepped over the threshold of the apartment with a bottle of red wine for Spencer and a crate of beer for Toby. Since they weren't legally allowed to buy their own alcohol he would do them the honour of supplying them with the goods every few weeks because parenting was a hard gig and they definitely deserved to let their hair down every so often.

"Hey Toby, I'm so sorry about the falling asleep thing earlier. I didn't get much sleep last night and he seemed pretty fussy today so it all just caught up on me"

"Its fine Jase, Spencer just laughed it off so you're in the clear. She might have been laughing at the fact that your nephew was sat there pulling on various strands of hair and laughing at the noises he got out of it.

"I swear to god that will never happen again. Mainly because I don't fancy waking up again with paper cuts all over my nose"

"She didn't want you to start freaking out before you read the note so that was the best thing she could come up with. But, you best come through everyone is in there starving."

"Finally, wonder boy returns" Hanna shouted from her place on the sofa with Caleb and a wide eyed Elijah "You know we're all starving here, about to die from malnourishment"

"Sorry Han I woke up about an hour ago and had to get ready and go to the shop to get their daily dose of alcohol"

"Let's all blame Elijah then, for being so tiring" Spencer added as she brought the huge pizza into the living room after it had been in the oven keeping warm. "Everybody dig in"

5 minutes later everyone had their slice of the massive pizza and was sat back with their significant other, apart from Mike who had a dribbling Eli sat on his knee trying to reach out and grab the food in front of him.

"Well that's me enduring a five hour session at the gym tomorrow morning then" the soon-to-be-bride remarked as she patted her flat stomach. It hadn't taken her much time at all to lose her baby weight because there wasn't much of it but now that she was getting married she wanted to look her best.

"Spence if you go to the gym anymore I swear we won't be able to see you" Aria laughed as she poked at her best friend's stomach.

"Well I'd rather not look like a whale in a wedding dress"

"Honey, you couldn't look like a whale in anything; plus you'll have me there to help you pick out the best dress this town has ever seen"

"Thanks Han but I don't think you could work with this; I'm a mess" Aria noticed Toby sat behind her playing with a piece of her long brown hair staring intently at her beautiful features.

"I think someone disagrees with you there" The tiny brunette girl whispered covering her mouth whilst looking up at Toby. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red to match Spencer's.

"She could show up at the altar wearing sweats with her hair scraped back and I would still think she was the most beautiful girl in the world"

"You have to say that, you're biased"

"Just because I'm marrying you doesn't mean that I'm biased; I'd still think it if I weren't marrying you anyway"

"Actually, while everyone's here I meant to suggest that we pick a date for the wedding. We wanted to plan the entire thing with you guys, obviously with a few personal preferences but it would mean more to us if you had some input as well" Spencer urged towards the other members of the group. She wasn't entirely sure what they would say to this suggestion after all it could prove to be a lot of hard work especially with the infamous Spencer Hastings running it all.

"Spence, you know we'd love to help you out. Besides I know Hanna has been putting together a huge wedding folder since Christmas; she's obsessed" Caleb laughed as he watched his blonde girlfriend's cheeks turn a bright shade of pink, no one knew that she had been waiting for Spencer to ask for some ideas so she could present her with her folder.

"Seriously Han? Maybe we should just leave it in your capable hands; I know this is definitely your place. Toby and I would love to see some of your ideas; wouldn't we Toby?"

"It would make sense, all we know is that we want to have it this year and obviously you three will be Spencer's bridesmaids. Other than that we have wedding block; if that even exists"

"You know I'd love to help you plan your wedding Spence; I'll bring the folder by at some point like next week or something if that's fine with you? Oh and Toby, I'd start thinking about who you want your best man to be" As soon as Hanna said that Toby could feel the four pairs of eyes staring at him relentlessly.

"You Toby, who's your best man going to be?" Ezra said slowly, like he was being sarcastic.

"Oh God. I hadn't thought about that. What's the fair way of deciding something like this? Is there a specific best man protocol?"

"We should have a best man wars, the guy that can think of the funniest times they have ever shared with Toby and the girls will be judges. Whoever gets the most laughs wins" Mike suggested

"That is absolutely genius Mike! Saves me a job too"

"And Spencer you should probably think about who your head bridesmaid is going to be" Aria added

"I know that Hanna is helping to plan the wedding and you all mean the same amount to me because I love you all so much but I think this one is once for my sister. I think it could really help me and Melissa plus she actually enjoys spending time around me lately so you never know"

"I think you made a good choice there little sister; Mel will be pleased. But where do I come in with all of this? Obviously Dad is going to walk you down the aisle which leaves me with nothing"

"Jason, you can be my moral support. The idea of spending the rest of my life with that lunatic is bound to put some strain on me" Spencer laughed in reply to her brother.

Spencer's phone vibrated loudly on the coffee table bringing everyone out of their animated conversations.

_Ding Dong. It's all wedding bells and pretty dresses but it doesn't matter how white the gown is, a liar is never pure. Forever the blushing bride Spence. –A_

As soon as she read the text everyone in the room noticed her perfect features drop and all of the colour run from her face. This was a tell tale sign of who had sent the text.

"Spencer, what's the matter baby?" Toby had reached out to grab the devise that had dropped from her fragile hands; reading the text aloud to the rest of the group they all watched as Spencer slowly came to the realisation that something had to be done.

"I can't do this anymore" Was all that would come out of her mouth although she wanted to shout so much more "I'm sick of being manipulated by whomever the fuck this person is. If my wedding day gets ruined because of this person- this thing then I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Spencer honey, it's alright nothing is going to ruin your wedding day. We won't let it" Aria reassured her best friend as she watched her trying to fight back all the tears that she didn't want to fall around her friends.

"No Aria, there is a high chance that something will because this is –A we're talking about. This person doesn't know what it's like to feel compassion and love so why would they care about me getting married. I'm sick of this; I want this over and done with once and for all"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Emily added

"We talk to Jenna."

"Spencer, are you crazy? She doesn't know that we know so it could end pretty badly especially if she is –A" Hanna gasped

"Just think about it Hanna, Jenna is the only person that would actually care about mine and Toby's wedding day. If we go to her we could have potentially found –A"

"Yeah but how do you suggest we confront her about that? 'Oh hey Jenna, we know that you're some psycho bitch for so many different reasons but by any chance do you have anything to do with –A?' because for some reason I think she'd like flip "

"Well it's a risk I'm willing to take because it I don't want to be looking over my shoulder on my wedding day Hanna, I thought you'd understand that" Spencer was stalking to get angry now, knowing full well that not everyone would be appreciate how important this was to her.

"Spence baby, calm down. We will sort this out but maybe be need to rethink how we do it" Toby stroked his fiancée's hair in his best attempt at calming her down.

"No Toby, I can't calm down. How can this not bother you? You obviously don't care about our wedding at all do you?"

"Spencer you know that I care about our wedding but I don't think you should go talking to Jenna all guns blazing because if you accuse her of something she didn't do there's more chance she'll get pissed and actually done something"

"Whatever, I'll leave it to you guys to sort out then. Maybe then something can get done within the next 10 years but I swear Toby, we are not getting married until we know who –A is so if you're serious about this then I'd buck your ideas up" Spencer pulled herself up from the couch and took her son from Mike before stalking off down the hall and locking herself in the nursery away from everyone else.

"I don't know what the hell's wrong with her" Hanna sighed as she took the situation into account

"Jesus Hanna, I think you'd be pretty pissed too if you realised that there was someone out there trying to potentially ruin your like life or something. You know how much this means to her as well Han so please just support her because she needs it right now" Aria spoke up, out of all the girls she was the one to be most on Spencer's side. She was also the most protective over Spencer because she knew that she had a far from easy life.

"Why are you suddenly sticking up for her Aria? She's being crazy. That idea of hers could potentially get us into more shit than we already are and we all know that she would be the first one to complain"

"You know what Hanna, why don't you just leave because you really aren't doing any good here. If you're not willing to help then go"

"What the hell is wrong with you two? I swear me and Em are the only sane ones here"

"Hanna just go, Aria's right" Emily whispered from her place on the floor.

"You know what, I will leave. Come on Caleb, it's obvious we're not wanted her"

"You're not welcome here while you're acting like this Hanna" Aria stood up to stared at Hanna as she pulled Caleb out the door.

"Spencer, are you alright?" Mike knocked on the nursery door cautiously, the sound of Spencer sobbing inside.

"Please just leave me alone"

"I can't do that Spence; we need to know you're alright"

"Do I sound alright to you? Please just leave me the hell alone"

"Mike, I'll take it from here" Toby patted his shoulder appreciatively before he unlocked the door and opened it wide enough to see the beautiful brunette girl sat in the rocking chair he had made for her, crying her heart out.

"Baby please don't cry"

"Go away Toby." She wiped her eyes vigorously trying to remove any trace of her emotions.

"I'm not going anywhere; you're stuck with me forever"

"Please Toby, just leave me alone"

"Spencer, just listen to me. I would wait forever to marry you and to know that we will have the most perfect day imaginable because that's what you deserve; if that means waiting a year, two years, three years or even ten years then I will wait because I want to know that both you and Eli are safe and away from harm"

"If you want to find out who –A is then why are you fighting me on this? You were just as bad as Hanna who practically committed me to a mental asylum for wanting to end this"

"It wasn't that bad Spence, she just doesn't think you're being rational and I get where she's coming from"

A deadly silence filled the air of the nursery once Toby had said that; it dawned on him that this was the calm before the storm. Within seconds Spencer was up and out of the rocking chair and rushing out of the room trying to hide her anger.

"Spencer where are you going?" Toby stood up and followed her out of the room

"Where am I going? I'm getting out of our son's room before I go well and truly ape shit"

"What? Spencer please just think about this, if you went in to talk to Jenna exactly how you are now then we would be further away from getting answers with potentially an extremely psycho bitch on our hands. Is that what you want?"

"No but I'd rather you all stopped thinking I was crazy and actually help me out a bit. I'm tired of being the one that everyone comes to when they either need something doing or need a plan to be made because you know what, it's not my responsibility. For once in my life I would like to take a back seat and just be a part of a plan instead of having to be the one to think it up and plan it and put it into action because none of you will do it. But you are always the first people to criticise me when I do say something that could be a bit crazy because you know what, that is exactly how I feel. I'm 18 years old with a baby and I'm engaged along with having some psycho bitch stalking me and threatening my child, I have a right to go crazy when it comes to _my _child and _my _wedding. If Hanna or anyone else doesn't appreciate that then they can just fuck off" The look of pure rage that was in Spencer's eyes at that particular moment in time was enough to terrify a whole group of convicts. No one should ever be on the wrong side of Spencer Hastings but unfortunately for Toby Hanna had rattled the cage and left him to feel her wrath.

"Is that seriously how you feel?"

"Toby, you try spending a day looking after a baby while trying to keep on top of work then being expected to think of something to get to the bottom of whoever the fuck –A is. Then tell me that I'm being crazy"

"I'm so sorry Spencer" A sudden wave of realisation hit Toby as he thought about just how much Spencer actually had to deal with and he wasn't doing all he could to make it easier for her. After all he had been the one to get her into this situation with Elijah and he had promised to do everything in his power to stop –A but so far all he had done was listen to what Spencer had said. "From now on I don't want you to worry about –A. We will take care of it because we all want what's best for you"

"That's not what I'm saying; I just want some of the pressure to be taken off me because as much as I am used to it, I am actually cracking here"

"I know Spence" Toby was by her side in a second, taking her into his loving arms and making all well again. That feeling of safeness that she only got with him came flooding back in the seconds that she was encased in his embrace. "I love you"

"I love you too Toby, I love you so much"

**AN: Hi guys, just wanted to say sorry if this one seemed like it was ridiculously long. Please tell me if you prefer the chapters to be less often but like this long or more often and like half the size? I really appreciate your feedback. Thank you! -Chloe :-)xx**


	30. Just a quick note

Hi guys,

This one is literally just a note. I need to know what you guys think..

1) Do you think I should have longer less frequent chapters; so like I'll do a 4000 words one every week or one that's like half the size of that twice a week? I want to know what you think so I can actually do what you want, at the moment I'm a bit hit at miss :L

2) What do you guys want to happen at some point in the story? I'm not running out of ideas but I think it would be nice if I incorporated some of your ideas in there.

I do however apologise if I go a few days without posting but I'm in my final year of high school and I'm getting pretty bogged down with exams and course work so please just bare with me, I will always make sure something is going up even if it's just a short one.

I would also really appreciate it if some of you could post a few more detailed reviews because with "Aw" I'm kind of just guessing where I should go from there, if you say which aspects of the chapter you liked that I might be able to do it a bit more often. I don't mean to sound naggy but it does make me want to post more.

So please review/pm me or anything about what you think; it would be much appreciated.

Thank you all!

-Chloe :-)xxx


	31. I Will Never Let You Fall

Chapter 29- I will never let you fall

Aria, Mike, Ezra, Jason, Emily and Samara were all stood by the door of the living room in Spencer and Toby's apartment listening to everything that their brunette friend was saying to her partner. A lot of what they were hearing was muffled by the sounds of the sobs coming from Spencer also. Perhaps the couple didn't know that their discussion was getting a little out of hand and slowly becoming a fully blown argument.

"What the hell has gotten into Spencer lately?" Emily questioned Aria; she knew that if she wanted to get answers about their best friend's wellbeing it would be best to ask Aria. "I know you know something Aria, so please just tell us"

"There's nothing wrong with her; she's just having a rough time that's all" the guilt that was lacing Aria's words was becoming increasingly obvious to Emily.

"You're such a bad liar Aria; tell me what the hell is wrong with her! She wouldn't just go at Hanna like that for telling her that her plan was stupid if something wasn't getting to her" Emily's rant was disturbed by the door of the apartment being pushed open and a tearful Hanna was stood in the doorway with Caleb not far behind her.

"I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't have reacted like that" she turned around at looked at Caleb who nodded comfortingly. "I know that she wants all this to end but if she did that then it would be all of us in more shit than we need"

"Wait so you're basically saying that for the time being you're happy to let Spencer take the fall for us? The girl that has a hell of a lot more to lose than any of us?" It became obvious to the rest of the group that Aria was becoming protective of her best friend; which was a tell tale sign that there was something everyone else didn't know.

"You know that's not what I mean Aria; I'm saying that Spencer can deal with this a lot better than the rest of us can. I mean she's a Hastings; they are strong and don't let anything get them down. I'm not like that, I will break so easily. It would take a lot of beating to get Spencer Hastings down and we all know that"

"Are you not paying any attention to anything Hanna? Have you not heard the way she speaks lately? Do you even kno..." Whatever Aria wanted to say next was thrown off point as the entire apartment could hear Spencer and Toby shouting at each other. The only other time the group had heard Spencer and Toby argue ended with Toby crashing at Jason's for a week and even then they weren't shouting this much.

_"What? Spencer please just think about this, if you went in to talk to Jenna exactly how you are now then we would be further away from getting answers with potentially an extremely psycho bitch on our hands. Is that what you want?"_

_"No but I'd rather you all stopped thinking I was crazy and actually help me out a bit. I'm tired of being the one that everyone comes to when they either need something doing or need a plan to be made because you know what, it's not my responsibility. For once in my life I would like to take a back seat and just be a part of a plan instead of having to be the one to think it up and plan it and put it into action because none of you will do it. But you are always the first people to criticise me when I do say something that could be a bit crazy because you know what, that is exactly how I feel. I'm 18 years old with a baby and I'm engaged along with having some psycho bitch stalking me and threatening my child, I have a right to go crazy when it comes to my child and my wedding. If Hanna or anyone else doesn't appreciate that then they can just fuck off" _

_"Is that seriously how you feel?"_

_"Toby, you try spending a day looking after a baby while trying to keep on top of work then being expected to think of something to get to the bottom of whoever the fuck –A is. Then tell me that I'm being crazy"_

As soon as Hanna heard her name being mentioned her eyes opened wide and began watering all over again.

"She's all ready cracked Hanna; can you not see that?" Whatever anger that Aria had before they heard Spencer and Toby's argument was replaced with a feeling of complete sympathy as she thought of all the pressure that had been put on her best friend in the past year or so. "You just didn't have to pick up the pieces"

"What do you mean?" Hanna was sobbing mercilessly as she waited for Aria to explain.

"When everything happened with Toby last time, when she was here with Elijah; me and Mike came down one day when Ezra was still working to see if we could get her out of bed or something. She was sat in bed crying her heart out, I'd never seen her so down in my life. We managed to get her to come into the living room at talk to us about everything but the entire time she was speaking she just looked empty, like she wasn't even there. Then she got a text... from –A." Aria's huge hazel eyes looked up in search for her younger brother to help her recount the story that was so painful for the three of them involved. He nodded at her as he came and helped her through it. "It said:

Y_ou're not so strong now are you little miss perfect. Without your guard dog there to protect you you're an open target. Once you're gone everyone else will be pretty easy pickings –A. _

As soon as she read the text she just stopped talking all together, we asked her what she wanted to do about it and we got absolutely nothing back. Then when we got up to leave she just broke down, the crying was incessant but this time she was screaming as well. By the time we got her to calm down she was so weak it was so hard to see. Eventually she told us what she was thinking. She said that everyone would be better off without her because she couldn't stay strong anymore; her life wasn't worth living if she was too down to even enjoy the good parts."

"But this was ages ago; why does that have anything to do with today?"

"Because that was exactly how she was reacting to us when we she was actually answering our questions. There was so much anger and outrage that it was pretty clear she was broken. Do you know what it's like to see your best friend like that? She was screaming with so much pain and anger that it took us an hour to finally get her to stop crying. Then today when she finally had the strength to sort this out once and for all she got shot back down again and the only way she knows how to deal with you at the moment is to be angry"

"To deal with me; what's that supposed to mean?"

"Hanna when you came back in here you said that you basically want to spot light to stay on Spencer so you don't have to be the one to deal with it. And you've just heard her shouting at Toby about how hard this is for her and you're still thinking about yourself. We need this to end Hanna; before Spencer does something stupid." Tears were streaming down her porcelain cheeks as she thought of a world free from Spencer Hastings, her best friend that she couldn't live without. "It hurts to see my best friend suffering so much"

"I'm so sorry Aria" No one had noticed that Spencer was stood in the doorway of the living room listening to Aria tell Hanna everything that she had been so scared to say. They all spun round to see her stood there; tear stains on her cheeks, patchy skin and puffy red eyes.

"Spence, none of this is your fault" Within seconds Aria had enveloped herself around her best friend's waist so tightly with the action being lovingly returned. Hanna and Emily ran over to join the other two considering that they both felt guilty enough for not seeing how messed up Spencer really was.

"I'm so sorry Spence, I should have never got so angry at you" Hanna was crying into Aria's hair who being covered by Hanna's own body.

"I'm supposed to be the strong one but I've just like given up. I let you down"

"You listen to me. You have not let me down, you owe me and no one in here absolutely nothing so you are allowed to feel beaten down and hurt every so often but you need to remember that we... I will always be here to help you through it"

Toby was stood behind his fiancée with his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her after they had made up. However his phone ringing disturbed their moment when it was just them, their family. Facing everything together.

"Hello?"

_"Ah Cavanaugh, listen one of the workers out a project out in a town near Yardley was injured and they need another guy. It'll be a two week job."_

"Isn't there anyone else you can call? I've already worked more overtime than anyone else this past month because you decided to call me."

_"You should be flattered that we want you to be on the job, it's obvious you're an amazing worker. Plus its cash in hand and we all know you need to money."_

"You also seem to be forgetting that I have a fiancée and son at home that need me as much as we need the money" Toby was slowly getting more and more frustrated at this conversation.

_"Well I hate to say it Cavanaugh but it's either you're here by tomorrow morning, 8 o'clock sharp or you're looking for a new job. That would be a pity though wouldn't it." _

"Now Sir, that is not fair. I have only seen my son twice when I've got home from work this week and I don't get to spend any time with Spencer because she's exhausted from looking after him and keeping up with work. You do not understand that because you don't want to ask anyone else you are having a long lasting effect on my family life and I do not appreciate that."

_"8 o'clock or a new job. Choose wisely Cavanaugh"_ The noise at the other end of the phone notified him that his boss had hung up leaving him with a huge decision that would have to be made almost immediately.

"Where do they want you?" Spencer released herself from Aria's grasp and turned around to look at his big blue eyes.

"A town just outside of Yardley; for two weeks. It's either I be there for tomorrow morning or I lose my job"

"Well, I think we know what you have to do then"

"But Spencer you need me here; I can't leave you like this" His callous hand reached out to grasp her own porcelain one. The grip he had on her was so strong and protective that she almost started crying once more at the thought of spending two weeks away from him.

"I know baby, but we need the money. I know you hate the amount of over time they are making you do but I promise, once I finish school and start college; I'll get a job and we'll do everything to help you start up your business."

"I can't wait for that. I just don't like the idea of you being in the house by yourself without anyone here to protect you; I'd prefer it if you like lived with your parents for the time being or something"

"Toby, I will be fine here. Aria, Mike and Ezra are upstairs and you can guarantee that Aria will be down here to see Eli at any given opportunity."

"And we will too" Emily interjected eagerly; after all she had been the one to encourage Toby to take as much over time as he was offered because it would make life easier for the three of them financially; therefore she felt responsible to make sure that Spencer was always safe with him away.

"If you really don't want to go to your parents then why don't I stay here Spence? I spent a month sleeping on that sofa bed so I actually kind of miss it. But it'll be just like old days whenever Toby went away" Mike wrapped a protective arm around Spencer's shoulder as he made his proposal. Spencer looked at Toby, awaiting his answer.

"I guess that could work. You spend enough time down here to know how everything works as well. I trust you to look after her as well; but I swear to god if any harm comes to my girl while I am away I will hold you personally responsible!" the ocean blue eyes that were usually so loving narrowed in a threatening manner to warn Mike that he was being deadly serious.

"Do you really think I'd let any harm come to her? I love her too much" Mike laughed light heartedly as he hugged his sister and Spencer. "Right I'll go upstairs and get my stuff packed and I'll be back down here by 7, I know you'll want some time with those two before you leave."

"Yeah, I think we'll all go." Jason smiled at Toby appreciatively, knowing how hard it was for him to leave Spencer in her time of need. "Oh and Spence, I'll be round her every day to help you with Sir Lijah; I miss spending time with you both"

"Okay Jase, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Spence, I'm coming down with Mike and we're going to order take out watch films while Ezra works. We both need this" both girls laughed at the thought of having their delayed 'family night' that it had been so well named.

"Bye guys" soon enough the door was closed and everyone had left the apartment leaving only Spencer and Toby stood in the silent living room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay Spence? I can always try find another job" the guilt in Toby's eyes proved the her he enjoyed the idea of them being away from each other about as much as she did.

"You have to go. But for now we can make the most of the two hours we have together" She smiled up at him sweetly to try and take away the bitterness they both felt towards this situation.

As they stood there in silence for most of 5 minutes, Toby's arms wrapped protectively around Spencer's waist as they looked into each other's eyes adoringly. Every so often they would just smile and laugh at everything they had been through yet they had come out so strong. The sun was shining through the huge window as it began to set making the ambience of the room the perfect setting for the due goodbye that had to be done.

"You know, I don't think it's fair that you can have your way with me then run off into the night"

"Oh so you were thinking about letting me have my way with you? And don't worry, I may be running off into the night tonight but I will be back to finish what I started" with that Toby's lips plunged through the already minute space between them. Spencer's heart swelled as she melted into the passionate kiss that he had placed upon her. "You're not getting rid of me that easily"

"I wouldn't ever want to get rid of you Toby Cavanaugh. You're perfect to me." Their hands were now entwined as the beautiful brunette pulled her beau towards the bedroom that they shared. "I don't know how I'll go two weeks without you"

"I don't know how I'll go two weeks without being able to touch you, to smell your perfume and the taste of coffee that is always and I mean _always _on your tongue" They reached the threshold of their room and Toby pulled her slender body flush to his and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Well we best make this the best either of us has ever had" her brown eyes were staring up at him in complete lust and passion.

"Believe me, I intend on doing so" He pulled her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and walked them over to their huge bed as they kissed vigorously, passionately.

Within minutes they were battling with different buttons and belts, zippers and t shirts. It took all of their clothes being discarded before they both took a second to stop and look at how they had ended up. Spencer's eyes met Toby's before they roamed freely over his perfectly sculpted body and they both let out a light hearted laugh.

"My God I'm going to miss you" Toby whispered as he kissed delicately along her jaw line before he made his way down her neck at to her collarbone. His lips were paying close attention to the pale skin of her shoulder; nibbling and pinching affectionately no doubt leaving a mark.

"I wish you didn't have to go" her breath was becoming increasingly heavier as she fought with the urge she was getting start up their rough make out session. It wasn't very often that Toby gave into his urges of being less gentle as he would usually be which made it all the more exciting for Spencer.

"So do I baby" Finally happy with the mark he had left on her flawless skin he pulled himself up to admire the beautiful body that was lying beneath him. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are to me?"

"You know, I think I need a shower" Spencer blinked innocently at her fiancée trying to make her intentions seem a lot more angelic than they actually were "I don't know how you feel about joining me"

"I think I've had a bad influence on you Spencer Hastings; I hate to see what Spencer Hastings-Cavanaugh is going to be like" he pulled his pelvis away from hers which was the only thing that was making it so hard for her to get away. His excitement suddenly became clear to Spencer as she chuckled lovingly causing him to blush.

"I think Cavanaugh sounds better; Spencer Cavanaugh"

"Wow"

"What?" she looked at him completely bemused as she tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"I never thought it was possible to love anyone so much; not until I fell completely head over heels in love with you" They were both stood at the side of their bed butt naked; grinning at each other.

"Well if you don't mind me, I think I'm going to get my shower now"

Soon enough Toby had Spencer pressed up against the tiled wall of their bathroom as the steam filled the room waiting for the hot water to get to the right temperature. Lust was taking over his actions as he kissed her vigorously all over her chest. He hoisted her up into the position they had been in earlier but this time the fact they were both completely clothes less mean that Toby's anatomy was merely centimetres away from her own.

They stumbled into the shower and embraced the hot water that was covering both of their sweating bodies drowning out the sound of moans coming from both of their mouths.

"You ready?" Toby whispered between heavy breaths; he was greeted with an affectionate chortle.

"Of course"

Having been given the word; Toby guided his hips into hers as he entered her, causing a load moan to leave both of their mouths.

"I love you so much Toby" Spencer panted as she moved with the rhythm they had formed.

"I love you too baby"

Spencer's back was pushed firmly up against the wall of their huge shower as she lunged forward and planted her lips on his as they both collapsed into each other, riding out the waves of pleasure that took over both of their bodies in sync.

**AN: Hi guys, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to upload. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm not doing very well with this story but if you would review and tell me your thoughts and what you think would be good to happen then I would really appreciate it! If you review more then I will upload more I promise! At the moment I'm not entirely sure where I should be going with it. **

**Thank you all so much for reading this far. -Chloe :-)xx**


	32. Take A Backseat

Chapter 30- Take A Backseat

A humid Tuesday morning dawned in Rosewood; the cool May breeze accompanying the piercing sun that graced the residents of the town with its presence nearly every day. There were people already bustling around the town preparing themselves for work or school despite it only being 7:15 when most teenagers would still be asleep so they could wake up at last minute in a distressed rush to make sure they still arrived on time.

However the beautiful Spencer Hastings was doing neither of the typical teenager things that everyone else of her age was doing. Instead she was curled up on the couch with her beautiful, bubbly bundle of joy as they waited for the laptop on the table in front of them to alert them of a certain person's call. As they sat there waiting, Elijah absentmindedly playing with the perfectly placed necklace as he sucked his thumb while drifting in and out of consciousness. The brunette teen was playing with a perfectly formed, brunette curl on the top of her son's head as her subconscious floated into an exquisite reverie.

_Snow was falling heavily around the pair as they rushed into the tiny apartment they had recently started sharing due to the demise of Spencer's unmistakably irregular family life. Melissa had shown up with Wren in tow and sent the brunette's life into a complete deterioration. It wasn't like she could tell her parents exactly why she was so dead set against living with the couple once again. I digress; as they entered the confines of their abode they laughed in unison at how misshapen they both looked due to their mad dash through the horrendous weather. _

"_I really like what you've done to your hair; the wet look really suits you" Spencer laughed playfully as she shook her hair out of the hair tie that had been restricting its usual flow. Her huge, chestnut eyes marbled over as she took in the site before her; she had never seen anything more mesmerizing than her boyfriend when he wasn't expecting to be graced with her wandering eye. Toby laughed lovingly as he lifted his head up to drink in the woman stood before him; he hadn't noticed that she was stripping nearly every single item of clothing that she was wearing off because it was soaked straight through. Soon enough there was a huge pile of clothing that had once been arranged perfectly on the petite frame that made up Spencer Hastings' body. _

"_Christ Spence, how much were you wearing" he chortled. It was the type of laugh that you didn't even have to hear to know he was laughing because you could see it in his oceanic eyes. She smiled lovingly back to him hoping that he wouldn't notice just how much she was shivering because she knew that he would make a fuss of her and as much as she loved that all she wanted to be was in this moment; however he did notice. Within seconds he was battling with his half naked girlfriend as he tickled her relentlessly trying to warm her shivering body up. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice did you?"_

"_I have no idea what you're referring to Mr Cavanaugh" _

"_I'm referring to the fact that you're absolutely freezing baby" He automatically wrapped his arms tightly around her bare frame; the only things stopping her from being completely naked was her lilac bra and pants. "Why couldn't you wait until you were somewhere warmer to strip off you fool" Toby laughed lovingly. _

"_That would have been the smart thing to do, but they were uncomfortable. So I was thinking that maybe we could go for a bath or something" She stuck her bottom lip out in pretence. "If you loved me you'd do it"_

"_Hmm, hot, romantic bath with my beautiful girlfriend or sitting in front of the TV watching re-runs on ABC. Fine you win" He had managed to scoop a shrieking Spencer up into his arms before finishing the sentence; he ran through the apartment to the bathroom where he finally placed her gently onto the lip of the tub so he could switch on the tap._

_The bathroom started to steam up from just how hot the bath was; condensation was running down the simply painted white walls and the windows where almost impossible to see through. Spencer and Toby had gotten themselves comfortable in the piping hot water; their toes curling at the heat. Toby was sat with his back against the wall of the tub and Spencer with her back to his chest between his legs; he played absentmindedly with a stray piece of hair that was dangling down from the bun on the top of his girlfriend's hair. _

"_I like this" Spencer whispered, breaking the pair's complete state of relaxation. _

"_You like what?" _

"_Being able to come home from school and spend my evening with you. It's nice." _

"_You want to know something?" Toby whispered into her ear that was already right next to his lips. While waiting for her reply he nipped affectionately at the top of her ear; he didn't know that Spencer's stomach was doing flips as she felt his soft, plump lips nip away at her sensitive skin. _

"_Of course I do" _

"_When I was sorting the apartment out before I moved in, I would spend all day wondering what you would want to have put in. I'd planned on asking you to move in when you came to see it finished but I guess I chickened out; I thought we might have been on different pages."_

"_Seriously?" Toby hadn't seen the way her porcelain features lit up at his confession; a beautiful grin spreading over her face despite not being able to see the glee in her still closed eyes. "Toby I would have said yes in a heartbeat. Not that it matters now because we're both here and I never want to be anywhere else"_

"_Do want to know what stuff I put in for you?" He rested his chin on her bare shoulder so she could feel the vibration coming from his throat every time he spoke. _

"_Yes, I do" _

"_Well this tub was one of them actually. I saw it in an antique shop out in Brookhaven when I was looking for furniture." Spencer took a few seconds to admire just how beautiful the huge tub they were sat in was; the way it seemed to curve in all the right places making it perfect for them to sit in there together on nights like this. She had never noticed before but it was painted a beautiful pale cream colour that when she paid enough attention matched that of her own skin. "You see, I saw it and it just reminded me of you. It reminded me of your curves and your elegance; there was a grace to it that made me love it. I never thought I would connect so much with a bath tub but I guess it was the fact that it was free standing as well; it reminded me of your independence." _

"_I've never actually told you this but when you were working away a few months ago and things were getting hard at home; I would use the key you gave me and come here. My safe place to land wasn't there and this was the nearest thing to it. Not this tub specifically but I did spend a lot of time in it when I was here" She let out a throaty chuckle as she reminisced of the times she had told her mother that she was going to stay at Aria's just to find herself driving the familiar route to the place she would now associate with the safeness only Toby provided. She would spend nights listening to all of his favourite albums; or watching his favourite films while she sat in the comfort of the t-shirts that swamped her so stunningly. _

"_Did you ever stay the night?" _

"_That time you were away for a month, I spent every night here because my mom and dad were away with Melissa and I told them I'd stay with one of the girls for the month. I've never felt as safe anywhere as when I've either been here or with you; this place is my second best when I can't have the real thing where he should be."_

"_I'm glad you feel like that. That was another thing that I bought with you in mind though; the bed. I remember I went with Caleb to some stupid department store that sold cheap beds and he spent all afternoon telling me that every single bed we passed was the perfect bed." Toby laughed fondly at the memory causing a magnificent tingling feeling on her shoulder making her laugh along affectionately. "I ended up giving up and leaving in a huge sulk because I didn't find the right bed; I had no idea why I was being so fussy about it. Then we passed this bed shop on the way back into town and I saw it, it reminded me of one that you'd shown me in a magazine you were reading in the summer when we were at the Lake house. It was perfect and I knew that somehow it would make you feel like you belonged here, you belonged with me, in my arms." _

"_I can't wait until we actually get our own place; not just some apartment that makes it easier for us to live together instead of being cramped into this place. I mean a proper home, the place we use to bring our kids up in. Ever since that night at the Lake house last month I can't stop thinking about us, about what we're going to become. I keep thinking about this blue eyed, brown haired boy that loves us both unconditionally; just like I love you." Toby lifted his head as his girlfriend turned hers so he was staring at the perfect profile that he would gawk at in complete admiration for the rest of his life if she would let him. _

"_That sounds prefect Spence; I want to spend the rest of my life with you, without a shadow of a doubt." The room went into a comfortable silence as Toby planted a gentle kiss on her perfectly formed cheek._

"Spencer... Spence... Oi" Mike's face was almost parallel with Spencer's as he battled for her attention that was so obviously far away "Toby, Skype, now"

"Shit, did I miss the call?" A look of complete panic flashed on her face as she thought of not being able to speak to her beau before he left for work and carried on with his day that didn't had anything to do with her.

"No Spence, I'm here" The familiar voice crackled over the speaker of her laptop causing her heart to pound in her chest. A huge smile spread over her beautiful face as she looked towards the laptop screen only to be greeted with the gleam of his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry about that baby"

"You look absolutely shattered Spence" There was a hint of sympathy in his eyes as he drank in the woman on the screen in front of him. Despite looking so tired and beaten down she still remained the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Well your son is teething so I've been up most of the night with him." She paused to look down at her beautiful son and place a loving kiss on the top of his head "but we're doing fine aren't we baby; counting down the days now though"

"What do you mean counting down the days?"

"Until the most important man in both of our lives gets home. We miss you Toby" All of the happiness on her porcelain face was drained as she looked down the camera; the sadness in her eyes broke his heart completely.

"It'll go by quicker than you think Spence honey, I promise. It's only been like a week and a half and we're both in bits" Spencer let out a dry laugh as she thought of how two weeks was such an easy task for most couples but for this couple it was like they had their leg or arm amputated and they could barely cope. "So what do my two favourite people have planned for today?"

"Well, it's the college fair at school today and you know I practically have everything sorted and the girls decided they didn't want to go. So we decided that today would be a nice day to take his nibs here to the lake."

"It'll be his first time swimming won't it?"

"Oh shit yes it will; well we might not do that. You need to be there for that" Spencer's hand lashed out in order to grab her phone so she could cancel her plans at the lake.

"No Spencer, you take him. It's a beautiful day today so make the most of it; just make sure you take loads of pictures for me to show off on the site today"

"Are you sure? I mean we can go when you get back, like all of us." The fact that she was seeking his reassurance was what made her all the more attractive to him at that specific moment in time. There was nothing better than knowing that the woman he loved most in the world, the mother of his child and his future wife wanted nothing more than to share the significant steps of their sons growing up with him meant more to him that anything.

"Yes I'm sure Spence; you deserve to have fun baby." There was a loud shout heard from the background of Toby's room.

"Yo Cavanaugh; get your shit moving. We need to be down on the site in like 10 minutes"

"One minute bro; talking to Spence" The brunette let out a muffled chuckle as she listened to the way her fiancées voice and manner changed completely when he was around his work mates; it was completely adorable.

"Wait, does she have Eli?"

"Course she does, why?" Toby's facial expression conveyed just how baffled he was.

"I want to see them both; I miss them too Cavanaugh" Suddenly the blue eyed man was shoved aside and replaced with a well built, green eyed, black haired man. There was a gleam in his eye as he smiled at the sight of his colleague's family. "Yo Spence; little Cavanaugh"

"Hey Jamie" Spencer laughed as she watched her beau's best friend make gooey faces at the giggling baby sat on her knee. "Just so you know, that is the first smile he's given all morning."

"I think I have the magic touch my dear. I'm going to come see you both when we get home, see why my buddy here talks to highly of you" Spencer watched affectionately as he boyfriend's cheeks burned up to match the colour of the red polo shirt he was wearing.

"Munroe, I think it's time you said bye to these two so I can say bye." He patted his friend on the shoulder before he gently shoved him off the bed.

"BYE SPENCER. BYE LITTLE CAVANAUGH"

"Bye Munroe"

"Right, I have to go now but I'll ring you tonight baby."

"That sounds good; I'll speak to you then."

"Bye baby; I love you both loads." Toby lifted his hand to his mouth and pretended to blow a kiss towards his loving, little family which caused his son to giggle uncontrollably.

"DUDE, THAT WAS PERHAPS THE GAYEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN YOU DO" Jamie shouted from somewhere in the background of the room they shared.

"Hey man, shut the fuck up" Toby laughed completely forgetting the presence of his son.

"TOBIAS CAVANAUGH, THAT LANGUAGE SHOULD NOT BE USED AROUND OUR SON"

"Stop right there little miss hypocrite; I've heard the way you swear when you think I'm not listening. If you don't believe me just ask Aria." Toby's response was greeted with a rather sarcastic laugh from the brunette on his screen.

"I digress; you best be going because the quicker you get this work done the sooner you can be home. I love you baby." And with that the tone to mark the end of their conversation sounded and the room was silent. She shut the laptop and moved herself so she had Elijah cradled in the nook of her arm and allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep, hoping more than anything that her son would so follow.

3 hours later Spencer woke with a start at the sound of foreign footsteps making their way through her apartment; Elijah however was sleeping soundly in her arms giving her a hint of reassurance. The noises were still carrying on in the hall; the soft murmur of voices made it clear that there was more than one. However it all became clear when Spencer heard so unmistakeable sound of Hanna's laugh. She frequently glanced down at the silver watch Toby had bought her for her 18th birthday and saw the time. 11:30.

_Shit._

"OH MY GOD GUYS I AM SO SO SORRY" Spencer picked herself and Elijah up and ran through out of the living room to be greeted with the entire group stood there (well minus Toby) completely ready for their day at the lake.

"Spence calm down; Mike said Eli's been teething so you were up all night last night. We get that you're tired" Aria chuckled as she walked over to goggle at the sight of her beautiful nephew sleeping in his mother's arms. "But right now you're going to give this beautiful baby to me and go sort your stuff out. You can get him changed when we get there okay?"

"I will be like 10 minutes max" She handed over the sleeping baby and was off within seconds.

By the time they had arrived at the lake the midday sun was high in the sky and there was a bittersweet feeling to the day ahead of the group. Spencer had managed to get Eli changed and prepared for the water when Ezra shouted from outside the car.

"LAST ONE TO THE WATER HAS TO DRIVE HOME"

"Ezra Fitz, you are such a child" Aria laughed as she jabbed her boyfriend in his stomach before running off ahead of him. Soon enough they were followed by Emily, Samara, Caleb, Hanna, Jason and Mike.

"Well baby, it looks like I'm driving home then" Spencer chuckled as she admired the people she considered her family interact in the practically empty lake. She began to walk towards to edge of the water so she could be nearer the fun and games without actually being involved; setting up a blanket on the ground so she could sunbathe in the company of her friends. Aria had taken Eli into the water with her and Ezra so she had some time to just relax before she took on the role of super mom.

About 15 minutes after Spencer had applied sun block and settled on the soft blanket with her eyes pressed tightly shut trying to block out the light; she was disturbed by someone, presumably a man clearing his throat just above her.

"May I help you?" Spencer questioned, still keeping her eyes held firmly shut.

"Well I was just wondering what such a pretty girl like you is doing here by herself" The confusion that was racing through her mind as to why this man's voice had seemed so familiar to her. Suddenly the link was made as her eyes flashed open to take in the sight of her beautifully sculptured fiancée stood there wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks and sun glasses.

"Toby" Was all she could muster as she felt a huge cluster of butterflies plague her stomach.

"So do I not get a kiss or anything?" As soon as he said that she was up in a shot and had launched herself at his solid frame; making sure that her legs were wrapped tightly around his mid section. The beautiful brunette placed a series of kisses all over his face before she finally found her way to his waiting lips.

"God I missed you" She whispered as she pulled her lips away gasping for air; their foreheads were touching as they stared deeply into each other's eyes like they had longed to do in the entire time he had been away. "I love you so much Tobias Cavanaugh"

"I missed you more baby, I love you too. I love you more than the stars Spencer Hastings-soon-to-be-Cavanaugh" In unison their faces showed a look of complete ecstasy as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes; unaware of the crowd that had gathered behind them.

"It's the Spoby reunion!" Hanna shouted as she ran over to wrap herself around Spencer's body; that was now planted firmly on the ground.

"What? How long have you lot been stood there?" Spencer laughed, completely oblivious to her friend's arrival.

"Well I think we heard the 'I love you so much Tobias Cavanaugh' bit and then we definitely heard the 'I love you more than the stars' part. So I'd say most of the time" Emily joked as she watched the beautiful couple absentmindedly play with each other's entwined hands. "But that's enough of this. I say we all make the most of Cavanaugh being here and get our asses in that water so we can play games. I know you're all dying to let out the children in all of you"

"You guys go on and play games; I just want to spend 10 minutes with my family while he's getting used to the water" Toby spoke up, his cheeks flushing an adorable shade of pink as he practically admitted to the rest of the group about how much he had been waiting for this moment and for that time he just wanted it to be him and them.

"Sure thing bro, we'll go further into the water then" Caleb clapped the taller man on the back before he peeled his girlfriend away from the brunette and ran straight into the water with her in his arms.

"CALEB RIVERS YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" the blonde shouted and within seconds a huge splash was heard from near the middle of the lake as Caleb dropped her into the water, erupting with laughter.

The small family spent the next hour and a half in the shallow part of the lake splashing about as the youngest member laughed in complete appreciation of his parents. However he was completely oblivious to the thoughts going through their head's as they were slowly but surely joined by every other member that made up their amazing family.

"Guys can I just say something?" Toby questioned, almost shouting above the gleeful noise of everyone else.

"What's up Cavanaugh?" Jason asked in confusion.

"I just want to say that no matter what A throws at us, we will never be able to forget the days like this. The good days we spent as a family. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you all." As if they were living a huge cliché the all huddled together in the water, joining together in an 8 way group hug.

**AN: Hi guys, sorry it's taken so long for me to do another chapter but I've had school work to do and family stuff to sort out but I promise I am now back and I will bring this story to a close soon. But don't worry there will be a sequel and it will be epic. **

**Thank you all so much for reading, I appreciate it more than anything! Love you guys! -Chloe :-)xxx**


	33. The End Of An Era (Part 1)

Chapter 31- The End Of An Era (Part 1)

All was quiet in the Hastings-Cavanaugh household until the unmistakeable sound of the wake-up call required to get Spencer Hastings out of bed at 6:30 on the sunny summer's day. Weeks had passed since Toby had arrived back where he belongs and the girls (and Caleb) where finally preparing themselves for the day that they were due to graduate from Rosewood High.

As the sun leaked into the bedroom of the couple they were both awoken not by the sound of a whimpering baby but a noise that proved soon enough Spencer Hastings would be free of all ties to Rosewood and they could start the countdown to their wedding day.

She swiftly rolled over and out of the embrace that she was currently sharing with her slumbering beau and switched off the alarm trying her hardest not to wake Toby up. Pulling herself out of the bed and stretching dramatically as the light licked her skin giving her a beautiful glow.

"Morning beautiful" Toby yawned as he rubbed his eyes trying his hardest to adjust to the light.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, I tried to be quiet"

"That's not what woke me up. It was realising that you weren't where you should have been that woke me up" He stuck his bottom lip out in faux sadness while opening his arms as wide as his current position on his side would allow him. He received an adorable giggle in response from the beautiful brunette as she crawled onto the mattress on all fours so she could peck him gently on the lips making sure to say good morning properly. "Can you just stay here...with me...all day"

"Unfortunately I can't. You know what though?" Spencer jabbed him playfully his solid pectorals which as per usual sent a spark of electric through both of their body's. "After today, we're on holiday. Which means we can have days together, as a family. And they will be epic"

"Did I honestly just hear Spencer Hastings refer to something as being epic? I think my life has just been made" He beamed affectionately at her as she swatted at his shoulder in playful annoyance. Soon enough he had buried his nose into the crook of her neck as was breathing in the scent that she acquired in the morning. It was never unpleasant- it was impossible for it to be unpleasant. She smelt like a mixture of her vanilla perfume and the detergent that had been used to wash their bed sheets; but for some reason it always made her completely irresistible to the likes of Toby Cavanaugh. "Have I ever told you just how much I adore you?"

"mmm, no I don't think you have" Spencer smiled lovingly at the usual routine that took place every single morning; however it never ceased to start her day of brilliantly. Especially today; this was such an important day for all of them.

"Well I do, I love you more than the moon and the stars and everyone in the entire universe put together. Well other than Eli of course but that's different" Spencer giggled childishly at the feeling of his warm breath on her milky neck; the vibrations that sent shivers down her spine as he spoke words that gave her goose bumps as it was. "What are you laughing at missy? I just poured my heart and soul out to you and all you do is laugh. Pah."

"Aw baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to seem like that. It was just you were really tickling me."

"Oh, you mean like this..." Within seconds Toby had lifted himself up onto all fours and flipped Spencer over so he had her pinned beneath him and was tickling her relentlessly. There were shrieks escaping from her mouth and tears of mirth involuntarily rolling down her cheeks, even as she tried to muffle up the scream so they wouldn't wake Elijah up it was proving to be useless.

"TOBIAS CAVANAUGH. STOP AT ONCE OR I WILL SCREAM FOR HELP. ARIA WILL COME SAVE ME." Spencer laughed as she used her hand to cover Toby's face and push it away from her own.

"What do you say?"

"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE"

"Nope, not that. I think you were laughing at me confessing my love for you. So I think it's about time you returned the favour"

"Do I have to?" Spencer repeated what Toby had done earlier and stuck her bottom lip out like a toddler would do if they were pleading their parents for more ice cream, or the take them to the park.

"Yes you do. You have to say 'I Spencer Jill Hastings, love Tobias James Cavanaugh more than anything in the world and I am the happiest woman in the world to know that I had the chance to have his beautiful blue eyed baby boy.' Now say it"

"I will once you let me go" Toby could feel her cocoa coloured eyes boring straight into his soul as she glared at him from her position.

"You swear?"

"I pinky swear" Spencer flung her little finger out into the little space that was currently between them in anticipation for Toby returning the favour. Once Toby had locked his smallest finger in a temporary embrace with hers they had formed the unspoken bond that epitomized the childishness that took over their relationship; she soon began her speech.

"I Spencer Jill Hastings love Tobias James Cavanaugh more than the moon and the stars and every single life form that may exist in the entire universe combined. I am so ridiculously happy to know that I shall spend the rest of my life with him; proving to him every single day that my love will never falter and I wish that I will be able to make him as happy as he makes me. He does not understand how much pride the son that we so lovingly created brings to me because every day I see more of his amazing, kind-hearted, wonderful father in him and I can't wait to see what magnificent young man he turns into. So Tobias Cavanaugh, I love you. And definitely cannot wait to be your wife"

It was obvious that no more words needed to be said between the pair because Spencer had managed to sum their feelings for each other up perfectly. He took her face firmly into his callous hands and kissed her fiercely trying his hardest to match everything she had just said with everything he has feeling.

With suddenly impeccable timing they were drawn apart by the wail of their awaking child in the room next door which alerted them of their need to get up and ready for the long day that was lying ahead of them.

* * *

"TOBIAS CAVANAUGH GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE WE LEAVE WITHOUT YOU" Spencer was shouting from the living room where she had been joined by the other members of their group, hoping that she could speed her fiancée along.

"Woah Momma bear; have you had enough caffeine today, you seem a little cranky?" Aria jested from her place on the sofa where she was playing intently with the gurgling baby boy. His intense blue eyes gleaming in pure joy like the sun kissed ocean as he giggled adorably due to the faces Ezra was pulling behind him.

"Not cranky, just stressed. Today needs to go perfectly. Which is why we need to plan it exactly around his routine" The brunette was checking through the changing bag that was hung over the handle of the stroller for the fourth time that morning, muttering her check list as quietly as possible ensuring her complete efficiency.

"Say hello guys" Toby jogged into through the door to join their friends holding a video camera and pointing at each of them individually as they waved enthusiastically.

"Where the hell did you get that Toby?" Spencer demanded.

"Um..."

"Did you buy that just for today? Toby we have the one we bought when Eli was born; we could have just used that" She chided.

"No I didn't buy it"

"Did you steal it? OH MY GOD TOBY, YOU DON'T NEED TO STEAL THINGS!"

"For god sake Spencer, just listen" Toby was chuckling to himself at how easily she was willing to jump to conclusions " I'm going to sound so foolish saying this now but, my mom bought it when I was born and my Dad only just found it. He said she would have wanted me to have it, so what better time to use it than at my fiancée's graduation ceremony."

He could feel the temperature in his cheeks rising slowly but not at all subtly as the 9 pairs of eyes fixed on him. There was a silence that filled the room, a not at all awkward one but still, it made Toby feel even more self conscious. What he didn't realise was that everyone else was taking in the fact that Toby very rarely mentioned anything to do with his mother yet at that moment in time he was using a camera that she had bought with every intention of using on his graduation day. However, they all knew and they all hated the fact that Toby's day wouldn't come, and Toby's mother wouldn't get to stand there filled with pride as she watched her son collect his diploma along with the rest of his peers.

"Was it a stupid idea?" Toby questioned meekly; it had taken a lot for him to share this piece of equipment that was potentially the last thing he had of his mother with people other than Spencer.

"No, Toby it's a brilliant idea!" Spencer beamed appreciatively at him and kissed him delicately on the cheek. Her smile was reciprocated by every other person in the room, maybe it was because her smile was so infectious; or there was something in the air causing them all to be infinitely happy on that particular day.

* * *

Due to the brilliance of the weather that day, they had all decided that they would brave the walk from Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra and Mike's apartment block to Rosewood Day where they would be greeted by various family members and peers that they had spent most of their educational life with.

"Whose bright idea was in to walk to this thing?" Hanna whined as she stopped for the fifth time to adjust her six inch, killer heels that she had decided was a good idea to wear that particular day.

"That would be me" Jason admitted as he raised his hands in surrender knowing full well that there was soon to be a rant about how inconvenient it was and that Hanna's favourite pair of shoes were being ruined because he decided that they shouldn't use to wonderful invention that was the car.

"You know, I wouldn't have even minded if we got the bus or something. But this, this is taking it to a whole new level" She was still complaining as they made it to the foot of the steps outside the entrance to the school that they had all spent so long at one point or another slaving away at.

All of the guys had stopped to help lift the stroller effortlessly up the steps so Jason could take over the duty of transporting his nephew to around the school while everyone else either took part in the day's events or documented every second of it (Toby hadn't put down the camera since he walked into the living room griping it tightly).

All 10 of them walked in a huddle through the door to the school gym where teacher, students, parents, siblings alike all integrated with each other making the most of what would be their final day at the school.

"Emily, Aria, Hanna and Spencer" A familiar voice laughed affectionately from behind them. They all spun around still unsure as to who they expected to see stood there only to be greeted with the beaming face of Dr. Anne Sullivan.

"Dr Sullivan oh my god!" Emily shrieked as she went to embrace her former psychiatrist after not seeing her in almost a year. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured it was you girl's graduation so I should come and see how fabulous you all looked just before you left to face the big wide world on your own"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Hanna whispered from Caleb's side as she thought of a life that didn't revolve around popularity and all the material things. The thought of the future was proving to be quite a tough one for Hanna but she was soon dragged back to reality all too willingly as her phone, along with 8 of the other's phones chimed in completely unison.

"_Wow, so the liars finally made it to graduation. I'd hate to see it ruined. Wouldn't today be such a fine day for the truth to be revealed? I wonder what Jenna would think of that? Or should I say Courtney? Let's just say today will end with a BANG. Beware bitches. –A" _

Melissa was the only one who hadn't received the text at that specific moment and was completely baffled by the look of horror that had contorted both her sibling's faces and that of their friends.

"Shit." Mike whispered, as though he was speaking the one word that had filled everyone else's mind.

"Was that who I think it was?" Dr Sullivan questioned from her position in front of the now completely stunned girls.

"Was that who, what? Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Melissa looked desperate for answers as she saw the fear that filled her fragile sister's eyes.

"I can't tell you right now Melissa, but I promise we will at some point" Spencer grasped at her sister's hand and stared deep into her eyes, hoping that she would drop the subject.

"Fine, yeah okay. It's obvious that you guys need to talk about something, so I'm going to take Eli and go find mom and dad, okay?"

"Yes, thank you so much Melissa; I owe you for this. We won't be long I promise." With that Melissa took control of the stroller and pushed her way through the bustling crowd; leaving the others all stood in a state of complete shock

"Spencer? Earth the Spencer?" Hanna clicked impatiently inches away from her face trying her hardest to pull Spencer back into the harsh reality. "Spence, did you hear me?"

"Pardon? What did you say?"

"What do you think –A's plan is now? Please don't tell me it's going to be the Meredith thing all over again, we got into enough she for that as it was." Hanna rambled.

"What time is it?"

"12:30, why?" Aria questioned from behind Spencer's back, still shaking in shock at what –A could be planning.

"Right, we have an hour and half until the actual graduation is going to start. We have that much time to figure out who the hell –A is and what the plan is. To do that we need to split up and scale the entire area, leaving no place untouched. I'm not willing to let her/him whatever the hell it is, ruin today for us. We worked hard to get here okay?" Tears were pouring silently down her flawless cheeks.

"Okay, are we going in pairs then?" Jason stepped forward to take his youngest sister into his arms and cradle her as she dragged every ounce of self belief, strength and power she could find within the shell that was her body. Time seemed to have stopped in its entirety and they were frozen in a moment of fear, waiting for the time when they would have to break away from each other and take on the world that had become so cruel to each and every one of them. Spencer pulled herself out of her brother's embrace and wiped her face of the tears that settled there.

"Yes, if we go in pairs then we can cover more of the surface area and we can do it quicker. If we went singly then they could find us and no one would know where we went. So choose who you're going with and pick somewhere to look."

Toby's face was etched with a bittersweet smile as he watched Spencer turn into what he had so greatly missed; the strong, fearless woman he had grown to adore. In his mind he knew that he hadn't really grown to adore her. Since that day when she turned up on his porch and apologised for her own misjudgement, he had realised that there was something wonderful about this girl; that beguiled and intrigued him in ways that he had never experienced before.

As he watched her bear herself up for what could potentially be the fall, there was a sudden twang of fear that surged through his body like a hurricane; destroying every bit of hope that he had within him. There were thoughts of Elijah's life without his parents there to guide him and teach. He thought of Spencer having to bring their son up on her own because –A had taken it upon themselves to make his child fatherless for their own sick pleasure.

"Spence, can I talk to you for a second?" He pulled her gently towards the light of the outside world they had stepped in merely 15 minutes ago.

"What's wrong? You look liked you've seen a ghost" Her hand stroked his jaw line affectionately, while she stared lovingly into his beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"What happens if something happens to either one of us, god forbid something happens to the both of us. We have a child to think of now, we haven't actually thought about who Elijah would go to if something happened to us two. We thought we had time but Spencer we might not have time. Our son could end up growing up without his parents because of our mistakes. We never thought this through Spence" Short, sharp breathes were escaping his mouth as he tried to fight with the terrified feeling that was filling his body.

" Toby, stop. Calm down please? I know you're scared about this, and if I said that I wasn't scared then I'd be lying but we have to take this risk because we could end up making everything better for him. I know I never told you this but I remember talking to Aria when I was pregnant with Elijah and I told her about everything that scared me about having to live with –A. I told her that if anything happened to either of us two then I wouldn't know who would look after Eli and I couldn't deal with someone that we wouldn't have known bringing him up. So she said that if it came to it, not that it will but her and Ezra will take him in and give him the best life they possibly can."

"Did she seriously say that?" It had never occurred to him that maybe Spencer had talked to her friends about it because being an expectant mother there were things that terrified her every day about her child's life.

"All of the girls, Melissa and Jason would do anything to keep that child safe. They love him nearly as much as we do and if they thought that him staying with any of them would be what we wanted then they would do whatever it took to make sure he stayed there" She pulled his head gently into the crook of her neck, that was covered in her brunette tresses so they could pull themselves together before they took on the fight that they would be sure to face.

"I love you Spencer, I don't know what the hell is going to happen and I know that I'm talking like we're all going to die but I'm just scared that something might happen to you and I'll have to live knowing that I couldn't do anything to save you. Spencer, I can't live without you" His speech was broken as he sniffled and his entire body racked with sobs. "Please, promise me everything will be alright?" His blue eyes pierced through her deep mocha ones and she could feel every sense of security that she had built up crumble in that instant.

"Toby, I know promise you that I will try my hardest to make sure that nothing happens to me, you and most of all to Elijah. I love you so much Toby. I can't live without you."

They stood there for nearly 5 minutes but to both of them it definitely wasn't long enough to stand in each other's embrace.

"Please don't ever leave me Toby."

"You will never get rid of me that easily Spence, we're going to fight whatever happens today and get married and have the absolute best lives we can ever have".

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to upload again but I've been crazy busy :-( I think school hates me at the moment but I promise that whenever I get time I will definitely upload. As for this chapter it is going to be a two-part series so I'll try my hardest not to keep you in suspense for too long. But please bare with me because I have like 10 exams to do because I'm in my final year at high school. I hate GCSEs. But yes thank you like loads for still reading and I love you all so much for staying with me along the way for this! If you feel like you want me to put anything in to the sequel of this story then I promise that I will incorperate it somewhere. But again, thank you all so much! -Chloe :-)xxx**


	34. Author's Note

Hi guys,

I am so sorry that it's taking me so long to update; my laptop is broken so I won't be able to upload until I can afford to buy a new charger. However, that shouldn't be too long so I should have one up within the next two weeks. If there is any changes you will be sure so know about it. Finally, if there is anything that you would like me to write about/ think would be a good idea for the final chapter of this story then please PM me, I am open to your suggestions. I will keep checking on my phone so unless I'm at school you should get a reply almost instantly. (or kik me - Chlooeee1997)

Thank you all so much for bearing with me,

Chloe :-)xxxx


End file.
